


The Swan Prince

by Frequently_Humming



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swan Princess (1994) Fusion, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Magic, Prince Finn, Prince Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9721562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frequently_Humming/pseuds/Frequently_Humming
Summary: As true as the sun rises every morning, Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, and Kes Dameron will never agree who initially thought the plan was a good idea.  They all agreed readily enough to it, but who’s bright idea it had been would always be a point of contention.A Swan Princess AU





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be honest, I don't know how this happened. I've had this idea in the back of my head for a bit and then...this got written somehow. Plus, it's Valentine's Day, so what better time for a good, old-fashioned love story?

As true as the sun rises every morning, Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, and Kes Dameron will never agree who initially thought the plan was a good idea.  They all agreed readily enough to it, but who’s bright idea it had been would always be a point of contention.

 

The beginning was simple enough.  Luke, the king of Naboo, lost his wife in childbirth, but his infant son survived.  While his kingdom rejoiced at the good fortune of finally having an heir, Luke worried that his son would someday be left to rule the kingdom alone and unguided.  His wife had passed unexpectedly; the doctors had given every assurance that she was strong and healthy.  How could he be sure he wouldn’t pass just as suddenly, leaving his child on his own?

 

Luke confided this fear in his sister, Leia Organa, who resided in the kingdom of Yavin across the sea, acting as royal adviser.  She had accompanied King Kes Dameron of Yavin to Naboo for the celebrations marking Prince Finn’s christening. 

 

“You worry too much,” Leia murmured to Luke as he smiled and graciously accepted condolences and congratulations by yet another dignitary.

 

“I worry an acceptable amount, thank you very much,” Luke replied, barely moving his lips as he continued to smile.

 

“Oh, look, brother.  Prince Poe is meeting your son,” Leia said with a soft smile, nudging Luke lightly with her elbow.

 

Glancing over, Luke saw the three-year-old prince of Yavin approach the cradle where his son rested.  Poe climbed up onto the little platform so he could see the infant.  Luke edged closer, noticing that Poe’s father echoed his movement.  Poe reached a hand into the cradle and promptly let out a loud shriek of laughter as his thumb was grabbed by the baby.

 

“He’s strong,” Poe giggled, turning to his father.

 

“He is indeed,” Kes responded, sending a kind smile in Luke’s direction.  “Like his mother and father.”

 

Luke swallowed drily, looking away from his old friend and down at his son.  Finn gurgled up at the other boy, keeping a grip on the thumb in his fist.  His baby-soft curls were spread across the white pillow, which contrasted against his rich complexion.

 

Poe shook his hand slightly to try and get his thumb back, but Finn cried out with a big, toothless smile and held on tight.  “He won’t let go,” Poe said, surprised.

 

“Maybe he’s waiting for his present,” Kes suggested, holding out the small box for his son.  Poe took it and placed it on Finn’s chest.  Curious, Finn let go of Poe’s thumb and grabbed at the box, although he couldn’t get his small hands around it.

 

“Here.  Like this,” Poe told the infant as he opened the box and drew out a gold chain with a gold heart-shaped locket.  As Finn batted at the charm with a chubby hand, Luke noticed the engraving of a swan on the locket.  That was a nice touch; swans were a symbol of Naboo.

 

Watching Poe play with Finn, Luke felt more at eased than he had since his wife had passed.  He glanced over at Leia and found her smiling at him almost in victory.  Looking over at Kes he saw the other king’s eyes narrowed in thought.  Perhaps… perhaps Finn and Poe could be good for each other.

 

Further discussion on the topic would be delayed by the discovery of a sorcerer in Naboo who was practicing dark arts.  The confiscation of the dark arts tools was followed swiftly by the banishment of Snoke.  The threat that Snoke would return and take everything Luke loved was taken with a grain of salt, although it made Luke more convinced that he needed to assure Finn’s future should anything happen.

 

In Yavin, Kes and Leia discussed the benefits of combining the kingdoms.  Those plans were derailed slightly when King Kes mysteriously disappeared two years after the initial agreement had been made.  But Leia, stepping as a regent, was eager to move forward.

 

And so, the summer of Finn’s fourth year, Luke and his son set out to spend a summer in Yavin.


	2. The Summers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters at once! Yay for Valentine's Day :)

_First Summer_

_Ages: Poe-7, Finn-4_

 

Finn took in the scenery around him with wide eyes.  Everything was so green!  He tried to turn to catch another glimpse of the fields of tall grass, but his father’s arm tightened around him, keeping Finn steady in the saddle.  He huffed at that, leaning back against his father’s chest, griping horn of the saddle between his hands.

 

“Are you excited, child,” Luke asked, his voice vibrating in his chest and through Finn’s own ribs.

 

“I guess so,” Finn replied honestly, squinting against the sun.  “Are you sure he wants to be my friend, Father?”

 

“Very sure,” Luke answered as he watched the palace gates come into sight as their procession ascended the hill.  Just as the welcoming party came into sight, a trumpet sounded out and Finn flinched back into Luke’s robes.  “Now, now.  Don’t worry.  They’re excited to see us, child.”

 

“Must they be so loud about it?”

 

Luke cast his eyes heavenward at that.  “Be nice, son.”

 

“Yes, Father,” Finn said seriously, sitting up straighter as Luke drew his horse to a halt a few yards away from the modest welcoming party of Regent Leia Organa, Lord Han Solo, and Prince Poe Dameron.  Luke smiled that his sister had been thoughtful enough to keep the initial meeting as small and casual as possible.

 

Luke jumped down lightly and nodded to Leia.  “Looking as lovely as ever, my dear.”

 

“As silver-tongued as ever, brother,” Leia smiled.  She put a hand on the back of the most insolent-looking seven-year-old boy Luke had ever seen.  The boy was turned towards Han in an attempt to avoid meeting Luke’s gaze.  It was clear that while he may have been forced into a formal outfit, complete with a cloak with a high starched collar, he drew the line at any effort to tame his wild curls.

 

“And who might this handsome young man be,” Luke inquired rhetorically, shooting his sister a concerned look.  “Poe, you’ve grown so much since I last saw you.”

 

Poe shrugged at that, his eyes examining Luke with barely concealed suspicion.

 

“Welcome to our home, brother,” Leia said loudly, aiming to bring the conversation back to its primary purpose.  “And to you, Prince Finn.”

 

Finn swallowed, shifting slightly as his now-sweaty hands tried to cling to the saddle as his father grabbed him around the waist and lifted him up before placing him on the ground.  In an effort to look anywhere but the unfriendly boy standing beside his aunt, Finn straightened his green tunic, tugging on the cuffs of his sleeves, then kicking the toe of his boot on the ground.

 

“Leia,” Poe hissed suddenly.  Finn looked up to see Leia and Han send twin glares at the other boy.  Sighing deeply, Poe rolled his shoulders back and marched forward, stopping short of where Finn stood beside his father.  Luke tapped a finger on Finn’s shoulder and Finn took a deep breath and shuffled forward to meet Poe.

 

“Hello, Prince Finn,” Poe said flatly, staring over the top of Finn’s head.  “I’m very pleased to meet you.”

 

Dropping into an appropriate bow, Finn answered, “Pleased to meet you, Prince--,”

 

Leia cleared her throat and Finn straightened instantly, wondering what he had done wrong.  He had practiced that bow for weeks!  Instead he saw that Poe had retreated to Han, who griped the other boy’s shoulders and turned him back around to face Finn.  Poe stomped back over and thrusted his hand out to Finn.  Finn glanced back at his father and received an encouraging nod.  Finn straightened his shoulders and grasped Poe’s hand in his own, hissing slightly at the sudden tight squeeze of his fingers.  Finn pulled his hand back with a glare.

 

Finn decided Poe didn’t look like he wanted to be friends.  The older boy crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at Finn.  Finn scowled, clenching his fists and shifting into a slight crouch in case Poe tried to charge him.  If nothing else, Father’s insistence on Finn’s lessons with the guardsman might pay off if Poe wanted to fight.

 

Poe took a surprised step back at the younger boy’s glare, and then heard Leia clear her throat again.  Grimacing, Poe grumbled, “So happy you could come.”

 

“So happy to be here,” Finn replied, wrinkling his nose.  Maybe he would get sick and Father would take him home.

 

“Why don’t you two go and play,” Luke suggested kindly.  Finn turned betrayed eyes on his father, mouth opened to protest.  “Run along, child.”

 

Finn huffed, but obeyed, stomping over to Poe and taking the other boy’s hand, waiting to be showed where to go.

 

“Let go,” Poe hissed, tugging his hand away.

 

“I’m not allowed to run off alone,” Finn snapped back, grabbing Poe’s fingers again and tugging the other boy off towards the fields he remembered passing.  Poe groaned but followed along.  “Do you play hide-n-seek,” Finn asked after a few moments of silence.

 

“That’s for babies,” Poe answered.

 

Finn frowned at that.  “What do you want to play?”

 

“I don’t want to play,” Poe said snootily, but he didn’t try to pull away again and matched pace with the smaller boy.

 

“But Father said you wanted to be friends with me,” Finn said, frowning up at Poe.

 

“They want us to get married, idiot,” Poe replied drily.

 

Finn blinked confused.  “What’s ‘married’ mean?”

 

“You know, live together forever and ever,” Poe sighed.  He didn’t notice Finn’s hand release his own and he kept walking.  “They think—where did you go?”  Poe turned around to see Finn had sat down on the grass and was staring at Poe in horror.  “What’s wrong with you?”

 

“I’m supposed to live with you forever and ever,” Finn whispered with wide eyes.

 

“That’s the plan,” Poe shrugged.

 

“But Father said we were going home in September!”

 

“We’re not getting married _now_ , stupid!”

 

“I’m not stupid!”

 

“Yes, you are.”

 

“Nu-uh!”

 

“Look, when we’re older they want us to get married,” Poe explained exasperatedly.  “Like when you’re eighteen.  Your father isn’t going to leave you here now.”

 

“Promise?”

 

Poe frowned at the small voice coming from the younger boy, who was twisting his fingers in worry.  “I don’t want you here forever and ever.  If they try to leave you, I’ll get a boat and take you home myself.”

 

“Really,” Finn asked hopefully.

 

“Yes.”  Poe held out his hand.  “Come on, have you ever played Knights?”

 

“What about hide-n-seek?”

 

“I told you, I’m not playing a baby game,” Poe snapped.

 

***** 

 

A month into the summer and Poe decided his favorite time of day was when Finn got sent to bed and he had two hours to himself before he had to go to his room for the night.  Poe wandered the halls, feeling proud of his seven years and the freedom that they entailed.  He could go to the orchard if he wanted to, although it wasn’t much fun by himself.  But he _could_ , and he didn’t have to drag the baby along with him.  He climbed up to the top of the east tower and sat on the wide windowsill, watching the stars start to blink against the darkening sky.  But he tired of that quickly and took off down the winding stairs as fast as he could just because he could.

 

After that he meandered further along the east wing, for no particular reason.  He stopped to peek into a few rooms that he didn’t remember what was in them.  Poe had just closed the door to another storage closet when he saw the baby prince come around the corner, head bowed and a book hugged to his chest.

 

“You should be in bed,” Poe declared, drawing himself up and crossing his arms the way Han always did when he caught Poe out after bedtime.

 

Finn stopped walking but didn’t look up, just shrugged a little and said, “Father said he’d read me a bedtime story.  But he’s busy.”

 

Poe blinked, not knowing what to do with that information.  “Uh, do you need someone to read you a story?”

 

“I can do it myself,” Finn replied, looking up with a small glare in his eyes.

 

“You can’t read,” Poe pointed out with a laugh.

 

“Yes, I can!”

 

“No, you can’t!”

 

“Yes, I can,” Finn snapped.  He pulled the book open to the first page and thrust in into Poe’s chest.  Poe took the book surprised, about to ask what Finn was doing but then the younger boy continued.  “Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away, there lived an old king and queen.”

 

“What?”  Poe held the book away from his chest and looked down at the first page.  _‘Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away, there lived an old king and queen.’_   “Did you memorize the story?”

 

Finn frowned.  “Memo—memor—mem--,” Finn shook his head.  “I don’t know that word,” he admitted softly.

 

“Oh.”  Poe pointed at the page.  “You know all the words, right?”

 

“Yes,” Finn drew out, sending a suspicious look at the older boy.

 

“Even without looking at the book?”

 

“Yes,” Finn said again with more certainty.

 

“That means you’ve memorized it.  You can recite the story from memory,” Poe tried to explain.

 

“I’ve memo—uh--,”

 

“Mem-or-ized,” Poe sounded out for him.

 

“I’ve mem-or-ized the story,” Finn said, grinning triumphantly.  Poe found himself smiling back.

 

“That’s right.  It’s actually pretty hard to do.”  Poe glanced back at the book, flipping through and looking at the watercolor illustrations.  “Are you going to go to bed and recite the story to yourself?”

 

“Yes.  I can’t sleep without a story,” Finn stated with a nod.

 

Poe scratched his ear.  “Will that work?  Telling yourself a bedtime story?”  It didn’t sound right, even though Poe couldn’t put his finger on why.

 

“I do it all the time.  Father’s busy a lot,” Finn said, glancing over his shoulder at the way he had come.

 

“Always the same story?”

 

“Yes, it’s the only one I know.”

 

Poe closed the book with a snap.  “Then you’re probably bored of it.  Come on, let’s find you a new one.”

 

“Father told me to go back to bed,” Finn mentioned, even as he hurried to match Poe’s longer strides.  Poe reached out and grabbed Finn’s hand to help him along.

 

“Your father won’t even notice,” Poe reassured him as he half-dragged, half-carried the four-year-old back to the main floor of the castle.  “We’ll get you a new bedtime story and then you can go to sleep.”

 

“That sounds good,” Finn beamed up at Poe.  Poe smiled back before stopping in front of a tall set of double doors.  He pushed open the left door and stood to the side so Finn could walk in first.  “Wow,” Finn breathed, looking at the tall room filled to the brim with shelves and shelves of book.  “Have you read all of these?”

 

“Yes,” Poe answered, puffing out his chest.

 

“Liar,” Finn shot back with a giggle.

 

“Fine.  Not all of them.  Yet,” Poe added with a smile.  “But over here—these are all fairytales and bedtime stories.”  Poe put a hand between Finn’s shoulder blades and pushed him gently towards the correct shelf.  Finn stood on tip-toes and began to examine the spine of each book with more scrutiny than Poe expected for the younger boy.  Especially knowing the boy couldn’t read the titles.  Still, Poe waited and watched as Finn inched his was down the shelf.

 

“What about this one,” Finn asked, pulling out a red covered book and holding it out to Poe.

 

Poe took it.  “This one is pretty good.  It’s about a shapeshifter and a princess and a cursed house in the woods.”

 

Finn perked up.  “Stories with curses are the best!”

 

“Alright, do you want me to read you this one?”  Poe grinned as Finn nodded so rapidly his ears almost flapped.  “Okay, come on then,” he said, taking Finn’s hand and leading him over to one of the huge armchairs that Poe and Snap could fit in easily.  Poe jumped up, falling back against the comfy cushions, waiting until Finn scrambled up next to him.  Finn settled back against one of the arms, hugging his legs to his chest and watching Poe expectantly.  Poe took a deep breath and opened to the first page.  “Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful princess…”

 

Two hours later the pair were found by a frantic Han, curled up together in one of the library’s armchairs, Finn’s head in Poe’s lap and Poe’s arms crossed over the cover of a fairytale.

 

 *|*|*|*

_Sixth Summer_

_Ages: Poe-13, Finn-10_

 

The problem was that Poe and Snap had _plans_ and they didn’t include his royal highness Finn of Naboo.  They were going to go fishing and rabbit hunting and riding, and they couldn’t do any of that with Finn following along behind them.  Well, they _could_ but it wouldn’t be any fun.  So far, they hadn’t been able to shake him: if they went out to the archery range, Finn showed up ten minutes later with his own bow; if they hid out in the tower, Finn crept in and sit next to them and wait to be included; and if they took a trip into town, Finn was on their heels the whole way.  Why couldn’t he just leave them alone?

 

“I think he’s crazy,” Snap said, sitting on the floor of their treehouse and munching on an apple.

 

“He’s just annoying,” Poe muttered back, inspecting the kite he had built in his hands.  “Do you think it’ll fly?”

 

“Of course it’ll fly!  We did everything Han told us to do,” Snap shrugged.

 

“Yes, but I don’t think it looks right,” Poe said, flipping it over.  “It doesn’t feel balanced.”

 

Then an apple flew through the window of the treehouse, barely missing Poe’s head.  He and Snap shared groans. 

 

“Go away,” Snap shouted.

 

“Come on!  This isn’t fair,” Finn’s voice called back.  Another apple hurtled through the window and this time Poe caught it and threw it back.  Finn’s responding cry let Poe know he hit his mark.

 

Poe shuffled over and stuck his head out the window, Snap joining him a minute later.  Finn was glaring up at them, hands on his hips and a sack of apples at his feet.  “Look, we don’t care,” Poe yelled down.  “Just leave us alone!”

 

“But I’m bored!”

 

“That’s not our fault,” Poe declared, crossing his arms.  “Go find something to do besides annoy us.”

 

Even from up in the tree Poe could see a pout forming on the younger boy’s face.  Poe rolled his eyes.  Snap saw and said, “No, Poe.  Don’t do it.”

 

“Maybe we can have him run the kite,” Poe suggested quietly.

 

“Poe, five minutes ago, we were hiding from him!”

 

“I know,” Poe sighed.  “But--,” he broke off with a yell as suddenly the floor gave way under them with an almighty crack. 

 

*****

 

Finn didn’t think it was fair that even with a broken ankle and a broken leg Father still gave him a lecture about breaking Poe’s treehouse.  Finn thought it must not have been built very well if one kick had brought the whole thing down, but Father hadn’t agreed.  Father ordered Finn to send a note of apology to Poe and Snap since Finn couldn’t leave his bed with his injuries.  He hadn’t gotten a reply to his note but Finn supposed that was understandable.  And now Finn was confined to bed most likely for the rest of summer, and Poe could have exactly what he wanted—a summer without him.

 

“Come in,” Finn called softly at the knock on the door.  He set aside the history of Naboo book he had been working on and folded his hands in his lap, waiting for whoever it was to enter.

 

“I got your note,” Poe announced, walking in and closing the door behind him.

 

Finn gulped.  “I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to.”

 

Father had said that Poe hadn’t gotten injured beyond a sprained wrist and some bruises, which Finn had been relieved to hear.  Because he didn’t want to hurt the older boy; all he wanted was to be invited to join him and Snap.  Poe looked over Finn, whose legs were propped up on pillows and wrapped in heavy bandages.  “I know.  Only an idiot would do that on purpose and get hurt in the process.”

 

Finn scowled but he couldn’t deny that.  He glanced down at his hands and started twisting his fingers together nervously.  “I’m sorry,” he whispered again.

 

There was pressure on the bed by his feet and Finn glanced up to see Poe sitting there.  “You don’t have to keep apologizing.  Snap and I are fine.”  Finn nodded at that, swallowing.  “I hear you’re stuck in here for a while.”

 

“I deserve it.”

 

“Well, that makes no sense,” Poe scoffed.  “You didn’t know that would happen.  It was a mistake.”

 

“People got hurt,” Finn said softly.  “I can’t make mistakes like that.”

 

“Did your father tell you that?”  Poe sighed at Finn’s nod.  “Well, he doesn’t know what he’s talking about.  Everyone makes mistakes.  Besides, you’re the one who got hurt.  And you learned your lesson: no more kicking the supports of treehouses.”

 

Finn cracked a small smile at that.  “I suppose so.”

 

“That’s right.  Anyway, you’re lucky because August is always too hot.  I’ll probably be staying inside too,” Poe said casually.

 

“Really?”

 

“I think so,” Poe nodded seriously.

 

“What are you going to do?”

 

“Well,” Poe started, shifting up the bed to sit closer to Finn, “there’s a woman who works in the kitchens and she can make animals out of paper.”

 

“You’re lying,” Finn accused, frowning.

 

“No, I’m not,” Poe countered with a smile.  He reached into his trousers pocket and drew something out, handing it over to Finn.  Finn took it curiously, looking it over.  He beamed as he saw it was a butterfly made of yellow paper.  “See?  She showed me how to make that.”

 

“Teach me,” Finn demanded fiercely.

 

“Alright,” Poe agreed easily.  “I’ll have to go and ask her for more of the paper.  But I’ll come back.”

 

Finn nodded as Poe got up to leave.  “Wait!”  Finn tugged at the collar of his shirt and then pulled out his gold necklace he had had for as long as he could remember.  “Can you teach me how to make a swan?  Like this one?”

 

Poe laughed.  “You still have that?  I don’t know how to make a swan, but I’ll ask if she can teach me.  Then I’ll show you.”

 

“You know about my necklace?”

 

“Of course.  I gave it to you,” Poe shrugged.  “You were a cute baby.  I don’t know what happened.”

 

Finn wrinkled his nose.  “No, you didn’t.”

 

“Yes, I did,” Poe countered, rolling his eyes.  “Ask your father if you don’t believe me.  I’ll be back soon.”

 

By the time September came, Finn had a collection of colorful folded butterflies, fish, cats, dogs, and flowers.  He hadn’t mastered the folds for a swan, so Poe gave Finn the ones he had made, saying he wasn’t going to do anything with them anyway.

 

*|*|*|*

 

_Twelfth Summer_

_Ages: Poe-19, Finn-16_

As far as summers go, Finn had no complaints.  After twelve years, he was finally beginning to feel comfortable in Yavin, beginning to feel less like a stranger intruding on other people’s lives.  And Poe was being _nice_ without being forced or guilted into it, and that was unheard of.  Finn had learned a few card games over the last year, and he and Poe spent a few afternoons playing.  Finn won every time; he suspected Poe was letting him win, but that wasn’t like the older man.  Poe was a sore loser, always had been.  And given his grumbling and complaining he still was.

 

Finn was almost disappointed that Poe wasn’t around as much anymore.  Now that he was old enough, Leia had begun transferring more duties to Poe in preparation for his eventual coronation.  But, much to Finn’s surprise, he found unlikely allies in Snap and a few of the castle guards.  Either everyone was bored that Poe was busier than ever or Finn was starting to come into his own.  He went from having one sometimes-friend in Yavin to making more everywhere he turned.  The only problem was that Poe appeared upset about it; Finn caught Poe glaring at him from doorways sometimes when he was talking with Guard Jess or Guard Karé or even Snap.  That confused him because after twelve summers of Poe actively trying to make Finn entertain himself and now he was and Poe just stood there glaring at him.

 

One afternoon in July, Finn found himself wandering through the gardens with Snap.  Snap was debating the merits of purchasing a new crossbow when Poe stormed out of the castle, face red and eyes bright.  Finn raised a hand to wave, but as soon as Poe caught sight of them he turned on his heel and marched back into the castle.

 

“That’s not good,” Snap muttered.

 

“I’ll go find him,” Finn said, already starting for the castle.

 

“Woah!  Bad idea,” Snap replied, dancing around to get in front of Finn.  “When he’s like this you need to leave him be for a while.”

 

“Nonsense,” Finn declared, dodging around Snap.  “I know what I’m doing.”

 

“On your head be it,” Snap said, watching the younger man disappear into the castle.

 

Finn headed straight for Poe’s bedchamber, unperturbed by the surprised stares he got from the servants he passed along the way.  Finn visiting Poe’s room was not a common occurrence; they both preferred to meet outside.  But Finn entered Poe’s chamber, not bothering to knock.

 

“Go away,” Poe shot over his shoulder, not looking up.  He leaned heavily against one of the windowsills, head bowed between his shoulders.

 

“What happened,” Finn asked, closing the door and walking over to the bench at the end of Poe’s bed.

 

“Just go away,” Poe repeated, sounding tired.

 

“Is it the nobles again?”  Poe’s answering groan confirmed Finn’s suspicions.  “You can’t let them get to you, Poe.  They’re trying to pick you apart.”

 

“What do you know about it?”  Poe turned and glared at the younger man, who sat down, folding his legs under him.

 

“I know storming out in a rage doesn’t make you look strong or confident,” Finn fired back, his chin rising slightly in defiance.

 

“You’re just a stupid child; you don’t have an idea what it’s like!”

 

“I’m the only one in this entire country who has any idea what it’s like,” Finn shouted, fists clenching in his lap.  “You think I don’t hear what courtiers and nobles say behind my back?  Not only here but in Naboo too?  How I’m weak and nothing like my father and not suited to rule one kingdom, never mind _two_ \--,”

 

“They’re fools, all of them,” Poe growled, now angry on Finn’s and his own behalf.  “They can’t see we’ve spent our whole lives preparing for this.”

 

“They want things to remain as they are,” Finn said.  “Change can be scary for some people.”

 

“Why?”

 

“It’s the unknown,” Finn shrugged sadly.  “I know that scares me.”

 

Suddenly Poe was in front of him, griping his chin between his thumb and pointer finger, tilting Finn’s face up towards him.  “Now, what do you have to fear,” he asked, studying the younger man’s face.

 

Finn gulped, trying to think of an answer when the object of most of his fears was holding his face and staring at him.  “You should go away,” he blurted out.

 

“What,” Poe frowned, not releasing Finn’s chin.

 

“I—I meant you should take a break.  For a few days.  You could go to the hunting lodge with Snap.  And then come back and start again with the advisers,” Finn improvised haltingly.

 

Poe’s gaze shifted to looking over Finn’s shoulder, thinking.  “That’s not a terrible idea,” he mused.  Almost as if he were in a trace, Poe stepped away from Finn and moved towards his wardrobe.  “A few days away might help.  I haven’t been to the lodge in months.”

 

“And Snap misses you,” Finn added helpfully, now that he could breathe again.  He shifted around so he could watch as Poe pulled a saddlebag from his closet and started to shove random articles of clothing into it.

 

“He’s a ridiculous fellow,” Poe said fondly, holding up a sock without a match and then tossing it back into the drawer.  “And with me out of the way you can flirt with the guards in peace.”

 

“I don’t flirt with the guards,” Finn replied quickly in disgust.

 

“Oh, don’t let me stop you,” Poe answered with tight control.  “Heavens know you need the practice.”

 

“I’m not _flirting_ ; we’re friends!  I’m being friendly!”

 

Poe scoffed.  “Yes, extremely friendly.”  He bent down to retrieve a shirt and yelped as something hit his backside.  He turned and saw Finn on his feet, glaring at him.  Poe looked down and noticed one of Finn’s feet was missing a boot.  “Are you throwing shoes at me?  Are you six again?”

 

“Take that back,” Finn growled.

 

Poe kicked Finn’s boot back at him.  “What are you talking about?”

 

“I’m not flirting with the guards!”

 

“Well, I assure you they’re flirting with you,” Poe shot back, flipping his saddlebag close and throwing the strap over his shoulder.  “If you’re not reciprocating then you’ve gotten yourself into a fine mess.”

 

Poe watched Finn’s face twist from anger to befuddlement to dejection.  He picked up his boot and balanced on one foot to pull it back onto his other foot.  “I thought I was finally making friends here.”

 

Sighing, Poe ran a hand through his hair.  It wasn’t Finn’s fault; he didn’t choose to be transplanted for three months a year to a foreign country and a foreign court which didn’t know what to make of him.  And Finn did always go on about how he wanted to make more friends.  Poe got the impression there weren’t many people his age at the court in Naboo.  Not that there were many his age in Yavin, but even they were hesitant to befriend Finn when they couldn’t figure out if he and Poe were mortal enemies, set on mutual destruction, or future spouses with a habit of fighting over anything.

 

“Don’t forget socks,” Finn said, breaking the silence.  “I always do.”

 

“That would explain when you always complain about being cold,” Poe commented, softening his voice now that he felt bad.

 

Finn shrugged.  “It’s warmer in Naboo.”

 

“That’s why you spend your summers here.”

 

“That’s why, is it,” Finn asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Come to think of it, your idea is awful,” Poe declared, tossing his bag carelessly on his bed.

 

“What?”

 

“Leaving for the lodge for a couple of days.  It won’t do at all,” Poe explained, looking down his nose at Finn.  “It will only make things worse if it looks like I’ve run away.”

 

Finn blinked.  “Oh.  I didn’t think about it like that.”

 

“Then it’s a good thing you have me to be the intelligent one around here,” Poe nodded seriously, repressing the urge to smile at Finn’s look of disbelief.  “But it won’t do any good to start again today.  Let’s go for a ride; we can head over to the orchards.”

 

“I’ll race you,” Finn beamed, already bouncing on the balls of his feet.  “I’ll get my gloves and meet you at the stables.”

 

“Fine, but don’t take forever,” Poe dismissed as Finn dashed out of the room and hurried to his own chambers.  Poe emptied his bag on the bed, grabbing his riding gloves when the fell out, and then leaving his chambers at a more sedated pace.  He didn’t head for the stables right away, instead wandering towards the front of the castle.  When he caught sight of his targets standing in front of the door to the audience chamber Poe called out, “Jess, Karé, a moment, if you would.”

 

The two guards bowed and came forward, smiling.  “Yes, your highness,” Jess asked, almost choking over the formal address.

 

“I will be going out for the rest of the afternoon.  Please inform Leia and Han, should they ask.  I expect to be back for dinner.”

 

“Of course, your highness,” Karé nodded with a smile.

 

“Thank you.  And one more thing,” Poe added nonchalantly, “if I hear one more tale of your indecent behavior towards Prince Finn I will personally ensure the pair of you will be on the midnight watch permanently.”  The two guards shared a surprised look.  “A delicately-raised young man such as he shouldn’t have to put up with your crass advances,” Poe finished with a tight frown before turning and making his way towards the stables.

 

“Did he say _delicately-raised_ ,” Jess asked, shocked.

 

Karé shook her head.  “I’ll never understand those two.”

 

“I almost hope they do marry,” Jess said, watching Poe’s figure disappear around the corner.  “No one else would put up with them.”            

 


	3. Disaster of an Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this story is getting written using reserves I didn't know I had O.o  
> Hope you enjoy the next installment! :D

_Fourteenth Summer_

_Ages: Poe-21, Finn-18_

“You’re late,” Han said flatly as he waited for Luke and Finn to climb out of their carriage.

 

“The east road was flooded,” Luke replied, stepping out and shaking out his robes.  “We had to double back.”  Luke adjusted his crown, waiting for his son.  After a moment, he heaved a sigh.  “Son, you’re keeping everyone waiting.”

 

“The party has already started,” Han supplied.

 

“Hear that, Father?  It’s as if no one cares whether I’m here or not,” Finn said snidely as he finally pulled himself from the safety of the carriage.  Instantly both his hands were grabbed, Han on his left and his father on the right.

 

“We will go straight through and join the others,” Luke announced as he and Han started dragging Finn up the steps and into the castle.

 

“Father, I have to change!”

 

“You look alright to me,” Han said gruffly.

 

Finn turned wide, disbelieving eyes over to the regent’s husband.  Finn knew perfectly well he looked a mess; his white shirt didn’t even fit him properly, a fact brought home by how the collar slipped to reveal his shoulder as his father roughly led him around a corner.  “You can’t be serious.”

 

“If you put any effort into dressing to represent your station,” Luke muttered softly, “this would not be an issue.”

 

“Father, you are the only person who travels as though you’re going to your own coronation!”

 

“That’s enough, son.”

 

“Well, you smell alright,” Han commented in an attempt to be helpful.  Luke’ and Finn’s jaws dropped slightly.

 

“Thank you?  It’s spiced oil from Coruscant,” Finn answered, dazed.  His confusion lasted until a small side door came into sight and then he renewed his efforts to pull free.  “No, please!  I’ll be quick, just let me—he’ll laugh at me!”

 

“I thought you didn’t care what Poe thought of you,” Luke said, allowing himself a slight smirk.

 

“I _don’t_ but--,”

 

“Here we go,” Han declared, throwing the door open and pushing Finn into the hall.  Tripping over his feet, Finn stumbled, throwing out his arm to grab something to keep his balance.  His hand made contact with something solid and he clung to it as if his life depended on it.

 

“You always did have a knack for dramatic entrances,” came a dry comment, and Finn bowed his head, dreading looking up.  A hand came to pat Finn’s, clenched around a particularly muscular arm.  “It’s alright; no one noticed.”

 

Finn swallowed and glanced up.  Poe’s eyes had a teasing glint in them and his smile was a bit mocking.  Straightening up, relishing the fact that after his last growth spurt he now could look the older man straight in the eye, Finn said, “I’ll have you know this never happens in Naboo.”

 

“Of course not,” Poe chuckled.  Finn felt Poe’s gaze in his bones as Poe inspected him.  “This is new.”

 

Finn glowered, releasing Poe’s arm to pull his shirt back over his shoulder.  He quickly untied the loose collar and set to work trying to salvage what he had.  “Father wouldn’t let me change.”

 

“Remind me to thank him later.”

 

“What?”  Finn tightened the collar as much as he could and tied it off with a quick knot.  At least his green breeches were clean, and that was more than could be said for his boots, the dark brown leather hidden under a layer of dust.

 

“You mean to tell me this is what you always look like,” Poe asked, he eyes focused unnervingly on Finn’s left clavicle.

 

Finn shrugged uncomfortably.  “It’s—I prefer it, but it’s not—Father normally wouldn’t let me leave the castle like this but we were traveling and—and if I had five minutes I could--,”

 

“You smell different,” Poe stated, leaning slightly closer.

 

“I swear, you and Han are like vultures smelling blood,” Finn huffed, putting his hands on his hips.  “It’s cardamom and—something else and I like it so you will just have to put up with it and--,”

 

“I’m not complaining,” Poe interrupted, catching Finn’s eyes with an odd little smile Finn had never seen before.  “Would you like to dance?”

 

Finn frowned and tilted his head.  “Dance?  There’s no music.”

 

“There will be,” Poe said mysteriously before dropping into a low bow.  “Prince Finn, will you do me the honor of this dance?”

 

Finn blinked in surprise.  This was not how the annual party usually went.  Normally, Poe and Finn tried their best to avoid each other, going out of their way to talk or dance to anyone but the other.  Finn glanced around, noticing that everyone was watching the pair.  “Yes, of course I will.  Stand up,” Finn whispered fiercely, reaching out to pull Poe up if he had to.  This was _embarrassing_.

 

Poe took Finn’s hand as he straightened, lifting it to his lips and placing a quick, soft kiss to the back of Finn’s hand.  Finn decided Poe must have lost his mind at some point over the past year.  Poe shot him a slightly manic smile and Finn felt his stomach drop to his boots.  

 

“Well, let’s do this,” Poe said softly.  Finn blinked at him and nodded once.

 

Poe had to lead Finn further into the ballroom because the younger man wasn’t quite sure his legs remembered how to move.  Poe turned to him smoothly and almost instantly the orchestra began the opening chords of a waltz.  Poe raised their joined hands and Finn placed his left hand on Poe’s waist.  “No, I’ll lead,” Poe chuckled, moving Finn’s left hand to his shoulder.

 

“But I’m the better leader,” Finn hissed.

 

“That is still open to debate,” Poe smiled.  “But I asked you to dance, so I have first choice.”

 

Finn bit the inside of his cheek in frustration but he couldn’t deny that point.  He allowed Poe to settle his warm hand just above his hip and stepped back as Poe swayed forward to the beat.  At first, Finn’s eyes couldn’t stop darting around the room, at the crowd of nobles stood around the edges of the ballroom, watching them.  He felt Poe’s fingers press into his side and he looked up at him curiously.

 

“That’s better,” Poe murmured.  “Are you trying to hide from me?”

 

Finn stared at Poe, confused.  Poe continued to smile that too-soft smile.  “I don’t know what’s happening,” Finn said softly.

 

Poe hummed, his grip tightening slightly.  “Something is different.  You feel it too, don’t you?”

 

“Yes,” Finn agreed, feeling a little lost, “something’s definitely different.”

 

Poe nodded, starting to take bigger steps to move them around the dance floor.  “I like it.”

 

Frankly, in the past couple of summers, Finn would have given his eyeteeth if that meant Poe would look at him like he now was.  Poe’s eyes never left Finn’s face, gaze intent as though Finn was worth staring at, was worth his whole attention.  Finn felt his lips tilt upwards and Poe’s face lit up in response.

 

“I think I like it too,” Finn replied after perhaps too much time had passed.

 

“Good.  I’m glad,” Poe whispered back instantly, adjusting his hold on Finn to bring their chests flush.  Finn was keenly aware of how thin his shirt was.

 

The waltz drew to a close gradually, after Finn felt light-headed in a way he had never been from dancing before and after Poe bit down on his lower lip while dropping his eyes to Finn’s lips.  After the music faded away the pair stayed where they were, in the center of the hall, holding onto each other and sharing air.  Slowly, keeping his eyes on Finn’s, Poe leaned impossibly closer.  Finn let go of Poe’s hand to rest it lightly against the older man’s neck.  Poe flashed him a mischievous grin before placing his own free hand behind Finn’s head, cradling the base of the younger man’s head.  That was enough to convince Finn and he closed the distance between them, pressing his lip against Poe’s with a little more force than he intended.  He felt Poe’s lips lift and his breath puff gently over Finn’s face before Poe’s head shifted and relaxed against him.

 

It wasn’t Finn’s first kiss, but it was the first one that wasn’t rushed and awkward to the point of uncomfortable.  Poe eased against Finn, wrapping around him like a blanket but not stifling.  When Poe’s lips moved, separating slightly, Finn copied the motion.  When Poe’s tongue ran lightly along Finn’s bottom lip, Finn’s hand on Poe’s shoulder tightened.

 

Vaguely Finn became aware of something around him, like the buzzing of bugs.  Except it was louder, echoing off the walls.  It could almost be called a ruckus, and then Finn realized.  Applause.  Their kiss was being applauded.

 

Finn jerked back but not out of Poe’s grasp, casting his wide eyes around the hall, where everyone was on their feet and clapping.  Poe laughed lowly, shaking his head slightly as he looked around.  “Ridiculous,” he muttered under his breath.  Poe shot Finn a bright smile before stepping away, raising an arm as though he was presenting Finn to the crowd.  “It looks like you will get your wedding after all,” Poe announced, beaming.

 

“W-what,” Finn stuttered, grabbing Poe’s extended hand with both of his as the gathered gentry of Yavin cheered.  Poe turned back to him, raising an eyebrow.  “Wedding?”

 

“Yes,” Poe said slowly.  “ _Our_ wedding.”   

 

“I—but we’ve never--,” Finn’s heart clench in his chest.  “Fourteen years and we’ve never discussed--,”

 

“I didn’t believe it would happen,” Poe interrupted, looking at Finn with concern.

 

“Why,” Finn asked softly.

 

Poe blinked and then shook his head.  “I don’t understand.”

 

“Why do you want to marry me?”

 

“Oh!”  Poe’s face cleared and he smiled again.  “False modesty doesn’t become you, Finn.  You know you’re beautiful.”

 

“Thank you,” Finn replied mindlessly.  He heard a buzzing in his ears and tried to shake it away.  “But what else?”

 

“What _else_?”

 

“That can’t be it,” Finn pleaded.  “Beauty _can’t_ be it.”

 

Poe swallowed, his gaze running down the length of Finn’s body before returning to his face.  “I—I’m sorry, I don’t—what else is there?”

 

“No,” Finn breathed.  The room swam and Finn couldn’t keep his feet under him.  He felt unmoored and dizzy, and the hands suddenly on his shoulders didn’t banish the lost feeling.  Then there were voices.

 

“Let’s move this somewhere more private.”

 

“Son, come along.  I have you.”

 

“He needs to sit down.”

 

Finn blinked, focusing again on his surroundings.  Poe had an arm around Finn’s waist and was urging Finn forward.  Glancing to his left, Finn saw his father, stone-faced, with a hand on his shoulder.  Between the two Finn felt hidden from the stares and whispers that followed them out of the room, and he was grateful.  He glanced over to Poe to say as much, but his voice died as he took in Poe’s tight expression.  Turning his head to his father, Finn reached out.

 

Luke grasped his son’s beseeching hand tightly.  “Don’t worry, Finn.  You’re safe.”

 

“In here,” Leia said briskly, opening a door.  Finn was rushed into a study he recognized as Han’s, and he was guided into a chair.

 

“ _What else is there_ ,” Han hissed somewhere behind Finn.

 

“Later,” Poe’s voice replied roughly.  There was a clink of glass and then a snifter was thrust under Finn’s nose.  “Drink this, Finn.”

 

Finn took the glass numbly and drained it without a second thought.  It took a moment before the burn hit him.  He doubled over, hacking.

 

“Are you trying to kill him,” Leia’s voice snapped somewhere to Finn’s left.

 

“No,” Poe ground out.  “I’ve seen him drink stronger.  Breathe, Finn, breathe.  Nice and easy.”

 

Finn managed a deep breath, and then another.  “I’m alright,” he rasped.

 

“You will be,” Poe said solemnly, like a vow.

 

Finn felt a hand settle on the back of his neck and he sensed more than he saw that Poe stepped away from him.

 

“We tried,” Luke said softly.  “No one can say we didn’t try, Leia.”

 

“It was going so well,” came Leia’s quiet reply.

 

“Wait,” Poe interrupted.  “This isn’t the end.”

 

Han barked a harsh laugh.  “I’d like to see what you think ‘the end’ looks like.  Does it involve a fiery inferno?”

 

“Not helpful, Han,” Leia said drily.

 

“It didn’t come out right,” Poe continued.  “Give me chance to fix this.”

 

“Poe, I don’t think this is fixable,” Luke answered, not unkindly.

 

“No, I can—Finn, listen to me.”  Poe dropped to his knees in front of Finn, griping Finn’s chin to meet the younger man’s dazed eyes.  “Finn, you know I trip myself up.  I just need some time to figure out what I want to say.”

 

Finn blinked owlishly at Poe.  “I—time?”

 

“Poe, he’s not capable of this right now,” Luke told the kneeling man firmly.  “He’s in shock.”

 

“Yes, of course,” Poe agreed readily.  “We can talk later.  We have all summer.”  There was a heavy pause and Finn watched, detached, as Poe’s faced transformed from open worry to twisted in anxiety.  “Don’t take him away, Luke.”

 

“Some distance may be advisable,” Luke replied softly.

 

Poe shook his head.  “No.  Please, just give me another chance.”

 

“This may be for the best, Poe,” Leia interjected.  Poe looked over his shoulder, betrayed.  “You can always write him.  Or visit him even.”

 

Poe swallowed.  “May I have a moment?  With Finn.”

 

Another hand came to cup Finn’s cheek and turn his face out of Poe’s grasp.  His father’s face stared down at him.  Finn frowned at the concerned look.  “Father, what’s wrong?”

 

Luke sighed.  “Poe, he needs to rest.”

 

Finn turned his head back to Poe, who was still kneeling in front of him.  “Poe?”

 

“I’m here, Finn,” Poe answered with a shaky smile.  “Do you remember the cranes in the pond?”

 

Finn’s brow furrowed, wondering why Poe would ask that.  Of course he remembered the cranes.  Poe and he had spent many days fishing in that pond.  And they would meet there—oh.  “Yes, I remember,” he nodded.

 

Poe nodded in response.  “Thank you.”  Poe looked back to Luke.  “I’m sorry, sir.”

 

“You have no idea how like your father you are,” Luke replied heavily.  “Son, let us retire for the night.”

 

“Yes, Father,” Finn said obediently, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet.  When Luke paused to open the door, Finn risked a quick glance behind him.  Poe remained on his knees, his head buried in his hands.  Finn wanted to go back and try to help but his father’s hand on his back urged him forward and he went.       

*********

 

Poe paced his room until he heard the clocks chime midnight.  He grabbed his cloak he had abandoned on his bed and carefully cracked the door open.  No guards or servants in sight.  Poe slipped into the hall, closing the door quietly behind him before dashing towards two sconces framing a tapestry of three centaurs prancing in a field of green.  Poe pulled the left sconce and then ducked behind the tapestry and into the dark stairwell that the trapdoor revealed.  Once the door slid closed, the stairway was plunged into darkness but that didn’t hinder him.  One hand against the curvature of stone, Poe easily made his way down the spiral staircase until his hand met wood and he unlatched the lock.  He pushed the door open, instinctively using the cloak around his other arm to protect his face because—for some reason—the secret passageway ended in a rose bush.

 

He managed to creep his way through the bush, after which he took a moment to enjoy the clear night sky and crisp air that comes when summer hasn’t yet settled and spring takes hold after dusk.  Poe always enjoyed the cool nights that followed warm days, but he could wallow in it another time.  He started off through the expanse of the gardens, not bothering to hide his movements now that he had made it outside.  He jumped the low stone wall the separated the formal gardens from the pond and weeping willows and the woods beyond.  Poe noticed the wrought iron benches beside the willow were vacant.  Well, Finn always did have a more difficult time sneaking out.  He could wait.

 

Poe had just settled down on the bench facing the pond when he heard a footfall to his right.  He didn’t glance over until Finn’s reflection in the pond joined his own.  When Finn didn’t move to sit next to him, Poe looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

 

Finn hadn’t changed after the disaster of an arrival, still wearing that loose white shirt and soft-looking green breeches.  Hardly the clothes of a prince, which had taken Poe by surprise upon Finn’s arrival.  The collar was threatening to slide off his shoulder again and Poe smiled as he noted the glint of gold around the younger man’s neck.

 

Finn stood just out of arm’s reach, his own arms wrapped around himself against the chill.  Poe cracked a smile.  “You’re always cold,” he commented, not unkindly.

 

Smiling softly, Finn shrugged.  “It’s warmer back home.”  His voice was back to its usual strength, no longer soft and uncertain as it had been in Han’s study.  Poe sighed relieved.

 

“I think you mean ‘stifling and unfit for human life,’” Poe teased, standing up.  He shook out his cloak to rid it of any rose leaves or thorns before taking a step to the other man and swinging the cloak around Finn’s shoulders.  Poe paused then, resting his hands on Finn’s arms, just below his shoulders.  Finn adjusted the fabric slightly to cover his arms before meeting Poe’s gaze.  “I didn’t know if you’d come tonight.”

 

“Of course I came,” Finn answered, feeling slightly insulted.  “I came here even after you locked me in that barn for hours.”

 

Poe smiled at that.  “I didn’t mean to leave you there that long.  It was only--,”

 

“—a bit of fun,” Finn finished, rolling his eyes.  “So you told me.”

 

“I rescued you,” Poe countered, defending himself.

 

“After I had managed to get on the roof.”

 

“Why did you think climbing up to the roof was a good idea?”

 

“I thought maybe someone would notice me and help me down,” Finn answered haughtily, lifting his nose.  Poe chuckled at that, flicking the younger man’s nose.

 

“Well, I did notice and help you down.”

 

“Did you expect a reward,” Finn asked drily even as his lips twitched up into a small smile.

 

“Honestly, I expected you to tell on me.  I was shocked you didn’t.”

 

“I’m told blackmail is best used when the other is least expecting it.”

 

“Is that so,” Poe asked, laughing.  “Did that wise person tell you anything else?”

 

“Recently he told me I’m nothing but a pretty face,” Finn replied, frowning.

 

“I never said that,” Poe said, shaking his head.  He pressed gently against Finn’s left arm, directing him towards the bench.  Finn allowed it, lowering himself to sit with all the grace of a king seating himself on a throne.  Poe sat next to him with a great deal less ceremony, reaching out to tug the cloak around Finn closed.  “You know I’m never my best on the spot.”

 

“But you couldn’t think of anything,” Finn complained, his bottom lip just barely jutting out.  That pout had been enough to melt Poe even when they were children.  It was also the sign that Poe’s teasing and tricks had gone too far.

 

“Well I’d like to see you list off all the reasons you like me,” Poe shot back, more exasperated than angered.

 

“I could, but you don’t deserve it,” Finn said, sitting up a bit straighter.

 

Poe sighed before carefully laying a hand on Finn’s covered knee.  “I’m not completely despicable, am I?”

 

There was a pause and then one of Finn’s hands emerged from the folds of the dark blue cloak and rested over Poe’s.  “You have your moments.”

 

“Thanks,” Poe said, a crooked smile lifting his face.  “Remember when I took you out to the meadow?  That was nice, wasn’t it?”

 

“You were apologizing for flipping my boat when we were supposed to be fishing,” Finn reminded lightly.  “You made me a flower crown.”

 

“That’s right,” Poe smiled, rotating his hand so he could grasp Finn’s fingers.  “It looked good on you.  You never wear crowns.”

 

“Father says crowns have to be earned.”

 

Poe snorted.  “Luke is a very strange man.”

 

“Yes, but he probably has a point.  What have I done to deserve a crown?”

 

Raising his free hand, Poe cradled Finn’s cheek, turning the younger man’s face towards his own.  “You’ve done everything asked of you.”  Finn swallowed nervously, feeling Poe’s thumb stroke the thin skin just under his eye.  At a loss for what to say, Finn blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

 

“I kept some of the flowers from the crown.”

 

Poe raised an eyebrow.  “They must be rotten.  That was three summers ago.”

 

“Leia showed me how to press them, so they’ll keep,” Finn explained softly.  “I used one of the books in the library.”

 

“The library here?”

 

“Yes, of course.”

 

“I haven’t come across any flowers,” Poe said with suspicion.

 

“Well, firstly, you may not have noticed but you have thousands of books,” Finn pointed out, resting his head more solidly into Poe’s hand.  “Secondly, I used a book I was sure you’d never read.”

 

“Is that right?  Sounds like a challenge to me,” Poe smirked.  “I’ll have all summer, won’t I?”

 

Finn frowned, eyes dropping to look at their joined hands.  “Father wants to leave tomorrow.”

 

“I make one stupid comment and you flee the kingdom.”

 

“I don’t want to leave,” Finn admitted softly.  Poe’s hand shifted, his fingers moving to lift up Finn’s chin.  Finn’s dark, slightly glassy eyes met Poe’s sober gaze.  “I tried to talk Father around but…”

 

“But he’s made his decision and nothing will convince him,” Poe finished, knowing Luke well enough by now.  Finn nodded jerkily at that and his next breath was stuttered.  “I’m sorry, Finn.”

 

“Do you think—someday, will you have an answer,” Finn asked softly.

 

Poe thought back to earlier that evening, when he had spontaneously proclaimed they would get married.  He felt in his bones that that was what he wanted above all else, to marry Finn, the beautiful man who had been in his arms.  He couldn’t explain why he knew that or why he wanted that, but he hadn’t been lying.  When Finn had asked him for an explanation, Poe had said the first thing that came to mind.  It wasn’t good enough and now he was at a loss again.  Why did he want to marry Finn?  Was it because he was beautiful?  Or was it something else he couldn’t find words for?

 

“I hope so,” Poe drew out.  “But it would be cruel to make you wait until I do.”

 

“I like you more than anyone else I know,” Finn whispered with enough sincerity that Poe felt guilty to have those words directed at him.

 

“And you deserve someone who will say that about you, and with more sense than to call you ‘beautiful’ and think that’s enough.”

 

“You knew it wasn’t enough,” Finn accused wetly.  Poe frowned; if Finn started to cry there would be no hope for him.  Poe would say anything to stop tears from running down the other man’s face.  That was why for all of Poe’s faults, he never tried to actually hurt Finn.  He remembered hearing Finn’s cries after the treehouse had toppled down on him.  Leia’s scolding had been superfluous after that; Poe drew the line at tears.

 

“I knew it wasn’t enough,” Poe agreed with a soft smile.  “And I know someday I’ll be able to tell you what you deserve to hear.  And mean it.  Every word.”

 

“And when that day comes, you’ll find me, won’t you?”

 

“I was thinking of sending a messenger actually.”  Poe laughed as Finn shoved his shoulder at that.  “Yes, I’ll find you.  I’ll go all the way to the godforsaken hot land you call ‘home’ and barge into the castle—probably interrupting something important--,”

 

“That sounds about right,” Finn nodded, smiling again.  “And I won’t care at all.”

 

“Perfect,” Poe said.  A breeze came across the pond, rustling the cattails and the long branches of the weeping willow.  Finn shivered, wrapping the cloak around him further.  “We should head back.”

 

“We can stay a bit longer,” Finn offered quickly but Poe just shook his head and stood.

 

“You’ve had a long day.  It’s not every day you arrive to a party, turn down a marriage proposal, and then sneak out at night for a chat.”

 

Finn wrinkled his nose at that but took Poe’s offered hand all the same and let himself be pulled to his feet.  “I didn’t want to say ‘no,’ you know.”

 

“I hardly gave you another choice with my flummoxed answer,” Poe said lightly, privately pleased that Finn’s hand stayed in his as they began walking back to the castle.

 

“You really didn’t,” Finn said honestly with a smile.  There was a pause as they made their way back into the gardens, turning away from the secret door Poe used and towards the wing Finn and Luke stayed in each summer.  “It’s not our fault, if you think about it.”

 

“How’s that?”

 

“Well, who thought it was a good idea to tell two children they’re intended to marry each other and then force them to spend three months of the year together?  What were they thinking?”

 

“Probably that we would become friends,” Poe answered lightly.

 

“Clearly they weren’t taking you into account.”

 

“Oh really?  Just me?”  Poe tugged on Finn’s hand, causing him to stumble slightly.  “I suppose that snake just happened to find its way into my pillowcase, right?”

 

“Snakes are highly intelligent,” Finn replied regally.

 

“And thus, able to climb four flights of stairs, avoiding all notice, and decide to make itself at home in my bed?”

 

“Seems reasonable,” Finn smirked.

 

Poe hummed, unconvinced.  “And that hornet’s nest on my balcony?”

 

Finn grinned evilly at that.  “That may have been a bit mean.”

 

“No, no.  Please, don’t apologize on my account,” Poe joked.  “It got me out of sitting for that portrait.  I should be thanking you.”

 

“You didn’t look at all good with all those stings,” Finn allowed.

 

“I couldn’t tell; my eyes were swollen shut.”

 

“You didn’t tell on me for that,” Finn remarked.

 

“No.  I may have deserved it.  Besides it was genius.  To this day, I don’t know how you managed it.”  Poe smiled as Finn squeezed his hand in response.  “But I think you’re right.  We’ll blame Luke for the plan falling apart.”

 

“Father?  It wasn’t his idea!  He said it was Leia’s!”

 

“Leia would never,” Poe scowled.  “She’s always going on about how I should be taking control of my life.”

 

Finn frowned.  “Then why were we doing this?”

 

“I have no idea.”

 

“Maybe it was your father’s idea,” Finn asked hesitantly.

 

Poe considered that.  “Sure, let’s blame the man who disappeared when I was five.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Finn said softly.  King Kes Dameron was an awkward topic of conversation.

 

Poe squeezed Finn’s hand.  “Don’t apologize.  You’re probably right.”  They stopped under the balcony of Finn’s room, three stories above them.  “How did you get out?”

 

Finn let go of Poe’s hand and went over to the thin tangle of ivy along the stones.  He pulled at it for a moment before he let out a victorious little shout.  Frowning, Poe walked around to the side and saw Finn had tied his sheets together.  The end dangled a few feet above Finn’s reach.

 

“You hid the end in the ivy?”

 

“Yes,” Finn nodded.  “There’s a guard standing outside my door.  He settled in for the night.”

 

“Why,” Poe asked, genuinely curious.

 

“I think he’s there to keep you from charging into my chambers in a fit of passion,” Finn said neutrally, studying the end of the makeshift rope above his head. 

 

Poe stared.  “Why in the world would you think _that_?”

 

“Because that’s what he said when I asked him.”

 

“I don’t think I’ve had a fit of passion in my life,” Poe said, slightly disgusted.

 

“Well, no need to start tonight,” Finn commented lightly, turning back to Poe.  “Could you give me a boost?”

 

“Of course.”  Poe moved to stand under the sheet rope before stooping down and lacing his fingers together.  Finn placed his hands on Poe’s shoulder and put his right foot in the cradle of Poe’s hands.  “Ready?”

 

“Yes—no, wait.”  Poe was beginning to straighten but he dropped back down to look up at Finn.  Finn bit his lip, staring down at Poe’s face.  “Will we—will we still be friends?”

 

Poe blinked.  “Finn, it’ll take more the rejected proposal to get rid of me.”

 

“Good.  Because—I still want—even though you were a bit of an idiot, I do like you.”

 

“Thank you,” Poe said sincerely.  “Even though I am very much an idiot, I like you too.  I’ll miss you this summer.”

 

“I’ll miss you too.”  Finn looked ready to say something else, but instead he took a deep breath and tightened his grip on Poe’s shoulders.  “Okay, I’m ready.”

 

Poe shot him a quick smile before he started standing up and Finn pushed off the ground so all his weight rested on Poe.  Poe tilted his hands slightly to ensure that if Finn fell he would fall against him, but it was unnecessary.  Finn’s hands left Poe’s shoulders and he grabbed onto the end of the sheets and started pulling himself up.  Poe kept his hands under Finn’s boot until Finn could twist his foot into the sheets to help leverage himself up.  Poe stayed there, watching as Finn climbed smoothly up to the balcony.  Then he stepped back, waving up as Finn pulled his sheet rope up.  Finn beamed down, waving back.

 

“Sweet dreams,” Poe called softly, blowing a kiss up to Finn on a whim.

 

Finn made a show of catching the kiss and placing it over his heart.  “Good night!”    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you for the amazing response on the first two chapters! All of the kudos and comments are extremely appreciated. You are all fantastic! :)


	4. Departures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know the movie, you know what's about to happen.  
> If you don't, here we go!

“Son, if we linger any longer we won’t reach town by sundown,” Luke said gently, reaching out and placing a hand on Finn’s shoulder.  Finn just shook his head and crossed his arms, watching the large doors at the top of the stone steps.  “Finn…”

 

“One more minute,” Finn answered, shifting his weight.  “He’ll be here.”

 

Luke sent a tired look over to Han and Leia, who were waiting to send the Naboo party off.  Luke had been surprised at the change in his son from the night before; he had left Finn in his chambers after the prince had drifted from dazed to dozing, feeling certain that his requests to continue their stay in Yavin would cease once Finn had slept.  That had not been the case.  In fact, Luke suspected Finn of deliberately delaying them from their departure.  He hadn’t emerged from his chambers until well after dawn, which was not his habit, and he had lingered over breakfast, clearly waiting for Poe to join them.  When the older prince hadn’t, Luke decided it was for the best.  Luke couldn’t imagine Poe having anything productive to add at this point.

 

“Perhaps Poe left early for the hunting lodge,” Leia suggested gently.

 

“No, he wouldn’t,” Finn answered definitively.  “He wouldn’t want to look like he’s running away or hiding.”

 

“Hiding would be the only sensible thing he’s done at this point,” Han grumbled, crossing his arms and squinting up at the dark clouds on the horizon.  “You’ll have rain,” he commented.

 

“Can’t be helped,” Luke sighed, gesturing for the guards to prepare the carriage.  “Son, the rain will slow us further.”

 

Finn shot his father an unamused look over his shoulder, and under other circumstances Luke would have found it comical.  Luke shook his head and used his hand on his son’s shoulder to turn him away from the castle.

 

“Wait!  You can’t leave without a goodbye!”

 

“Told you so,” Finn told his father vindictively before turning back to the steps Poe was taking two at a time.  “What kept you?”

 

“I didn’t realize I was so pressed for time,” Poe replied, shooting an annoyed glance over at Han and Leia.  “I was in the vaults.”

 

Finn noticed a wooden case in Poe’s left hand, balanced against his hip.  “What were you doing down there?”

 

“I’ll show you,” Poe smiled, offering his hand to Finn with a smile.  Finn took it and started to pull Poe away towards the drawbridge, in a bid for some privacy from the onlookers.

 

“Five minutes and no longer,” Luke called after them, exasperated.  He felt Han and his sister move to flank him on either side, watching the princes.  “I don’t understand it.”

 

“Do you ever feel that with them we’re all three steps behind,” Leia asked.

 

“More like ten,” Han grunted, crossing his arms.

 

“What do you have in the box,” Finn asked as soon as they were away from the entourage.

 

“Open it,” Poe replied, holding it out with both hands.  Finn huffed a soft laugh before flicking the metal latch open and lifting the lid.

 

“Wow,” Finn breathed, lifting up a surprisingly light gold cuff and turning it over in his hands, examining the intricate engravings and reliefs of vines and birds on it.  “I’ve never seen anything like this.”

 

“That’s because it came from a long way away,” Poe said with a smile, still griping the box.  “From my mother’s homeland.”

 

With reverence now, Finn held the cuff closer to his eyes, noticing the delicate details of a long-tailed bird in flight.  “It’s beautiful.  Almost as beautiful as the portraits of your mother.”

 

“Thank you.”  Poe cleared his throat.  “I’m sure she would have wanted someone special to wear it.”

 

Finn smiled softly at that.  The cuff was clearly meant to fit close to the wearer’s wrist; the openings were too small to fit over his hand.  “How am I meant to put it on?”

 

“Who said I’m giving it to you?”

 

Finn’s eyes snapped from the cuff to Poe in alarm before he noticed Poe’s smirk.  Finn brought his foot down on Poe’s toes in retaliation, feeling smug at Poe’s cut-off curse.  “Now, will you tell me how to wear this or will your other foot suffer as well?”

 

“You must have been a horse in a past life,” Poe muttered, setting the box down at his feet before holding his hand out for the cuff.  “There’s a hidden release here, the peacock.”  He pressed his thumb against the bird and it descended slightly with a click.  Then Poe drew the cuff open, revealing a thin gold chain holding the two halves together.  “Tradition has it that the cuff on the right wrist shows friendship, while on the left shows love,” he mentioned, studying Finn’s face as he said it.

 

“On the giver’s part or the wearer’s,” Finn asked, voice steady.

 

“Ah.  The wearer’s choice,” Poe answered quietly, eyes dropping down to the cuff in his hands.

 

Finn nodded absentmindedly, considering his choice.  After a moment, he held out his right wrist, saying, “When you give me your answer, I’ll consider moving it.”

 

“Gracious of you,” Poe commented around the knot in his throat.  He swallowed drily as he slipped the cuff around the younger man’s wrist, threading the chain carefully back into place before clicking it closed.  He kept his hands around the cuff, around Finn’s wrist, eyes downcast.  “I’m sorry I—can’t put it on your left wrist.”

 

“So am I,” Finn said quietly.  “But someday?”

 

“Yes.”  Poe drew Finn’s wrist up and pressed a quick kiss against the cuff.  “Soon.”

 

“When you’re less of an idiot.”

 

“Yes,” Poe said with a surprised laugh.  “When I can tell you what you deserve to hear.”

 

“Until then—you’ll write, won’t you?”

 

“I’m not much of a correspondent,” Poe hedged.  At Finn’s narrowed glare, Poe quickly continued, “But I will do my best.  Don’t be disappointed when my letters aren’t as illustrative as yours.”

 

“Clearly, you’ve never read any letters from me,” Finn grimaced.  “You’ll be lucky to get a list of the day’s activities.”

 

“That would be interesting,” Poe mused.  “I have no idea what you do in Naboo.”

 

“Oh, I’m fighting dragons and conversing with the palace animals on a daily basis,” Finn replied flippantly.

 

“You must have been bored here all these summers,” Poe teased.

 

“Completely bored if it wasn’t for an annoying prince, set on bothering me--,”

 

“Is that right?”  The teasing glint brightened in Poe’s eyes and Finn felt a burst of pride that he had managed to bring a true smile back to the older man’s face.

 

“Prince Finn.”  A Naboo guardsman appeared beside the pair.  “We need to be on our way, your highness.”

 

“Very well,” Finn sighed.  “Thank you, Slip.”  The guardsman bowed and withdrew, but Finn could tell from his father’s expression that any further delays would not be entertained.  “I’ll miss you, Poe.”

 

“I’ll be pacing the palace, not knowing what to do with myself,” Poe said with heavy honesty.  Finn frowned and opened his mouth to protest but Poe shook his head.  “It will give me time to know my thoughts.  I hate this, but I’m sure some good will come from it.”

 

Finn nodded, sniffing against the sudden itch in his nose and weight behind his eyes.  “And it won’t be forever.”

 

“No, of course it won’t.  I’ll see you before you have a chance to miss me.”

 

“Why would I miss you anyway,” Finn joked as Poe took his hand and the pair walked back towards the others.

 

“You’re bound to get yourself into all sorts of trouble without me,” Poe countered with a wink.

 

“You’ll get into more,” Finn snapped back playfully.

 

“Short of starting a war by accident, I can’t imagine how I could have _more_ trouble without you.”

 

“Shut up,” Finn declared, wrinkling his nose as they drew near the waiting party.

 

“And they’re bickering again,” Han shook his head.  “These two, I swear.”

 

“Poe, say goodbye,” Leia instructed firmly.

 

“Goodbye, Prince Finn,” Poe said dutifully with a wink and a short bow.

 

“Finn,” Luke hinted.

 

“Goodbye, Prince Poe,” Finn replied, dipping into the appropriate bow for a prince to offer a soon-to-be-coronated king, mainly to annoy Poe.  The narrowed eyes Poe directed at him showed Finn he had succeeded.  Finn smiled brightly at the older prince, even as he was bustled into the waiting carriage.

 

*****

 

“Son, I assure you, you will be fine.”

 

Finn nodded passively, twisting the handkerchief between his fingers.  The past two hours Finn had been silent, focusing on keeping any tears from slipping out.  So far he had been successful, to the evident surprise of his father who had pressed the handkerchief into his son’s hand as soon the carriage drew away from the castle.  “I know, Father.”

 

“You haven’t spent a summer in Naboo for quite some time,” Luke mentioned, looking out the window as the rain continued to pound against the glass.

 

“Fourteen years,” Finn replied idly.  He sat up straighter and took a deep breath.  “I think I’d like to work on my sailboat.”

 

Luke sighed.  “If you stay in the harbor, I have no complaints.”

 

“I could navigate over to the lagoon,” Finn mused.  “Two days following the coastline.”

 

“You know my opinions about you on the open seas alone,” Luke remined.

 

“I’ll take Chirp with me,” Finn shrugged.

 

“Surprising as this may be to you, your parrot does not instill much confidence in me,” Luke said, rubbing his temple.

 

“If anything happens, I’ll send him to you.”

 

“No.”

 

Finn groaned.  “Well, what else am I to do all summer?”

 

“I’m sure there’s something,” Luke answered hesitantly.  Thinking on it, Luke couldn’t think of a single activity that didn’t involve a boat.  Summers in Naboo were infamous for their long, hot days.  Most nobles left for summer trips to cooler climates or took to the sea, and even the commoners would not be caught outdoors during the height of the season unless they were on the water.  “There must be something.”

 

Finn huffed.  “I’ll be stuck in the palace for _months_.”

 

“You can accompany the supreme judges during their duties,” Luke declared, inspiration striking.  “You’ve been studying the laws for the past year, now you can put that knowledge to practice.”

 

Finn scowled but didn’t retort.  All things considered, it wasn’t the worst plan of action.  And he had always held a fascination about legal actions.  Suddenly the carriage jerked to a halt, sending Finn forward but he caught himself with his feet against the opposite seat to keep from falling into his father.  “Why’d we stop?”

 

Luke waited until Finn was seated before opening the door.  He leaned out to see if there was an issue.  The driver pointed at a tall figure wrapped in a large cloak blocking the road.  Luke frowned and said quietly, “Wait here, son.”

 

Finn frowned but did as was asked, primarily because he had no weapon beside the thin dagger in his boot.  He watched his father climb out of the carriage, shutting the door behind him.  Finn crossed his arms, looking down at the cuff on his arm again.  It was a nice gesture, even if he would have preferred Poe to keep the present and instead say something along the lines of ‘I love you and…’

 

A bright flash of red light and an otherworldly roar set Finn hurtling out of the carriage, dagger in hand, yelling out to his father.

 

*****

 

“ _What else is there_?”

 

“Yes, I know,” Poe grumbled as he paced before the fireplace.

 

“What else is there,” Han continued.  “He says: ‘beauty can’t be it.’  And _you_ say: ‘what else is there?!’”

 

“It was dumb, I _know_ ,” Poe snapped back, moving one of his knights forward as he passed the chessboard Snap was seated at.

 

“You should write a book,” Han countered drily.  “’How to Offend a Man in Five Syllables or Less.’”

 

Poe groaned, his hands going to his hair and tugging at his curls in frustration.

 

“Han, I’m not sure you have a foot to stand on,” Leia mentioned from her seat in front of the fireplace.

 

“Even I never said anything like _that_.”

 

“I didn’t know what else to say,” Poe moaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

“Your move, Poe,” Snap said.  Poe walked back to the board, glanced at the pieces, and then moved his rook three spaces to the left.

 

“Think, Poe,” Leia urged.  “There must be something you love about Finn other than his beauty.”

 

“Of course there is,” Poe stated, almost insulted.  “There’s—well, there’s—you know.  He’s…but he’s also—and even when he’s not—and that thing he does when—you know?”  Leia moaned as Han and Snap stared at Poe incredulously.  Poe sighed, annoyed, and braced himself against the table.  “I don’t know how to say it.”

 

Snap cleared his throat.  “Well, you’ve just lost your queen,” he said, moving his bishop.

 

“Prophetic,” Poe muttered, chewing on his bottom lip.  “If only I could _show_ him.”

 

“And how would you do that,” Han asked exasperated.

 

“A—a gesture of some kind,” Poe answered, mind racing.  “Something that would prove to him I love him.”

 

Leia hummed thoughtfully.  “Actions can sometimes speak louder than words,” she allowed.

 

Poe beamed.  “That’s it then.  I’ll prove my love.”  Poe glanced at the board, moving his rook forward with a quick, “Checkmate.”

 

Snap stood up, staring at the board in disbelief.  Poe turned back to Han but the words died on his lips as the heavy wood door swung open and wind, rain, and an injured guard wearing the colors of Naboo fell through the door.

 

Poe jumped over the balcony, rolling when he landed from the two-floor drop.  He scrambled to his feet and ran to catch the guard as he began to collapse.  Recognizing the man, Poe said, “Slip.  Slip, tell me what happened!”

 

Slip gasped and grimaced as Poe pressed a hand firmly against the wound across his stomach.  “W-we—attacked.  G-great…animal.”

 

Poe’s vision blurred red and then he shouted, “I need a horse!”  He looked back down at Slip.  “Where?  Where were you?”

 

“W-west ro-road,” Slip winced.  “F-f-five m-miles from t-town.”

 

“He needs a doctor,” Poe declared, easing the guard down onto his back.  He looked around frantically, spotting Snap watching them.  “Snap, hold the wound.  Han, get a doctor.  I’m going.”

 

“Poe, wait for support,” Leia ordered but Poe just shook his head, wiping his bloody hand on his breeches as he stood.

 

“No time,” Poe countered before running out into the rain and down the slippery steps.  His steed had been saddled in haste, but he was glad to see a sword as well as his quiver and bow were strapped to the saddle.  Poe mounted quickly and pressed his heels into the horse’s flanks.  With a sharp shout, Poe and his mount took off into the night, heedless of the rain pounding relentlessly against their faces.

 

The scene of the attack was gruesome, but Poe could barely spare a glance beyond noticing none of the mangled bodies were Finn’s.  Poe leapt from the saddle and hurdled to the overturn carriage, ripping the door open.  At the empty interior, Poe spun around, pushing his wet hair out of his eyes.

 

“Finn!  Finn, can you hear me?!”  Poe looked at the trees, wondering how he would search them, where to start.  “Finn!”

 

A faint groan beyond the carriage caught Poe’s attention and he took off, jumping over a broken axel and wheel.  Lying in the ditch beside the road was King Luke, his robes bloodied and his body frighteningly still.

 

“Luke!”  Poe dropped to his knees in the mud beside him, running a shaking hand along the king’s form, searching for wounds.  “What—who did this?”

 

“It—it came from nowhere,” Luke breathed, his eyes opening slightly.  “A—a great…animal.”

 

Poe swallowed, gasping.  “Finn.  Where is Finn?  Did he run?”

 

Luke winced, managing to shake his head once.  He made an effort to lift one of his clenched hands and Poe took it.  Noticing a glint, Poe carefully pried Luke’s freezing cold fingers apart, and he could tell Luke was struggling to help.  There, in Luke’s palm, was the golden heart with a swan etched on the surface.  Poe cursed fiercely, taking it into his own hand as Luke gasped out, “Poe, listen.  It’s not what it seems.  It’s n-not what it seems.”

 

“What’s not,” Poe asked desperately, grasping Luke’s shoulders and then his face, the chain of the locket wrapped around Poe’s fingers.  The skin under Poe’s hands was turning ice cold even as Luke continued to look up at Poe.  “What happened?  Where is Finn?!”

 

“F-Finn is…F-Finn is…gone.”

 

Poe panted for breath as he watched Luke’s eyes slide close.  Poe shook his head wordlessly, his fingers touching Luke’s eyelids gently, shaking.  They were as cold as his cheeks.  Poe vaguely wondered how that could be, before he pushed himself away and stumbled back to the road, feeling as though the trees were closing in on him.

 

“Finn,” he shouted again helplessly, sinking to his knees in exhaustion.

 

He stayed there, tears mixing with rain on his face.  He stayed there as Han, Leia, and other guards arrived.  He stayed there as the dead were wrapped in blankets to be carried back to the castle.  He stayed there as Leia whispered something about Wizard’s Sleep.  He stayed there until Han heaved him to his feet with a gruff, “Come on, Poe.  Finn wouldn’t want you to catch your death out here.”

 

Poe let himself be manhandled onto his horse, griping the bridle between stiff fingers.  Finn was gone.  For now.  Poe would find him.  Silently as he followed behind Leia’s steed, Poe made a vow, fingers tightening around the locket in his palm: he wouldn’t stop looking for Finn until he found him.  No matter how long it could take.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all kicking off now!  
> If anyone is wondering about what Wizard's Sleep is, all will be made clear next chapter. But I will be completely honest, I couldn't kill Luke if there was a gun to my head-probably O.o
> 
> Thank you so much for the amazing response to this story! You are making writing this story even more fun! Thank you for all the comments and kudos on the last chapter; you are all fantastic!! :D


	5. The Curse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, not sure how this is getting written so quickly, but I hope all of you are enjoying the ride! :)
> 
> Chapter warning: creeper being creepy, basically. A bit of non-consensual touching and choking.

Living on the grounds of a sorcerer’s castle had its advantages.  Most predators avoided the area, except for the ones the sorcerer kept.  There was the occasional risk of transformation for amusement or the odd explosion, but overall the creatures who were brave enough to call Swan Lake home had an easy, if not calm, existence.  It was even better when the sorcerer and his lackey went away for days at a time, and it was one of these quiet periods when something new happened.

 

The frog and the turtle were old friends, having survived sporadic attacks by the moat crocodiles and no less than six transformations into animals ranging from a peacock to a seal to a rather attractive gecko, if the frog did say so himself.  Night was beginning to fall on a pleasant early summer evening when the sorcerer appeared abruptly, as was his fashion.  His lackey followed after a period, dragging an uncooperating sack.  Distressed cried came from whatever poor animal had got caught this time.  The frog and the turtle exchanged a quick look before edging closer to the lake’s edge, curious.

 

“Drop him in the water,” the sorcerer ordered, gesturing to the lake with a lazy wave of the hand.

 

“Easier—oof—said than done,” the lackey grunted as the sack made a valiant effort to escape.  Adjusting his grip, the lackey heaved the sack up and tossed it into the lake without ceremony.  The sack slacked open upon hitting the water, and the turtle and the frog waited to see what would emerge.

 

The first thing the animals noticed was this was no regular swan, and that had nothing to do with its pristine glossy black feathers—although the strange gold tips on the pinfeathers of its right wing were an unusual marking.  Firstly, this swan seemed quite confused about itself, flapping its wings ineffectively while studying its reflection in the glassy surface of the lake with evident fear.  It didn’t appear to have the ability to fly or float, which was curious because surely all swans are born knowing how to do either. 

 

“Now, now, little prince,” the sorcerer cooed from a safe distance.  “Don’t be frightened.  It’s just a little curse—a clever one at that.  Just watch as the moon rises.”

 

The swan appeared to devise how to paddle its webbed feet in order to keep from sinking, and it stretched its long neck to send a particularly loathing look at the sorcerer.  As the moon rose behind the swan, its reflection skimming across the rippling surface, soft purple spots of light appeared in the water around the swan.  This was also upsetting to the swan, which tried to swim away from the dancing lights even as they grew in number and surrounded it.  The water rose around the bird in swirls as the lights brightened to the point that the turtle and the frog had to look away.

 

“There now.  As soon as the moon rises over the lake, you’ll become human,” the sorcerer continued gleefully.  “Provided you’re on the lake at the time, of course.”

 

The turtle and the frog blinked against the flashes of light until the whirls of purple faded away, leaving, much to the creatures’ surprise, a human collapsing against the mossy bank.

 

Finn panted for breath, staring down at his hands pressed against the cool, damp ground.  Hands.  _His hands_.  He knelt up, looking down at his ripped tunic and tattered shirt sleeves, patting his hands down his brown breeches shakily.  Then, gulping, he looked up at the two men looming above him.  The red-haired man stood behind the taller, beaming man dressed in black and wrapped in a long cloak.  Instinctively Finn knew who he had to blame for this entire disaster, and he charged the bald man with an angry growl.

 

“Ah ah ah, little prince,” the taller man mocked, unconcerned at Finn’s approach.  With a flick of his wrist, the sorcerer sent Finn flying back into a sturdy tree.  Winded, Finn didn’t have a chance to fight as ivy vines came to wrap around his legs, wrists, and neck.  “Is that anyway to greet your host?”

 

“Who are you,” Finn hissed, trying to pull his wrists free.

 

“Surely you can guess,” the sorcerer smirked, throwing his arms wide.  Unimpressed Finn looked the man over, still rubbing the vines against the rough bark.

 

“No, I don’t have any idea,” Finn said, purposely snootily.

 

The sorcerer scowled.  “Why, I’m Snoke the Sorcerer, Master of the Dark Arts!  Your father’s greatest nemesis!”

 

Finn raised an eyebrow.  “He never mentioned you.”

 

The red-haired man cackled at that, but fell silent when Snoke shot him a dark look.  “He probably couldn’t bring himself to talk about me.  That’s how much he feared me.”

 

Finn snorted.  “Or you weren’t important enough to--,” he was cut off by the vines across his neck tightening.

 

“Not that it matters now.  Dead men cannot tell tales,” Snoke continued gleefully.

 

Finn glared but stayed silent, even as the pressure on his throat eased.  He knew in his heart his father wasn’t dead.  Injured, probably.  Angry, most certainly.  But not dead.  “What do you want?”

 

“Simply to take everything Luke loved,” Snoke answered nonchalantly, inspecting the nails of his right hand.

 

Finn blinked, glancing down at the vines twisting around and up his legs.  “And now what?”

 

“You are merely the start.  What I really, truly want is Naboo,” Snoke replied with a sharp smiled.

 

“Then you’ll have to kill me,” Finn shot back recklessly.  “You’ll take the throne from my dead hands!”

 

“No need to be dramatic,” Snoke sighed.  “I’ve tried taking the throne already.  The disappointing thing about taking something is you must spend your whole life protecting it. No,” he continued, walking towards the tree Finn was bound to, “it’s much easier to have it given to you.”

 

“ _Given_?  I’d never--,”

 

“I hear your marriage to the crown prince of Yavin is not to be,” Snoke interrupted, running a cold finger along Finn’s jaw, even as Finn tried to jerk away.  “Such a shame.  Such an advantageous match.  However, it is not the only match to be made.”

 

“I will never marry you,” Finn said lowly, lip curling in disgust.

 

“Oh, you flatter me,” Snoke smirked.  “I’m a bit recognizable after your father banished me.  That is where my associate’s role begins.  Hux, do come and introduce yourself to the little prince.”

 

“Hello.  I stuffed you in the sack,” Hux mentioned as he came to stand next to Snoke.  “That was enjoyable.”

 

“Let me rephrase my earlier statement,” Finn said, ignoring Hux.  “I will never marry anyone involved in this ridiculous plot.”

 

“I didn’t realize you enjoyed your swan form so much,” Snoke answered casually, glancing towards the lake.  “You seem set on making it a permanent state.”

 

“What?”

 

“The curse will remain until you accept a vow of everlasting love,” Snoke smiled nefariously.  “An additional wrinkle: the one swearing the vow must prove it to the world.  Clever in its simplicity, don’t you agree?”

 

Finn wrinkled his nose.  “It sounds completely idiotic.”

 

“I assure you it’s very tidy,” Snoke countered, lips hardly moving as he glared at Finn.  Finn seemed to think about it before he brought his now-free right fist swinging forward and connecting with Snoke’s nose.  Snoke cried out, stumbling back a step.  His eyes flashed with red light that Finn gulped at before his throat was squeezed by the ivy again.  “You little brat,” he hissed as Finn gasped open-mouthed for air.  “You will show some _respect_ —arg!”  A small frog abruptly landed on Snoke’s face.  His concentration broken, the vines binding Finn fell slack and Finn tore himself free and started running for the woods.

 

“That won’t do you any good,” Hux called after the prince lazily.  “No matter where you go, as soon as the moonlight leaves the lake, you’ll turn into a swan.”  Finn’s pounding steps faltered.

 

“And you have to be on the lake when the moon rises if you wish to be human again,” Snoke added as he threw the offending amphibian into said lake.  Finn sagged against the nearest tree, brow furrowed in confusion.  Silence stretched between them until Snoke announced, “Come along, Hux.  Let’s leave our guest to think his situation over.  I’m certain tomorrow he will be more sensible.”

 

Finn listened to them leave, their footsteps heavy against the soggy sod as they made their way to the long stone bridge leading to a dilapidated castle on the far side of the lake.  When he could no longer hear them, Finn turned dejectedly back to the lake, dragging his feet until he fell to his knees at water’s edge.  The left side of his face was smeared with dried blood, and he dipped his hand in the water to scrub it way.  His eyes in the watery reflection stared back at him, haunted and sad.

 

“You know, curses are meant to be broken,” came a voice.

 

Finn jerked in surprise, turning too fast and landing in the lake as he looked for where the voice had come from.  A frog was seated on the back of a turtle, but beyond that Finn couldn’t see another living being other than the fireflies blinking lazily among the trees.

 

“Down here,” came another, slower voice.  Finn blinked, his eyes dropping to the frog and turtle.

 

“Are—are you talking to me,” Finn asked softly.

 

“Of course,” the frog said exasperatedly.  “Do you see another cursed creature around here?”

 

“No,” Finn answered mindlessly, eyes wide.  “I—I suppose I don’t.  Excuse me, but can you speak to all humans?”

 

“No,” the turtle said, shaking its head slowly.  “But you’re not all human anymore, are you?”

 

“And we happen to be fluent in waterfowl,” the frog said, standing up on its back legs.

 

“I—you don’t say.”  Finn shifted until he was seated on the moss in front of his companions.  “I don’t mean to be rude, but I’ve never spoken to anyone—not human before.”

 

“How boring,” the frog declared.

 

“Yes—yes, I suppose it must be,” Finn replied with a shaky smile.  “My name is Finn.  Prince Finn of Naboo.  It’s very nice to meet you both.”

 

“Nice to meet you.  I am Prince Bastian of the Lake,” the frog answered with a brisk bow.

 

“Thinks he’s a prince,” the turtle told Finn softly.

 

“I _am_ a prince,” Bastian shot back.

 

“I’ve known you since you were a tadpole,” the turtle answered lazily.

 

“And I was the _prince_ amongst tadpoles!”

 

“I’m certain you were,” Finn reassured quickly.  “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Prince Bastian.”

 

Bastian puffed out his chest and let out a loud ribbit.  The turtle rolled his eyes.  “You shouldn’t encourage him.”

 

“And you, Sir Turtle?  Are you a duke or a count,” Finn asked, bringing his knees to his chest and hugging them tight, thankful that his hands had ceased trembling.

 

“No, I’m just a turtle.  My friends call me Iolo.”

 

“Everyone else calls him ‘Slow,’” Bastian added drily.

 

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Iolo,” Finn said promptly.  He swallowed, glancing around nervously.  “You—you said something about breaking the curse?”

 

Bastian nodded, squatting back down on Iolo’s shell.  “Of course.  There’s always a way to break a curse.  Even a snake could tell you that.”

 

“How,” Finn breathed, hope starting to swell in his chest.

 

“Well, killing the sorcerer is a good way,” Iolo offered.  “Although, I’ve never seen the sorcerer be killed before.”

 

Finn stared at Iolo as Bastian continued, “And we would be in a proper mess if we kill him and the curse _isn’t_ broken.”

 

“Have—do you kill people frequently,” Finn asked nervously.

 

Bastian hopped down and exchanged a look with Iolo.  “No, but how hard can it be?”

 

Finn gulped.  “I’ve never killed anyone.”

 

“Then you can leave that course of action to us,” Bastian said with a firm single nod.  “It would also be helpful if you’re a sorcerer as well.  Are you a sorcerer?”

 

Finn glanced down at his hands, shaking again.  “No.  No, I’m not.”

 

“That’s a shame,” Bastian said under his breath. 

 

“Not your fault you’re not,” Iolo added helpfully.

 

“No, no, I didn’t mean that,” Bastian agreed, hopping onto Finn’s knee.  “I’m sure you’ll do your best without being a sorcerer.”  Finn nodded slightly, turning his head to yawn into his shoulder.  “Are you tired?”

 

“A little, but we should plan some more,” Finn shrugged.

 

“Sleep is very important for swans,” Iolo stated.

 

“I’m not really a swan,” Finn mumbled.

 

“It won’t do you any good to deny it,” Bastian said with certainty.  “We saw you go from a swan to—poof—this!  You’re a swan.”

 

Finn groaned at that, bowing his head.  A wet, webbed foot reached out and patted him on the head.

 

“We can plan more tomorrow,” Iolo suggested.

 

“Sounds good,” Bastian nodded, hopping down into the shallows of the lake, submerging himself half in the water and settling himself.  “Until tomorrow then.”

 

Iolo ambled over to Finn’s side before sitting down and drawing his legs into his shell.  “You can rest on me,” he offered.

 

Finn swallowed around a lump in his throat.  “Thank you, Iolo.  Good night, both of you.  And thank you, for helping me.”

 

“We haven’t even done anything yet,” Bastian countered cheerfully before his eyes glazed over with sleep.

 

Iolo drew his head into his shell, and Finn slowly arranged himself.  He crossed his arms across Iolo’s shell and rested his head on top, staring blankly across the lake.  This had to be the single worst day of his life, and that included Poe insulting him in front of an entire ballroom of people.

 

Thinking of Poe, Finn glanced down at the gold cuff still encasing his right wrist.  It made him wish he still had his locket.  What will Poe think now that Finn had vanished?  Would he be worried?  And what about his father?

 

Wincing, Finn shook his head, trying to keep the memories from the attack at bay.  But they came rushing back to him with vengeance.

 

_Ducking behind a tree, Finn notched another arrow into the bow in his hands as a cut-off yell singled another guard falling dead before the monster.  The looming beast, winged but bear-like with the face of a wolf had been picking of the guards easily.  Finn had grabbed the bow and quiver from a fallen guard when it became clear he was useless with just his dagger._

_His father ducked behind the tree beside Finn’s, panting for breath with a bloody sword grasped in his hand._

_Finn glanced quickly at the quiver.  “I only have two left,” he told his father, breathing hard.  “If I distract it, you can attack its flank.”_

_“Finn, you have to go, now,” Luke hissed.  “Stay under the tree cover and head to the castle.”_

_Finn shook his head.  “No, not without you.”_

_“Son, I’m the one he wants,” Luke replied sternly._

_“Then it won’t even notice me,” Finn replied before slipping around the tree and dashing towards the clearing, keeping low.  The beast was tearing the carriage apart, searching.  Finn set his feet and squinted one eye, aiming for the beast’s eye.  The arrow he released whistled through the air, flying true, but the beast noticed and turned to snap the arrow between its sharp teeth.  It started towards Finn, spreading its bat-like wings wide.  Finn notched his last arrow and picked his spot._

_Just as Finn’s arrow shot towards the beast’s stomach, Luke charged from Finn’s left, sword driving into the beast’s tender flesh below its ribcage.  The beast cried out in pain, its huge wing smacking against Luke, sending him flying back._

_“Father!”  Finn dropped the bow and rushed forward from where he was hiding._

_Luke saw him running towards him and threw out a hand, shouting, “No!”_

_Suddenly Finn ran smack into a wall of blue vibrating light.  Finn stared, pushing against the solid light, but he couldn’t get through.  He raised his wide eyes to his father, who was now holding another sword from a fallen guard.  Luke had used_ magic _.  His_ father _had used magic.  Finn never knew his father had_ magic _._

_As the beast and his father faced off, Finn pounded against the shield of magic encasing him.  He tried to yell out to his father but his voice was absorbed by the light around him.  He was truly hidden.  Finn had heard of shielding spells, how they can make a person invisible.  But he had never dreamed his father could cast one._

_Finn cried out as the beast’s claws tore at his father’s chest.  He pressed his hands against the shield.  “Please!  Don’t let him die,” he gasped helplessly.  He felt the shield shiver under his hands.  Finn swallowed.  “Don’t let my father die,” he ordered, praying with every inch of his being that his father’s magic would want to keep the man safe._

_A bright flash of green lightning appeared across the surface of the shield and then the wall shattered.  Blue and green light shot away from Finn so fast it left him dizzy, and surrounded Luke just as the beast leapt towards him for the final blow.  The beast was thrown back as if by wind and Finn sprinted towards his father’s fallen form._

_His father glowed under the green and blue sparks of magic slowly sinking into his body.  “Father,” Finn gulped.  “Father, you’re going to be okay.  I promise.”_

_“What have you done,” Luke breathed, staring up at his son._

_Finn shook his head.  “I don’t—I don’t know, but you’ll be safe.”_

_“Run, Finn,” Luke ordered, a hand resting heavily against Finn’s neck.  Finn opened his mouth to disagree but a shadow fell over them from behind Finn.  Luke growled, “No, you won’t hurt my son.”_

_A dark chuckle rang out before Finn’s arms were wrenched behind his back.  Someone tried to drag him away, but Finn struggled to break free.  Luke grimaced helplessly, seemingly trying to move but unable to.  As Finn was finally pulled away, he felt the chain of his locket break as his father’s hand fell uselessly to his side.  He heard his father scream before the world went black._

 

Finn fervently brushed away a few tears dripping down his cheeks, breathing fast.  Well, sleeping was not an option tonight he decided as he stood up on quivering legs.  He started off around the edge of the lake, creeping quietly so he wouldn’t disturb Bastian and Iolo.

 

Hugging his arms around himself, Finn decided he would do everything to break this curse.  Then he would find his father and demand an explanation.  And then, because he wouldn’t let one more thing hang over him, he would find Poe and tell him exactly what he thought of the older prince.            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, no Poe in this chapter, but all the Finn-development! :)
> 
> Thank you so much for all the amazing comments and kudos on the last chapter! You are absolutely spectacular readers!! :D


	6. Two Months Later

_Two months later_

 

“Your highness, we really must make a decision regarding the procession.  Traditionally, of course, your spouse or intended would have the place of honor--,”

 

“Then that is how we’ll have it,” Poe interrupted, not looking up from the large book he was flicking through.

 

The Lord Stewart shot a concerned look to Leia, who smiled tightly in response.  “Poe, there’s no one that fits those descriptions.”

 

“Of course there is,” Poe replied, closing the book and setting it aside.  “Finn will have the place of honor, followed by you and Han.  Luke, as Finn’s father, should come after.”

 

Leia repressed a heartfelt groan but the Lord Stewart was less successful with his soft whimper.  “A-as you say, your highness,” he murmured.

 

“Would you excuse us for a moment,” Leia dismissed the Lord Stewart, who hurried out of the room, clutching his scrolls to his chest.  “Poe, you’re making this very difficult.”

 

“I’m not taking the throne until Finn is home,” Poe replied absently, examining the spine of another book before discarding it.  “I’ve told you that a thousand times.”

 

“And I am telling you Yavin needs a king,” Leia declared, drawing herself up.  Poe shot her a bored look before glancing out the tall windows.

 

“If that’s all for today, I need to practice,” Poe said, pushing all the books on the desk to the corner to be shelved later.

 

“That is not all,” Leia said in a scolding tone of voice Poe remembered vividly from childhood.  “Poe, it is time to face the facts.  There are duties here that only you can perform.”

 

“And one of those is finding Finn,” Poe snapped, “since the rest of you have given up on him.”

 

“It’s been months, Poe.  Finn is not coming back.  The whole kingdom knows that.”

 

“The whole kingdom is wrong!”  Poe slammed his fist down on the desk in frustration.  “Finn is alive, and I will find him.  You know Finn; if there was a way for him to return he would have found it by now.  He needs help, and at least I’m not giving up on your nephew.”

 

“We have looked everywhere,” Leia shook her head, exhausted.  “There hasn’t been a sign of him.  Poe, all you know is that some great animal appeared suddenly--,”

 

“And it took Finn,” Poe finished with certainty.

 

Leia sighed.  “Perhaps it did, but we have no way of knowing that.  The only person who could give us any answers is in Wizard’s Sleep, without any signs of waking.”

 

“What do you think I’ve been looking for,” Poe growled, gesturing to the stack of books.  “There’s nothing on Wizard’s Sleep anywhere in the library.  I never even heard of it before.”  Poe bowed his head with a huff; he had also never heard of Luke having magic but that was a separate issue entirely.

 

There was a long beat of silence and then Leia’s hand settled on Poe’s shoulder.  “Poe--,”

 

“I’ll be outside if you need me,” Poe interrupted while turning away towards the door.

 

“I’m sorry, Poe.”

 

“I’m not,” Poe stated over his shoulder as he left the study.  He headed outside, ignoring the pitying looks from servants and guards he passed.  He was used to that after two months; after the first week passed without any word or sighting of the prince of Naboo, the palace inhabitants had begun treating Poe like he was ill. 

 

Why didn’t anyone else _understand_?  Why couldn’t anyone else _see_ the entire situation was suspicious?  Did they think the great animal ate Finn?  If it had a taste for human flesh, why didn’t nibble on any of the guards he killed?  If it was a random wild animal attack, why hadn’t anyone seen a killer beast in the area since?  It was so clear to Poe that the great animal was under the control of someone, someone who wanted to attack the Naboo party.  The animal was sent to take Finn, but _why_?  That was where Poe’s theories fell apart.  Who would go to such ends to take Finn?  Who would commit an act of war—attack on a royal family on foreign soil—to kidnap _Finn_?  Finn had no enemies, hadn’t been out in society long enough for jealousy or grudges to take hold, hadn’t taken on any duties of the kingdom yet.  If Finn had been the one left in Wizard’s Sleep and Luke the one taken, that would have made some sense.  Not much more sense because Poe had no idea the Skywalkers had magic in their bloodline.  But no, Luke was unconscious with no sign of waking in a room in the west tower and Finn was missing.

 

“Poe, are you alright,” Snap asked cautiously.  Poe blinked and looked around, noticing his feet him down to the archery range.  Han and Snap leaned against the low wooden fence, watching him with thinly-veiled concern.

 

“I’m fine,” Poe answered firmly, walking over to where his bow and quiver rested.  “Are the guards ready?”

 

“It’s the guards’ day off,” Han replied.  Poe frowned and raised an eyebrow.

 

“All of them?”

 

“Yes.  Well,” Snap continued when Poe’s eyes narrowed in his direction, “they said they wouldn’t run around and get shot at when it’s this hot outside.”

 

Poe squinted up at the cloudless sky, deciding that it was quite warm today.  “What now then?”

 

“We conscribed the orchestra,” Han said.  “They seem…hesitant.”

 

Poe saw the court orchestra members huddled in a tight group in the white gazebo across the lawn.  “Did you tell them the arrows are harmless,” Poe asked, taking an arrow from his quiver.  The point was covered with a thick ball of fabric, tinted with orange powder.

 

“I did.  They appear to be unconvinced,” Han shrugged.

 

Sighing, Poe dropped the arrow back into the quiver.  “Thank you for your time,” he called over to the orchestra.  “Your service is no longer required!  Return to your other duties, if you will!”

 

With a collective sigh Poe could hear across the lawn, the orchestra members scattered, hurrying back to the castle.

 

“I guess we won’t be practicing today,” Snap said relieved.  He had never been particularly good at archery, but after a summer spent with a bow in his hands until there were blisters, Snap could say with complete sincerity he hated archery.

 

“We could always do a round of Catch and Fire,” Han suggested with a smirk in Snap’s direction.  Snap gulped and Poe beamed.

 

“Perfect, Han!  Snap, find an apple—I’ll go collect real arrows,” Poe said cheerfully, heading towards the armory.

 

“Remember a shield,” Han shouted.  Poe rolled his eyes but waved a hand to acknowledge he had heard.

 

“And a helmet and a breastplate and maybe some chainmail!”

 

“Why, Snap, you sound nervous,” Han teased as Poe walked off.  Snap glared back.

 

“You know Catch and Fire is dangerous,” Snap hissed.

 

“I thought the whole reason we’re out here day after day is so Poe is ready to fight some great animal,” Han said flatly, fighting to keep his face neutral.  Snap stared at him before the pair burst out laughing.  And they were still snickering when Poe returned and thrust a helmet and apple into Snap’s chest.

 

“Let’s do this,” Poe grumbled.  He also left the quiver of sharpened arrows at Snap’s feet before marching away, snatching up his bow on the way.  Han grimaced, helping Snap fasten the apple to the top of the helmet.

 

“Remember, aim for the heart,” Han muttered.  Snap swallowed drily but nodded, pulling the helmet on.  Han walked over to Poe, cursing under his breath when he saw Poe in position fifty yards away, back turned to them.  “You need to wear a shield at least,” he growled, coming to stand next to Poe.

 

“I don’t need one,” Poe muttered back, not looking at Han.

 

“Poe.”  Han scowled as the prince didn’t reply.  “Poe, it’s noble of you to continue to hold out hope of finding him.”

 

“Don’t,” Poe shook his head.  “I—I know he’s alive, Han.  I can’t explain it, but I know it.”

 

Han huffed, crossing his arms.  “You’ve become obsessed, Poe.  You can’t spend all your time at this.  You are more than this.”

 

Poe swallowed, glancing down at the bow in his hand.  “I’m not giving up on Finn.”  Han opened his mouth but Poe held up a hand.  “But I can—I will do better…regarding the coronation.”

 

“That’s all we ask,” Han said, a half-smile lifting his face.  Poe shook his head, planting his feet and bending his knees slightly, ready.  Han turned away, raising his hand to single Snap to prepare.  Han walked halfway between the two, Snap visibly shaking already, arrow notched and bow raised.

 

“Oh please, oh please, oh please,” Snap prayed.

 

“Come on, Snap,” Poe breathed, knowing without looking his friend was shaking like a leaf.  “Hold it steady.”

 

Han dropped his arm.

 

“Now,” Snap squeaked out, releasing the arrow, too afraid to look away as it shot towards Poe’s unprotected back.

 

Poe heard the approaching soft whistle and pivoted with the toe of the boot dug into the ground.  He snatched the arrow from the air as he turned out of its path, notched it in his own bow as he planted his right foot again in the ground, and shot it back at Snap without pausing to breath.

 

Snap froze in fear as the arrow whisked towards him.  He squeezed his eyes shut, fighting every instinct to dive away.  Then there was a swish of the arrow flying through the apple on top of Snap’s helmet, followed by a thud as the arrow buried itself in the tree behind him.  As he collapsed backwards, Snap heard Han shout, “Fifty-two out of fifty-two!  Well done, Poe!”

 

Poe cracked a smile as Han went to revive Snap, eyes drifting towards the woods beyond.  “Don’t lose hope, Finn.  Wherever you are, whatever you need, I’ll be there soon.”

 

*****

 

Finn collapsed onto his back on the mossy bank, gasping for breath.  His eyes were shut as he tried to get his bearings again, but he felt deep relief as something soft and slippery slipped under his left hand and something dry and rough nudged under his right.  After a moment of deep breathing, Finn blinked his eyes opened, glancing from Bastian to Iolo with a shaky smile.  “Thank you,” he gasped.

 

Iolo nodded his head with a smile.  “Are you certain you aren’t in pain?”

 

Finn huffed, resting his head back against the moss, face lifted to the night sky.  “I promise you I’m not.  It’s—it’s not painful…it’s more like—feeling dizzy from holding your breath too long.  And sore.”

 

Bastian croaked in indignation.  “We will try harder.”

 

“Bastian, I don’t think killing him will work,” Finn said, sitting up and stretching his neck.  “You two have tried drowning him, tripping him down stairs, poisoning him…and he’s still here and I’m still a swan by daylight.”

 

“We just haven’t found the right method,” Bastian said firmly, hopping up onto Iolo’s shell.  “I still think if we aggravate the crocodiles enough they might attack the sorcerer.”

 

Finn snorted, shaking his head.  “What if you two get hurt or eaten?  I don’t know what I’d do without the two of you.”

 

Iolo frowned, moseying over to the prince.  “We’ll break the curse.  We will.”

 

Finn nodded absently, not looking at his friends.  Sixty-eight nights since he had been brought here, cursed.  Sixty-eight days of constant wondering.  How was Father?  Was he healed now?  Was he searching for Finn?  And then, not matter how much Finn tried to fight them, thoughts of Poe would creep in too.  Did Poe ever think of him anymore?  Did Poe miss him, even a little?

 

A distressed squawk from the woods caught Finn’s attention and he stood, curious.  He tried to coo a response, but he still hadn’t mastered using his swan voice purposely when he was human.  Another screech and then a small black and white bird—a puffin; Finn recognized—floundered into view, one wing hanging drooping with an arrow lodged through it.  Finn hurried forward and caught the bird gently in his hands.  As soon as he cradled the puffin, its eyes closed and went limp.

 

“Is it dead,” Iolo asked as Finn knelt down and laid the puffin on the ground.

 

“No,” Finn said quietly.  “It’s just the wing, I think.”

 

“Funny looking bird,” Bastian mumbled, looking down as the bird shuttered.

 

“It’s a puffin.  They usually live along the coast,” Finn answered distractedly.  “I think it’s in pain.  Iolo, hold it down while I take the arrow out.”  Iolo came forward, pressing one foot gently on the puffin’s chest.  Bastian hopped down and sat on the puffin’s uninjured wing.  Finn carefully broke the arrow’s shaft just above the point of penetration and then pulling the butt of the arrow free in one swift motion, feeling pity as the puffin shivered.  Finn tore a strip of fabric from his sleeve (noticing he didn’t have much of a sleeve left now) and wrapped the wound with care.  Iolo stepped back and Bastian bounced onto the bird’s chest while Finn examined the fletching curiously, noticing the white feathers tipped in orange.

 

Bastian lifted one of his long back legs and smacked it solidly against the puffin’s beak.  “Hello, this is your wake-up call!”

 

The puffin shot up, catching Bastian in its beak and throwing him backwards.  “Ha!  You thought two pond dwellers could take me down?  Attack me!”

 

“No, calm down,” Finn said, reaching out.  The puffin, now on her feet, snapped at Finn’s fingers and he withdrew.  “Wait, we’re friends.  We’re friendly!”

 

“If you were my friend,” the puffin asked, narrowing her eyes, “then why do you have that arrow in your hand, hm?  Just like the one in my--,” the puffin broke off, staring at the bandage on her wing.

 

“I took it out while you were lying there,” Finn explained, trying to look earnest, to convince the bird.

 

“You mean to tell me,” the puffin started, pushing her chest out, “that you had to opportunity to kill me and instead you removed the weapon and dressed my wounds?”

 

Finn blinked at the formality of the puffin’s speech.  “Yes, that’s exactly what I did.”

 

The puffin seemed to mull the information over, observing Iolo and Bastian who were cautiously approaching again.  “Then, sir, I owe you an apology as well as my gratitude.  My name is Rey, Lieutenant Rey.”

 

“It’s very nice to meet you, lieutenant,” Finn smiled, bowing his head slightly.  “I am Finn.  Prince Finn.  And these are my friends Bastian and Iolo.”

 

“Who would appreciate it if you didn’t try to eat me,” Bastian added drily.

 

Rey chose to ignore Bastian, turning all her attention on Finn.  “Prince, I am in your debt.  I intend to stay here until I have adequately repaid you.”

 

“That’s very kind of you,” Finn said, smiling slipping.  “But I’m not sure there’s much you can do.  I—I’m under a curse.”

 

“A curse?  How old-fashioned,” Rey scowled.  “Why, next you’ll tell me there are monsters and dragons about!”

 

Finn snorted and was about to reply when an all too familiar tingling feeling crept over him.  He stood and turned back to the clearing, watching unimpressed as the trees turned gold and silver, lit by unseen lights.  From a white marble archway that appeared in front of the woods, Hux arrived, garishly attired in a golden suit of armor.  He smiled without any warmth as he approached Finn and knelt on one knee before the prince.

 

“Your knight in shining armor is here to set you free,” Hux declared loudly, as though he was on a stage.  Finn stared down at him blankly.  “All it takes is one little word.  Will you marry me, little prince?”

 

“Every night you ask me the same question,” Finn glared.

 

“No,” Hux growled.

 

“And every night I give you the same answer,” Finn continued, raising his voice so Snoke could hear wherever he was hiding.

 

“Don’t,” Hux warned, standing up so he stood above Finn and Finn had to step back.

 

“I’ll die first,” Finn finished with a hiss.  As suddenly as it appeared, the light and the shimmering gold and silver disappeared, and Finn couldn’t help but laugh scornfully.  “Snoke, your idea of romance leaves something to be desired.”

 

“You are starting to annoy me, little swan prince,” Snoke announced, appearing behind Hux.

 

“I would think you’d be used to it by now,” Finn shot back, lip curling.

 

“Very well.  Keep trying my patience,” Snoke scowled.  “One of these days, I’ll boil over.  And you won’t like me when I’m angry.”

 

“Your mood doesn’t change my feelings for you,” Finn said haughtily, chin rising.  “I loathe you more than anyone else I’ve ever met.”

 

Snoke’s eyes flashed red and before Finn could brace himself he was thrown backwards by a fierce wind.  Grunting, he landed in the lake with a hard slap.  He surfaced, treading water, and heard Snoke and Hux cackling.  “Hux, I think we’re not wanted here,” Snoke said loudly.  “We will dine inside.”

 

Finn swam back over to the bank, biting back a whine as he watched Hux and Snoke leave.  Snoke had been withholding food for the past few weeks.  Finn ate grass and the odd insect when he was a swan, but that didn’t sustain him when he was in his human form.  As he stripped off his tunic and shirt to dry, Finn looked down at his chest, frowning at how noticeable his ribs were under his skin now.  At this rate, Father and Poe won’t recognize him if—when they see each other next.

 

“If I understand correctly,” Rey said suddenly, perching on a stone by the small sapling Finn hung his damp clothing on.  He opted to keep his breeches on; moss and twigs weren’t comfortable to sit on unprotected.  “If I understand correctly,” Rey repeated as Finn sat down, “you are under a curse that turns you into a swan.”

 

“When the moonlight leaves the lake,” Finn nodded.

 

“Where does the marriage proposal fit into the picture,” Rey asked as Iolo and Bastian approached.

 

“The curse will be broken when Finn accepts a vow of everlasting love,” Bastian recited tiredly, hopping up onto Finn’s shoulder.  Finn raised a finger to stroke Bastian’s head.

 

“And they must prove it to the world,” Iolo added, leaning against Finn’s leg.

 

Rey paced back and forth across the rock.  “Have you tried killing the sorcerer?”

 

“What is it with you creatures and killing sorcerers,” Finn groaned.

 

“It’s one of the only defenses we have against magic,” Rey answered.  “Everyone knows that.”

 

“We’ve tried, but he isn’t dying,” Iolo said dejectedly.

 

Rey clucked at that.  “Regarding the vow of everlasting love, does it have to be that red-haired creature?”

 

“No, but he’s the one Snoke wants me to accept,” Finn said, rubbing his nose.  “He’s also the only person here other than Snoke.”

 

“What if we find another person to swear an undying vow to you,” Rey asked seriously.

 

“Rey, I appreciate the thought, but there’s no one else here,” Finn explained, exhausted.  “And I can’t exactly go out and court someone like this,” he continued, gesturing to his body.  “I have to be on the lake to turn human when the moon rises.  Besides, who would fall in love with someone who isn’t even human during the day?”

 

“Did you have a beloved before the curse,” Rey pressed.  “The frog tells me you were cursed recently.”

 

“My name is Bastian,” the frog said grumpily.

 

Finn swallowed but shook his head, ducking to avoid Rey’s piercing gaze.

 

“What about Poe,” Iolo asked suddenly.

 

“I—what?!  How do—no, he’s—how do you know about Poe,” Finn sputtered, eyes wide.

 

“You say his name in your sleep,” Bastian answered, settling down onto Finn’s shoulder.

 

“This Poe,” Rey said, drawing Finn’s attention back, “does he love you?”

 

“It’s—it’s complicated,” Finn said, brow furrowed.  “We—he’s my friend.  We were…intended, but then—it all went wrong and I was cursed and now--,”

 

“Finn,” Rey interrupted Finn’s rambling.  “Does he love you?”

 

Finn bit his lip, a habit he had picked up from Poe.  He thought about the hours and hours Poe had spent teaching Finn the finer points of archery.  He thought about Poe, sitting next to him and teaching him to fold a square of paper into a lily, and laughing when Finn got frustrated before finishing the flower for him.  He thought about Poe holding his cape over both of their heads during a sudden downpour that caught them out in the orchard.  He thought about the flower crown Poe placed on his head with a bright smile.  He thought about how every fight, argument, glare, and push was followed by a whispered apology and a period of contentment.  He thought about Poe leading his around the ballroom, staring at Finn like he was precious.

 

“In his way, I think he does,” Finn whispered finally.

 

“Do you love him,” Rey asked, softer tone now.

 

That was easier, even though Finn had never said it aloud.  “Yes, I love him,” Finn said with certainty.  Finn felt as though he had just dropped a boulder from his back.  The solemn moment was broken by Bastian’s loud ribbit of celebration and Rey bouncing from one foot to the other.

 

“Then nothing can be simpler,” Rey said brightly.  “All you have to do is fly to Poe, bring him back here, and when night falls and you turn human again, he’ll declare his love and--,”

 

“Rey, it’s not that simple at all,” Finn sighed.  “I don’t know where Poe is, never mind if he would declare his love if he saw me now.”

 

“Not to mention you aren’t a very good at flying,” Bastian mumbled.

 

“How can you not know where your beloved is,” Rey demanded, cross that her flawless plan was interrupted.

 

“I don’t even know where I am,” Finn groaned, slumping back in frustration.  Bastian bounced down to sit on Finn’s stomach.

 

“I bet the sorcerer knows,” Iolo said, nodding towards the ruined castle across the lake.

 

“That’s a wonderful idea,” Bastian drawled sarcastically.  “Why doesn’t Finn march up to the sorcerer and say, ‘Excuse me, Snoke, I’d like to leave now.  Could you lend me a map?’”

 

“A map,” Finn breathed, eyes lighting up.  “He must have a map!”

 

“New plan,” Rey declared.  “First thing tomorrow, Finn and I will start flying lessons while Bastian and Iolo scope out the castle for a map.”

 

“That—that could work,” Finn said quietly, hope bubbling inside for the first time in a while.

 

“Troops, starting tomorrow, our first and only priority is to find this Poe and break this curse,” Rey chirped happily as she leapt off the rock and walked purposely over to the nest of moss and cattails Finn had made for his swan form.

 

“What does she think we were trying to do before,” Bastian grumbled and he hopped off Finn and nestled into the mud at the edge of the lake.  Iolo crept closer to Finn before laying down and retracting his neck and legs into his shell.

 

“Good night, everyone,” Finn called softly as he settled down to rest his arms across Iolo’s shell and rest his head on his folded arms.  He looked around at his friends and wondered if there was any chance of this plan succeeding.  Well, what did he have to lose?

 

Glancing down at the cuff around is right wrist, Finn smiled sadly.  He rotated his wrist until he found the peacock and pressed the release.  With solemnity, he slid it off his right wrist and transferred it to his left, clicking it closed again.

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready to get the ball rolling? ;) Rey has plans and Poe is starting to fit the pieces together. Slowly.
> 
> Thank you so much, all you wonderful readers! The comments and kudos are stupendous and I cherish them all :D


	7. Plans to be Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Finn learns a few new skills and Poe thinks he's onto something. :)

_One Week Later_

 

Finn hadn’t been this exhausted in his entire life.  Rey, true to her title, had run him through flight drills and exercises, ascents and descents, dives and drifts, take-offs and landings until Finn was sure he would never be able to lift his wings again.  At night, Finn was sore to the point he had to lean against a tree in order to refuse Hux.  Fortunately, Snoke believed the exhaustion was due the lack of nourishment and not a sign of something more.

 

It had taken Bastian and Iolo five days to find the study where Snoke kept his papers, including a large map on the wall.  Another two days for Rey to develop a strategy whereby Finn acted as a distraction while Rey, Bastian, and Iolo infiltrated the castle.  It would happen tomorrow morning—Finn’s first real test of his flight skills—and Finn couldn’t sleep a wink.

 

He wasn’t afraid for himself; Finn knew that despite everything, Snoke needed the prince alive for his plot to come to fruition.  But there was nothing to protect his friends—and they were truly his friends, having already showed more kindness to Finn than almost anyone who wasn’t related to him…or Poe.  Finn sat against a rock, watching the moon’s wavering reflection, and thought about the night of the curse again.

 

Something about the attack repeated in Finn’s mind relentlessly.  His father’s magic had been blue, like the sky on a clear spring day.  The shield encasing Finn had been translucent, shimmery, and decidedly blue.  Where had the green magic come from?  Finn remembered pressing against Father’s protection spell, begging it to save him as the beast reared up for an attack, and there had been a crack of green magic before the shield shattered and sped to guard Father.  Finn was no fool; he knew there was only one possible source for the green magic, but it made no _sense_.

 

Finn had never shown any signs of having magic.  He knew magical children manifested before puberty, usually by glowing or floating or low-grade transfiguration.  He had spent time with visiting mages and sibyls, and none had seen any magical inclination in him, and Finn had counted himself lucky because he had heard stories of the misfortunes and impossible tasks that befall mage apprentices.  Besides that, as far as Finn had known, none of his family had magic, and magic tends to run through bloodlines.  But now?  Now, Finn wasn’t so sure.

 

Finn swallowed, coming to a decision.  He crouched low and quietly approached where his friends were sleeping.  From prior experience, any small disturbance was enough to wake Rey and send her into a rage, so Finn moved slowly, on the balls of his feet until he was next to Iolo.  Sleeping inside his shell, Iolo was unconscious to the world; Finn would start with him.  Stretching a hand palm down over Iolo, Finn tried to harness the feeling—the helplessness, the terror, the need to protect—as he focused on the shell.  A slight pressure between Finn’s shoulder blades was the only sign Finn had before he whispered, “Keep Iolo safe.”

 

Nothing. 

 

Finn withdrew his hand with a cut-off groan, closing his eyes.  Maybe tonight wasn’t the best time to try this for the first time.  Could he only do this in life or death situations?  Frustrated, Finn griped the overgrown curls of his hair between his fingers and gritted his teeth.  He wasn’t asking for much!  All he wanted was to keep these three safe during the absolutely insane plan tomorrow—a plan none of them would do if it weren’t for him.  They could be living perfectly normal, happy lives if they hadn’t decided—for some reason—to help Finn.  And it wasn’t fair they had to risk their lives while Finn—

 

A sharp heat spread across his shoulders and down his arms like flames spreading through dry straw.  Finn’s arms shot straight out, fingers spreading wide as soft green light left his palms and surrounded Iolo before Finn could gasp for breath.  His arms fell to his sides and he watched, gaping, as the magic seemed to caress Iolo before disappearing into the grooves and bumps of his shell. 

 

Blinking, Finn looked from his hands to the turtle.  Carefully, Finn reached behind him and picked up a sturdy branch, weighing it in his hands.  “I hope it worked,” he muttered before swinging the branch over his head and bringing it down on Iolo.  Less than an inch away from impact, the branch broke in half as though by a saw.  The severed half fell harmlessly away from Iolo, leaving Finn holding the other half.

 

A fierce smile spread across Finn’s face.  He turned to look over Bastian and Rey, still asleep.  “One down, two to go,” he whispered, easing his way towards the lily pad Bastian rested on, reaching out his hands as the heat began to grow below his neck.

 

***** 

 

“And finally, we have received the last responses to our invitations,” the chamberlain announced, opening a long scroll with a flourish.  Poe hid a yawn behind his hand and attempted to look interested.  “Every prince and princess will be here.”

 

“Wait, what?”  Poe sat up and turned his attention to Leia, who was seated to his left.  “I thought we agreed that if I had this ball you wouldn’t use it as an opportunity to play matchmaker.”

 

Leia smiled tightly.  “This ball is to announce to the world you are beginning the proceedings of your coronation.  You are not betrothed; it would be peculiar—to say the least—if we didn’t invite our royal neighbors and allies and their children.”

 

Poe cocked an eyebrow.  “I have an intended,” he said, daring his regent to counter him.  Leia sighed but stayed silent, turning back to the chamberlain and gesturing for him to continue.

 

“As I was saying,” the chamberlain continued, clearing his throat, “we have quite a bit to do in four days, but I believe we can manage it.  We have decided to use the grand ballroom and the formal gardens will be open.”

 

“I leave the details in your capable hands,” Poe said with a tired smile.  “I’m certain you will take care of everything beyond what I could imagine.”  Leia resisted the urge to roll her eyes as the chamberlain tittered and smiled, clearly flattered.  Poe had such potential for diplomacy if he would only focus his efforts.  “I’m sure you have had a long day.  Please, rest and we will discuss further tomorrow,” Poe dismissed the chamberlain graciously, and the charmed busy-body bowed his way from the library.

 

“You could talk a fish into flying,” Leia mentioned idly, glancing down at the snifter in her hand.

 

“And you can take a compromise and play it to your advantage better than anyone,” Poe commented, rubbing his eyes.

 

“Poe, I understand you need time to grieve and--,”

 

“I’m not grieving because there’s no one to grieve,” Poe ground out.  “I am holding to my side of the bargain.  I would appreciate it if you would do the same.”

 

“Very well.  We shall say no more about it,” Leia agreed, frustrated. 

 

“Thank you,” Poe nodded, looking down at his hands.  “I think I will turn in for the night.”

 

“Poe, you understand this gives me no pleasure,” Leia said, reaching out to rest a hand on Poe’s arm as he stood.  “But there is a certain degree of separation needed to rule.  Personal duties must come second.”

 

“I know you believe that,” Poe replied, looking years older than his age as he studied his regent’s pained expression.  “I’m not certain I can be that for Yavin.  Not now, at least.”

 

Han appeared in the study’s doorway with a crooked smile.  “A message for you, your ladyship.”

 

“I’m just leaving,” Poe excused himself with a smile as Leia heaved a sigh.  And they thought Poe’ and Finn’s relationship was turbulent.  Poe accepted a gentle clap on the shoulder as he passed Han and headed for the stares, noticing he was matching the changing of the guards.  He smiled and nodded at the familiar faces, who offered him warm smiles and brief bows of comradery now that Poe had ended his daily archery drills. 

 

Poe knew he should retire to his chambers; who knew what awaited him tomorrow what with the ball days away.  But his feet took him towards the west tower, up to the small room few knew about, a room Poe had been spending more and more time in.  He lifted iron latch and let himself into the darkened room, the waning crescent moon the only illumination.

 

Wizard’s Sleep was a scarily accurate description of how Luke appeared, resting under crisp sheets as if he were napping.  Poe sunk down into the chair beside the bed and took Luke’s hand as he had seen Finn do a thousand times.  Poe had no idea if Luke was aware of what happened around him, but it didn’t seem right to leave the man alone in the secret room in perpetuity.

 

“Still sleeping, I see,” Poe said rhetorically.  “When Finn comes back, he’s going to be furious at you, spending all your time asleep while he did all the hard work.”  Poe swallowed.  “And we both know he’ll be mad at me, but that’s nothing unusual.  I almost enjoy it.  Is that terrible to say?  We can spend hours arguing but—it’s a game.  Or it was.  Maybe Finn wanted the game to stop, and I didn’t know it.”  Poe hooked his foot around one of the chair legs and dragged it closer to the bed.  “You were right to take him away.  I wasn’t thinking; I didn’t know what it could be.  He had to be kidnapped for me to realize,” Poe huffed a self-deprecating laugh.  “I love him, sir.  I close my eyes and I see him, laughing at something I did.  I can hear him, the way he draws out my name when I’ve annoyed him, in my dreams.  If I had any idea of where he could be, I’d go now—forget the ball, the coronation, everything.  I know that’s not how a king should behave, but you would do the same, wouldn’t you?  If you were awake.  Since you’re not, I will do everything I can to find him.  I swear to you; Finn will be home and safe if I have to search to the ends of the earth.  And then we’ll find a way to wake you, and I can prove to you that you made the right decision by not throwing me out a window after I insulted your son in front of the entire Yavin court.”  Poe smiled and shook his head.  “I don’t know how you contained yourself; I was such a fool.”

 

“Youth and foolishness is hardly an uncommon combination.”

 

“Leia,” Poe said, looking over his shoulder.  “I’m sorry, should I leave?”

 

“It’s kind of you to visit him,” Leia commented, walking into the small room and settling herself on the corner of the bed by Luke’s feet.  “Luke has always been fond of you.”

 

“That can’t be possible; I was a menace,” Poe pointed out.

 

“If you had any idea of the mischief he and your father made when they were young, you would understand that Luke holds a special place for menaces…and lost causes.”

 

Poe chuckled.  “Well I’ve certainly lived up to both of those roles.”        

 

The pair sat in silence until Leia said softly, “I called in a favor with an old warlock friend.  He sent me this.”

 

Poe took an old, faded scroll from Leia’s hand, turning it over curiously.  “What is this?”

 

“It’s all I can find on Wizard’s Sleep,” Leia sighed.  “As I told you, it’s a very uncommon form of protection spells.  There hasn’t been a recorded use of it in my lifetime, given its unpredictability.”

 

Poe untied the leather binding and then unrolled the thin parchment over his thighs.  The language was archaic but legible, and his eyes scanned, brow furrowed.  “This says Wizard’s Sleep can only be cast ‘externally on a second party,’ but you said Luke cast it on himself.”

 

“As far as we know, there was only one sorcerer on that road that night,” Leia answered.  “Perhaps Luke found a way to protect himself.”

 

“Or there was another sorcerer there,” Poe said, a grin spreading across his face.

 

“That is—another possibility,” Leia hedged.

 

“And a sorcerer could control the great animal,” Poe pressed, mind whirling.  “This second sorcerer could have put Luke in Wizard’s Sleep—and as unpredictable as that spell is, Luke would be as good as dead.”

 

“Without being dead,” Leia added, eyes lingering over her brother’s expressionless face.

 

“And then the sorcerer could kidnap Finn,” Poe stood, excited.  “Don’t you see?  This—and that’s why Finn is still missing!  He’s being held captive by a sorcerer and Finn—this is it, Leia!”

 

“Poe, you need to think clearly about this,” Leia cautioned, standing as well.  Poe ignored her, pacing and clenching his fists in excitement.  “Poe, listen to me,” Leia grabbed him by the shoulders and stopped him, “I know you want to believe you have all the answers--,”

 

“Wait.”  Poe’s eyes narrowed, thinking.  “He said ‘it’s not what it seems.’  Do you think he was talking about the other sorcerer?”

 

“It’s possible--,” Leia started, only to be interrupted again.

 

“Or was he referring to the great animal?”

 

“Or was he referring to both,” Leia snapped, frustrated.  “There’s no way of knowing, Poe.  That’s what I’m trying to tell you!”

 

“Both?  You mean, a shapeshifter?”  Poe frowned.  “I thought those didn’t exist.”

 

“Theoretically,” Leia said, massaging her fingers against her throbbing left temple, “shapeshifting is achievable, but only through the practice of the forbidden arts.  Which I would assume we would have heard about if they were being practiced in Yavin.”

 

Poe shook his head.  “Shapeshifting, spells, this all sounds like something out of a fairytale.”  Poe began carefully rolling the delicate parchment.  Then he paused.  “I know this fairytale.”

 

“You should go to bed, Poe.  You’ve ceased to make sense,” Leia grumbled, taking the scroll back.

 

“No,” Poe said slowly, “a shapeshifter, a beautiful princess, and a curse.” 

 

Leia watched as Poe turned and ran from the room, his footsteps echoing off the stone stairs.  Sighing, she turned back to her brother.  “Luke, what mess have you’ve gotten us into?”

 

Poe hurtled down through the castle halls, which were empty at this time of night except for the periodic patrol.  He narrowly avoided slamming into Snap as he emerged from the kitchens with a few pilfered buns in his arms.  Snap backed himself against the wall as Poe spun around him and then took off after the prince, still clutching the pastries to his chest.  “Poe!  Poe, wait up!”

 

Poe flung the doors of the library open, eyes wide and lips parted as he panted for breath.  He scrambled over to a stretch of shelves he hadn’t so much as glanced at in years.  He bent down, fingers dancing across the colorful spines of the bedtime stories, searching, trying to remember the title or—or the color.

 

“What are you looking for,” Snap’s voice asked, too close to Poe’s ear.  Poe jumped slightly in surprise before returning his attention to the books.

 

“A bedtime story,” Poe answered distractedly, wondering if he should just go through all of them.

 

“Can’t sleep, huh?  I’ve been there,” Snap said agreeably, taking a step back.  “Do you think children stories will help?”

 

Poe shook his head, fingers stopping on a red leather spine.  “This one,” he breathed, pulling it out.  He opened it at random and began flipping through the pages.  “It’s about a shapeshifting sorcerer that puts a curse on a princess.”

 

“Where do they come up with these ideas,” Snap laughed, taking a bite out of one of the buns.  “Something fell out.”

 

Poe hummed curiously, looking down at his feet.  Kneeling, Poe carefully picked up what looked like a piece of translucently thin parchment.  He brought it closer to inspect, squinting at the pressed faded purple flower between his fingers.  “A book I would never read,” Poe whispered, awed.

 

“What?”

 

“It’s a flower, from a crown I made for Finn,” Poe explained, sitting down and putting the book in his lap, placing the flower back in the book.  Poe turned a few more pages before finding another flower.  A soft smile grew across Poe’s face.  The thought of Finn sneaking into the library with the flowers in his hand, probably sitting right here as he placed each flower between the pages—Poe felt his heart squeeze tight.

 

“I always suspected you loved Finn,” Snap mentioned, sitting down next to his friend.  “You let him get away with everything.”

 

“I think I gave him as much, if not more, trouble,” Poe replied, smile growing.  “Besides, how can you stay mad at him?”

 

Snap snorted.  “Easily.  I’m still waiting to exact revenge for the treehouse.”

 

“The construction was flawed,” Poe countered quickly.  “That had nothing to do with Finn.”

 

“As I say, you let him get away with everything,” Snap rolled his eyes.  “Is that why you wanted this book?”

 

“No.”  Poe cleared his throat.  “This might sound crazy, but I have an idea about what happened the night of the attack.”

 

“And you got this idea from a bedtime story?”

 

Poe shrugged sheepishly.  “Leia found some information about Wizard’s Sleep.  This whole time we thought Luke cast the spell on himself because of his injuries.  But he couldn’t—that spell can’t be cast on one’s self.”

 

“That means there had to be another sorcerer,” Snap frowned.

 

“Exactly,” Poe nodded.  “At first I thought perhaps this other sorcerer could be controlling the great animal.  But, Luke—when I found him on the road, he kept saying that it’s not what it seems.  And Leia says it’s possible for a sorcerer to shapeshift if he uses dark magic.”

 

“You think the great animal and the second sorcerer are the same…person,” Snap asked hesitantly.

 

“I think it’s the only way this makes sense,” Poe pressed.  “Think about it.  A strange sorcerer practicing the forbidden arts in Yavin?  We would have heard reports or rumors at least.  But if he could hide himself as an animal…”

 

“Wouldn’t we have heard about a great killer animal wandering about?”

 

Poe shook his head.  “What would stop him from turning into a less suspicious animal?  One that is harmless and—and common enough to be below comment.”

 

“Then how will we ever find it,” Snap scowled.  “If it can turn into anything--,”

 

Poe grinned.  “I have a plan, but we have to start first thing tomorrow to get to the scene of the attack.”

 

“Tomorrow?  Shouldn’t we wait until after the ball?”

 

“The ball is four days away--,”

 

“Three days,” Snap corrected.  “It’s after midnight.”

 

“Fine,” Poe groaned, “three days away.  If what I think is true, I’m not wasting another hour if I can help it.”

 

Snap considered Poe, sitting cross-legged and watching Snap with determination.  Inhaling deeply, Snap finally said, “Count me in.  But if you miss the ball, Leia will murder you.”

 

“In three days’ time, we will be here, whether I’ve found Finn yet or not,” Poe promised.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two would make a great team if they ever work together, right?
> 
> Thank you so much to all you wonderful readers who have left a comment or kudos! This story is really becoming such a fun experiment for me and I'm so glad people are enjoying it :D
> 
> PS I don't know if there are many cross-story readers, but if anyone is wondering where the Spring in Charleston update is: I had a brain worm about Tyler and Iolo that wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. I might include it as a bonus in that story, but it slowed down my progress a little. Still planning on getting a chapter up for SiC sometime this week :)


	8. Searching and Finding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which plans are executed.

_Day One_

 

All things considered, having spent months avoiding the old castle, Finn was mildly disappointed with the ease with which he flew in over the craggily bridge and into the large, moldy, and unkempt hall.  He landed with a bit of grace, although he could hear Rey scolding him for the stumbled steps that followed his descent.  It wasn’t his fault there was no human equivalent for flying and being told for the hundredth time to lean away from where he wanted to be made no sense.  Still, he folded his ebony wings carefully and looked around.  There were a few torn and tattered banners hung from the rafters of indiscernible colors and patterns, and the gray, cold flagstones had taken on a green tone.  All in all, if he wanted to live surrounded by mold and damp, Finn would stay with the lake.  He padded further into the hall, wondering where Snoke and Hux would be during the day.  He wouldn’t provide much of a distraction if he couldn’t find them, and Rey and Bastian could use all the help they could get since Iolo would already be slowing them down.

 

Finn made it to the staircase before Hux wandered into the hall from a doorway behind the stairs that Finn hadn’t seen.  That seemed interesting, and it was far away from where the map was.  Finn abruptly changed direction, walking directly in front of Hux before heading to the door.  Hux froze long enough to watch the swan march by him, head held high, before shouting, “Snoke!  The swan came inside!”

 

“ _What_ ,” came the thunderous reply from somewhere above Finn, but Finn paid it no mind.  He took to the air briefly to release the door’s latch with his beak before pushing his weight against the door and releasing himself into a long stairwell, going down.  Finn heard Hux’s steps behind him and took off, gliding down further in the castle with Hux chasing after.

 

“Get back—swans stay outside,” Hux called, as though speaking to a child.  Finn sent a hiss in response, roughly translated into ‘that’s what you think’ and continued on.

 

Finn was nearly at the bottom of the stairs—he could see a torch marking the beginning of a hallway—when a flash of red and a rush of heat shot past his tail.  Good, Snoke had joined them.  Now, Finn had to keep them occupied for as long as possible.

 

*****

 

“Alright now, quickly,” Rey ordered, holding one of the windows open against her back. 

 

“Easy for you to say,” Iolo mumbled, ducking down to creep through the small gap.

 

“You know, whenever I have to do something quick, I always bring a turtle,” Bastian grumbled, helping push Iolo through before hopping into the castle.

 

“He’s our look-out,” Rey reminded practically, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.  This frog was getting on her very last nerve.

 

“I think I have something in my eye,” Iolo mentioned, blinking slowly and looking around.

 

“We’re going to die!  We’re on a dangerous mission with a blind turtle!”

 

“Bastian, I will remind you that I find frog legs delicious,” Rey drawled as she let the window swing shut with a crack.  “Now, Iolo, you know the signal.  If you see the sorcerer or the other one--,”

 

“I’ll call twice,” Iolo answered with a slow nod.  Bastian rolled his eyes but patted his friend on the head before bouncing over the turtle and heading for the stairs.

 

“This is my mission,” Rey reminded, flying to catch up with Bastian.

 

“I’m the one who knows where the map is,” Bastian shot back.

 

There was a pause and then Rey said, “Very well.  Let’s be quick.”

 

***** 

 

“You _lost him_?”

 

“He’s sneaky!”

 

Snoke massaged the throbbing vein in his temple.  “He is a swan, Hux, not a master of disguise!  Double back and I’ll continue this way.  Meet at the stairs.”

 

“Fine,” Hux snapped, turning and marching off.  Under his breath, he mumbled, “Not a master of disguise my left toenail.  Of all the harebrained, idiotic schemes.  Why turn him into something that can _fly_?”

 

From his hiding spot on a ledge above a grated doorway, Finn watched as Hux stormed by.  Once Hux was out of sight, Finn dropped down to the ground, intending to follow Hux at a safe distance and then make a break for the stairs.

 

“Why hello there.”

 

Finn let out a soft ‘hoo’ of surprise, turning around and spreading his wings to make himself look bigger.  In the cell, on a platform floating on water, was a bearded man in an oversized brown tunic.

 

“Don’t be afraid, little one,” the man cooed, eyes crinkling as he smiled.  “I rather fancy you and I are in the same predicament.”  Finn tilted his head, turning in the direction Hux went and then back to the bearded man.  “That’s right,” the man agreed.  “They’ve worked some magic on you, haven’t they?”  Finn nodded.  “Well, good luck, little one.  I’ll distract Snoke.  You’ll want to check the second door to the left of the stairs.”  Finn nodded again and then the man let out a loud call that turned into the opening of a sea shanty Finn knew well.  “ _Oh what do you do with a drunken sailor_!”

 

“Damn you to the sixth hell and back,” Snoke screamed in response.  “Hux, shut him up!  What is happening with the prisoners today?”

 

Finn flew up to perch on the opposite wall just as Hux stomped back into view.  “And what do you want,” he demanded of the bearded man as Finn took flight silently and headed for the suggested door.

 

Finn knew nothing behind this door would help him; by now it was abundantly clear his only hope was to find Poe and hope against all hope the older prince had come to his senses and decided he loved more than Finn’s face.  Still, the man had helped Finn; the least Finn could do was take a look.

 

*****

 

“Hold still,” Rey hissed as she worked one of the nails holding the map in place loose.

 

“Unlike you, I don’t have wings,” Bastian snapped, bouncing up again to grab at the other nail with his webbed fingers and pulled before gravity pulled him back down.  Rey huffed before pulling again on the nail in her beak.

 

*****

 

Finn watched Hux and Snoke march back up the stairs from where he was hiding just inside the room the other prisoner had suggested.

 

“Search the grounds,” Snoke’s voice ordered as he disappeared from view.

 

“Naboo is worth it, Naboo is worth it,” Hux muttered quietly.

 

He had to be quick or else his friends might be discovered before they could get the map.  But Finn could hear his father’s voice loud and clear: “Never leave a debt unpaid.”  He turned and waddled further into the room, taking in the tall bookcases filled with scrolls he didn’t have time to read and dried paraphernalia hanging on a wall above a large cauldron.  As far as Finn could tell, this was a typical sorcerer workroom.  Idly, Finn wondered if his father had a room like this, hidden away in some corner of the palace in Naboo Finn hadn’t discovered.  Finn flew up onto the large table and examined the scattered parchments with hastily scrawled notes upon them.  He poked under them, trying to see if there was anything useful.  Shaking his head in frustration, Finn glanced back to the door, knowing he had to leave and help his friends, but his eyes fell on the answer he needed, and if he could smile he would have grinned.

 

*****

 

“ _Search the grounds_ , he says,” Hux mumbled to himself as he headed towards the garden door.  “Like I’m some kind of servant to be ordered about!  I’d like to see him do some work around here.  He’s being outwitted by half-swan, half-impertinent prince and all he has to say is ‘search the grounds, Hux.’  As if I had nothing better to do with my time--,” Hux broke off, staring at a turtle who was standing beside a low window.  The turtle seemed to blink at him before it opened its mouth to hoot like an owl.  Hux raised an eyebrow.  “Even the animals have gone insane,” he shook his head.  He bent down and picked up the turtle, who valiantly tried to snap at Hux’s wrist.  “Alright, alright.  Come on, you don’t want to be in here anyway,” Hux told the turtle as he carried the turtle at arm’s length outside and towards the lake.  “Now, go on.  Be glad you don’t have any real troubles,” Hux said as he dropped the turtle in the water and turned away, starting towards the overgrown rose garden.

 

*****

 

“Little one, you should be careful,” the bearded man told Finn as he flew back to the cell.  Finn landed awkwardly and shook his head quickly, causing the ring of keys in his bill to jingle.  The bearded man’s eyes widened.  “Now what do you plan to do with those, little one?”  Finn attempted to mime tossing the keys to the man, but the man didn’t seem to understand.  “This will be simpler if you spoke to me, my friend.”

 

“You won’t understand,” Finn groused.

 

“Of course I will,” the man replied.  “I’ve been turned into enough swamp dwellers to know the dialects.”

 

Finn was shocked but he didn’t have time for this.  “I’m in a hurry.  I’ll throw you the keys and then you can escape.  You should wait until night; Snoke is distracted at night.”

 

“Distracted by what,” the man asked concerned.

 

“By me,” Finn answered, angling his head so he could fit the keys between the bars and stretch his neck forward.  The man carefully edged forward, the platform rocking dangerously.  Finn swayed his neck slightly, preparing, before jerking his head hard to the left and releasing the ring of keys.  They flew through the air and the man scrambled to catch the keys with his fingertips.

 

“I thank you, my friend,” the man said, his voice heavy with emotion, his eyes staring at the keys in wonder.  “I will not leave without you.”

 

“You should leave as soon as you can,” Finn countered, ducking his head back through the bars.  “I don’t know where you wish to go, but anywhere is better than here.”

 

“I’ve been imprisoned so long I can hardly remember life before,” the man answered.  “I’m certain freedom can wait a little longer.”

 

Finn shook his head, but he had to hurry.  “Do as you wish, sir.  I’ll try to return soon, but if I haven’t in three days’ time, you should save yourself.”  And Finn took flight, down the hall and towards the stairs as fast as he could.

 

*****

 

Rey and Bastian huddled close under the large desk, watching the sorcerer’s feet pace back and forth.  Bastian had the map, rolled tight, clutched in his arms and Rey fidgeted, trying to devise a new plan.  A shadow passed in front of the window and the two creatures peeked around to see Finn hovering there.  Rey waved her wing slightly and Finn’s gaze focused on them.  He took in the situation quickly, and Rey felt a rush of pride. 

 

Finn tapped loudly on the window, and the sorcerer’s feet stopped.

 

“There you are, you little pest,” the sorcerer grumbled, moving to the window.  Rey watched him throw it open and then Finn swooped in, wing skimming the sorcerer’s hairless head as he headed for the stairs.  “No, get out of here!”

 

“We need to move,” Rey said.

 

“What about Iolo,” Bastian asked, hopping out from under the desk and glaring at Rey.

 

“Iolo is smart and resourceful,” Rey declared.  “Hold on tight to the map.”

 

“What—why—wait,” Bastian cried as Rey grabbed the map in her bright orange beak and took off, soaring through the open window with Bastian clutching to the map.

 

Rey dove towards the lake, ignoring the alarmed croaks from the frog.  She spotted the red-haired human in the distance by the juncture where the swampland met the castle’s overgrown lawn.  She executed a perfect demonstration of a Puffin’s Feint, pulling out of the dive just above the lake’s surface, Bastian’s back skimming across the water as she did so.  Their pre-appointed meeting spot was just coming into sight when Rey let out a sharp cry of joy.  “Our turtle has beaten us here!”

 

“Took you long enough,” Iolo said lazily as Rey dropped the map and Bastian down before landing herself.

 

“How did you do that,” Bastian asked in disbelief, lying on his back and hoping the dizziness passed.

 

“I’m full of surprises,” Iolo answered smugly.

 

“Did you get it,” Finn called as he splashed down in the lake.  He preferred water landings; it was fun to cushion himself against the water and he had even managed to do a few graceful landings in this manner.

 

“Of course we did,” Rey replied, already using her beak to unroll the map.  “What are we looking for?”

 

Finn paddled over and then wadded onto the shore, giving himself a quick shake to dry off before approaching.  He squinted down at the map, turning his head slightly to try and get the lines into focus with his swan vision.  “Well, that looks like where we are,” he said, placing a webbed foot over the outline of a castle between the swamps and the forests.  “And Yavin is…”  Finn’s eyes searched around the drawn forests, knowing Yavin’s western border was defined by woodlands.  “Wait, I think—yes, there’s Yavin!”

 

Bastian hopped over to sit over the sketch that roughly resembled Poe’s home.  Rey examined the distance, considering.  “It may be cutting it close to fly in a day, but I think it can be done.  We’ll head due east, cut across this ravine and then follow this river nearly to the castle’s door.”

 

“It’s more of a stream,” Finn mentioned, feeling unreasonably frustrated at how close he truly was to Poe without knowing it.  “When can we start?”

 

Rey looked towards the sun already past high noon.  “Tomorrow, as soon as the moon sets.”

*|*|* 

 

_Day Two_

 

“I don’t think I look anything like Luke,” Snap announced, pulling at the too-tight robes.

 

“You look like Luke if he ate twenty pastries every day of his life,” Poe laughed, turning slightly to judge the weight of the long robe he was wearing over his own breeches and blue shirt.  “I don’t know how Luke wears these every day.”

 

“I don’t know how either of us will fool a sorcerer into thinking we’re Luke when neither of us bear the slightest resemblance to him,” Snap countered, adjusting the full quiver on his back.

 

“Just keep the hood over your head,” Poe answered as he flipped his own hood over his curls.  “The idea is that the sorcerer will be surprised enough when he sees Luke in the woods that he’ll approach without thinking too deeply about it.”

 

“This sorcerer isn’t terribly clever in your mind,” Snap mumbled, watching as Poe grabbed his bow.

 

“This sorcerer thinks Luke is as good as dead and then he sees someone wearing Luke’s robes in the vicinity of where the attack occurred.  If I were him, I wouldn’t ask many questions before attacking,” Poe said, turning back to Snap.  “Now, you’ll head north from here and I’ll head east today.  Remember, if you’re approached or attacked by an animal, try to wound it, not kill it.  We’ll meet back at here at sunset.”

 

Snap nodded, following Poe out of the hunting lodge and towards the woods.  “And first thing tomorrow, we return to the castle,” he reminded the prince.

 

Poe rolled his eyes.  “Yes, I know.  Be safe.”

 

“And you,” Snap replied before heading off.  Poe swallowed, turning east towards the rising sun.  “Here’s hoping I have more luck today,” he mumbled to himself, setting off.

 

*****

 

“Are you sure we can’t take a break,” Finn asked, slightly breathless as he struggled to keep pace with Rey, who, despite having smaller wings, was out flying Finn at the moment.

 

“We won’t get anywhere close to Yavin if we stop,” Rey shot back, lifting her wings to glide while Finn caught up.  “I thought you wanted to find this Poe as soon as possible.”

 

“I do,” Finn panted.  “But I’m not a frequent flyer like you are.”

 

“Just glide for a bit,” Rey recommended, drifting above Finn.  “Conserve your strength.”

 

Finn adjusted, trying to catch the current under his wings, hooting happily when it did.  “We should keep an eye out for hunters,” he mentioned, enjoying as the air carried him forward.

 

“Nonsense,” Rey said confidently.  “I’ll have you know I can smell a human at a mile away.”

 

“Really?  What about that one,” Finn asked, spotting someone moving at a fast clip through the forest below them.

 

“Oh, well, that one is of no concern,” Rey stated, flustered.

 

Finn squinted down at the person down there; something seemed familiar.  The person jumped over a rock and the person’s dark green embroidered robe lifting up.  “Father,” Finn gasped.  “Rey, that’s my father!”

 

“Finn, focus!  We will stick to our outlined plan,” Rey called even as Finn dived down.  “Finn!  Acknowledge!  Acknowledge, damn it!”

 

“Father!  Father!”  Finn knew there was a chance his father wouldn’t be able to understand him, but he was too excited to care.  He cried out happily as weaved through the branches in his way.  The man went still and Finn, excited, dropped one of his webbed feet to tap his covered head before landing on one of the boulders in front of him, turning around to see his father’s face for the first time in months.

 

Poe stared as a black swan grazed his head and landed in front of him, hooting and hissing loudly.  The first animal to acknowledge Poe’s existence.  Poe slowly drew the arrow notched in his bow back, careful not to startle the creature in front of him.

 

Finn froze, staring at Poe’s expressionless face that was watching him.  He wondered vaguely why Poe was wearing one of Father’s robes before he noticed that Poe was preparing his arrow to shoot.  Oh no.  Finn was a swan and Poe was out on a hunt.  Finn took a step back, scared to take flight and startle Poe into shooting him.

 

Poe’s heart was beating out of his chest.  This was no normal swan.  It was staring at him like it knew who he was.  This was it!  Poe wasn’t crazy; he had found the shapeshifter!

 

The bowstring was fully extended.  Finn had a breath to brace himself before he saw Poe swing the bow up and aim, just as Rey swooped and rammed her head against the bow.  The arrow flew wide and Finn flapped hastily, taking to the air as fast as he could, calling out for Rey.

 

“Your father is exceptionally young and unhappy to see you,” Rey shouted as she and Finn swerved away from another arrow as they tried to break through the canopy of trees.

 

“That’s Poe,” Finn shouted back as he emerged into the open sky.  “That’s Poe and he thinks I’m dinner!”

 

“That’s Poe?”  Rey bumped against Finn’s side to knock him from the path of another arrow sent in their direction.  “In that case, head for the lake!  He seems set on following us!”

 

“We’re too close,” Finn said, trying to speed up, not risking a look back.

 

“Slow down, Finn!  We’ll lose him!”

 

“No, we won’t, he’s--,”

 

“He can hardly see us now, never mind—whoa!”  An arrow just missed Rey’s chest.  “Hurry up!  That boy of yours can really move!”

 

“I told you!  He’s faster than you thought,” Finn said, pushing himself forward, cursing Poe’s speed.  Why did the man have to be so fast?

 

Another arrow just missed Finn’s wing, and Finn wondered why Poe would aim for his wing and not his heart before shaking his head—why question the one bit of good luck he had today?

 

“Don’t worry, Finn,” Rey called cheerfully, as if she was enjoying herself, “I know just what to do in this situation!”

 

“And what’s that?”

 

“Uh.”

 

“Rey,” Finn cried angrily.

 

“Right, right,” Rey shouted.  “When an archer has you in his sights, fly into the sun!”  Rey angled herself up, flying due west towards the setting sun, and Finn followed.

 

Poe groaned as the swan and its accomplice flew into the blinding light of the sun.  Did they truly have strategies?  Poe blinked rapidly to rid his vision of the sunspots, pausing to catch his breath.  Poe looked around wildly before spotting a craggy clearing to his right.  Fine, two could play that game.

 

“Now, all we have to do is stay in the sun,” Rey said victoriously.  Finn flapped, keeping his altitude while he sucked in deep breaths.  Finn scanned the forest below them, knowing Poe wouldn’t let this trick foil him.  As he did, he watched as the shadows shifted slightly, signaling the sun sinking lower.  “Uh oh,” Rey gasped, noticing the same.

 

“Rey, I don’t see him,” Finn gulped, head whipping back and forth looking for Poe.

 

“Don’t panic, don’t panic!”  Rey flew around Finn, searching.  “He can’t have gone far!”

 

An arrow zoomed past Finn’s feet, and Finn spun around to see Poe poised on a tall rocky outcrop, intense focus aimed on him.

 

“Found him,” Rey shouted unhelpfully as Finn dove down.

 

“Into the trees and to the castle,” Finn called.  “It’s our only hope!”

 

“He’s on our tails,” Rey screeched, looking over her shoulder.  “I must say, dedication is certainly one of his traits!”

 

“I’ll compliment him later,” Finn yelled.  “Come on!”

 

***** 

 

“No sign of them yet,” Iolo grumbled from his spot on his sunning rock.  “I hope they hurry; the sun is set.”

 

“I hope Rey knows what she’s doing,” Bastian said, stretching his legs on his lily pad.  “He needs to be here when the moon rises, no matter what.”

 

“She knows,” Iolo reassured.  He turned back to the tree line, seeing movement against the shadows.  “Incoming.”

 

Rey emerged first, drifting to the right as an arrow flew by her before she swooped down to land behind Iolo.  Finn broke through less gracefully, diving into the bushes beside his friends with a gasp.

 

“The lake,” Rey panted.  “You need to get on the lake.”

 

“I can’t,” Finn gasped, shrinking down further into the bush as Poe staggered into the clearing, looking around at the lake and castle beyond in amazement.  At some point during the chase he had lost the heavy robe.  “He’ll kill me before I get a chance.”

 

“Finn, sometimes you have to take a few risks for love,” Rey said, matter-of-factly.  Finn shook his head, ducking down.  “If you don’t do this now, you’ll lose your chance for life.”

 

Finn gulped, glancing over as Poe threaded another arrow into his bow.  Finn looked at his friends, watching him in silent determination.  He swallowed before spreading his wings and flying gently into the lake, just as the moon’s beams touched the glassy water.

 

As soon as the swan appeared from its hiding spot, Poe aimed his last arrow at its chest, tired of the game of hide and seek.  Answers be damned, this sorcerer had done enough to merit an arrow through the heart.  The swan landed on the lake and looked directly at Poe with something close to despair just long enough to give Poe pause.  In the split second Poe didn’t shoot, Poe watched as pink and purple swirls of soft light engulfed the swan.  The lights intensified and Poe looked away, cursing himself for not shooting when he had a chance.

 

Finn surfaced, gasping for air and pushing himself to his feet in the shallows.  “Don’t shoot,” he cried out, throwing his hands up, fingers spread wide.

 

Poe’s mouth fell open, staring, taking in the ripped clothes and the frightened look in the other man’s eyes.  “Finn,” he asked, pushing down the need to rush forward even as he lowered his bow.

 

“Yes, Poe, it’s me,” Finn said, chest heaving.  “Please put down the weapon.”

 

“Prove it,” Poe demanded, eyes trained on Finn’s face.

 

“Yes, I can do that,” Finn nodded.  “How?”

 

Poe blinked, mind going blank.  “I don’t know how.”

 

“Isn’t that just typical,” Finn scowled.  “Putting the burden on me, as if I haven’t done everything already.  It’s just like that time in the kitchens when you left me to explain to the cook where all the cream puffs went when you knew perfectly well I don’t even like cream puffs and had no idea what happened—oh!”

 

Next thing Finn knew he was in Poe’s arms, lifted off his feet and spinning.  Finn laughed, arms tightening around Poe’s neck.  Poe didn’t put Finn down, instead angling his face up to capture Finn’s lips in his own, breathing in the scent and small whimpering sounds of the man in his arms.

 

“I knew it,” Poe grinned, gently placing Finn on his feet so he could cup the younger man’s cheeks between his hands and take in Finn’s beaming face.  “No one believed me, but I knew it.”

 

“You knew I was a swan,” Finn asked, shocked.

 

“No, that’s a surprise,” Poe chuckled, blinking away the sudden wetness in his eyes.  “But I knew you were alive.”

 

“Alive?  Everyone thinks—Father thinks I’m dead,” Finn whispered, face falling.

 

“I—no, that’s not,” Poe shook his head.  “I’ll explain everything later.  We have to go now.”

 

“I can’t,” Finn groaned, hands griping Poe’s shirt between his fists.  “I only turn human when I’m on the lake when the moon rises.  It’s part of the curse.”

 

“Curse,” Poe repeated, one hand moving to grip the back of Finn’s neck.  “Tell me.  What is this curse?”

 

“I'm a swan by day, human by night,” Finn explained quickly, glancing towards the clearing.  “We don’t have much time.  He’ll be here soon and you’ll have to leave.”

 

“ _Leave_?  Are you out of your mind?”  Poe pulled Finn flush against his chest, his free arm wrapping tight around Finn’s waist.  “I’m never letting you out of my sight again,” he growled, protectiveness surging through him.

 

Finn choked out a slight laugh, burying his face against the side of Poe’s neck, enjoying the unique scent of wood and sweat he found there.  “He’ll kill you if he finds you here.  He has magic--,”

 

“I don’t care about _magic_ ,” Poe snapped.  “Let the sorcerer come and I’ll--,”

 

“No, please,” Finn begged, grabbing at Poe’s face to bring his attention back.  “You’re the only person who can break the curse and you can’t do that if you’re killed!”

 

Poe’s face twisted in anger before Finn’s words sunk in.  “I can break the curse?  When were you planning on mentioning that piece of information?”

 

“Now, if you would be quiet for a minute and listen to me,” Finn shot back, chin jerking up.  Poe swallowed and then tilted his head, waiting.  “I—you need to make a vow of everlasting love,” Finn rushed out in one breath.

 

Poe blinked, expecting Finn to continue but the younger man just stared at him in apprehension.  “Make it?  Finn, that’s all I’ve wanted to do since I watched your carriage leave.”

 

Finn’s face lit up and he surged forward to kiss Poe hard, heart lifting as Poe pressed back with equal heat and want.  After a moment, allowing Poe’s teeth to pull on Finn's lower lip, Finn pulled back to add, “And prove it to the world.”

 

“It will be my pleasure,” Poe answered easily.  “Any way you would prefer for me to prove it?”

 

Finn hummed, nuzzling Poe’s cheek.  “Your choice.”

 

“You’re no help,” Poe groused, thinking.  “Oh, wait.  Can you get to the castle tomorrow night?  You said you have to be on the lake to transform, didn’t you?”

 

“Yes, I do,” Finn nodded, nibbling on his bottom lip, a habit Poe knew the younger prince had learned from him.  “I can try.  Snoke must have a horse here somewhere.  Why?”

 

“There’s a ball.  All the nobility and neighboring royalty will be there.  I can swear my love to you in front of the world, or a representation of the world,” Poe shrugged.

 

“That could work,” Finn mused.  “I can--,”

 

“Little prince!”

 

“No,” Finn hissed, looking over his shoulder.  Bastian bounced high, waving his arms over his head in alarm.  “You have to go.  Now.”

 

“Finn, will you be safe until tomorrow night,” Poe demanded, keeping a tight grip on Finn’s waist.  “I’m not leaving you in danger.”

 

“I’ll be fine; I’ve been fine this long,” Finn replied, pushing Poe out of the water and towards the woods.  “Now go!”

 

“Tomorrow night,” Poe repeated firmly as he finally released Finn begrudgingly. 

 

“Yes, I’ll be there,” Finn whispered.  Poe nodded, staring at Finn, memorizing him once more, before turning and disappearing into the forest.

 

“Little prince,” Hux called, and Finn spun around to see the red-haired man walk around the rock where Iolo had been sitting a moment before.  “Didn’t you hear me calling?”

 

“Perhaps.  I don’t pay your voice much mind,” Finn said haughtily, kicking some water towards the man as he made his way to dry ground.

 

“I thought I heard voices,” Hux mentioned off-hand.

 

“Voices?  There’s no one else here,” Finn glared.

 

Hux hummed.  “I suppose you’re right.”  He wandered further into the clearing.  “Which makes the question of where this came from much more interesting,” he said casually, picking up Poe’s forgotten bow.

 

Finn felt the blood drain from his face so fast he felt dizzy.  “Damn,” he breathed and behind him he heard Rey echo the sentiment.

 

“So you lured the prince of Yavin here,” Snoke announced, appearing suddenly beside Finn, who flinched back.  “You must have some pull over him.”

 

“Did you really think I would be yours,” Finn snapped, arms crossed.  “I would never marry Hux.  Poe will make that vow, and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

 

Snoke grinned.  “He can make that vow, but it won’t be to you.  You won’t be going to the ball tomorrow night.”

 

“If you want to stop me, you’ll have to kill me,” Finn growled, fists clenching.

 

“No, I think not,” Snoke replied, drawing himself up.  “You’ve forgotten one little thing.”  Hux moved to stand on Finn’s other side, hand clamping around Finn’s bicep.  “There’s no moon tomorrow night.”  Finn gaped, looking over his shoulder at the sliver of moon in the sky.  A new moon.  Finn felt his heart shiver in his chest as he heard distantly Snoke say, “Lock him in the dungeon.  We’ll deal with the other one later.”    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a reunion, right? ;)  
> Thank you for all the wonderful comments and kudos! You are spectacular readers and I'm so thankful!! :D


	9. The Stage is Set

Finn didn’t know where he was being dragged to and he didn’t care.  His mind had gone dangerously blank, the sound of rushing water in his ears, and his vision was blurred by unshed tears.  He knew Hux and Snoke were speaking around him as they half-carried him down stairs, the steps rolling under his lax feet.  Finn knew he should fight back, try to get away—but it was more of a desire to make the inevitable more difficult than a means to an end.  There was no plan for this; he couldn’t make the moon shine when it was cast in shadows for a night.  The one night of the month when he couldn’t turn human, and Poe had to go and throw a ball.  Of all the nights!

 

Finn was aware of the sound of iron scrapping against stone and then he was pushed forward.  A smack of cold water hit him, and Finn sputtered and splashed, trying to gather his wits enough to remember to swim.  He broke the surface, gasping for breath and shaking his head to clear the water from his eyes.  He looked around, squinting at the gray stone walls around him, and then large hands grabbed him from behind, under his armpits, and he was hauled up, coughing.  Warm, concerned brown eyes stared down at his face before Finn was physically turned so he was chest to chest with the bearded man, his head on the man’s shoulder while the man pounded a hand against Finn’s back to rid his lungs of any remaining water.  Finn felt strangely childlike at the situation, but he didn’t care.  He wrapped his arms weakly around the man’s waist and tried to catch his breath.

 

“Monsters,” the bearded man hissed.  “Have you stooped so low that you’re torturing children now?”

 

“You just had to try and be clever, didn’t you,” Snoke snapped at Finn.  Finn turned to send a glare back at Snoke without releasing his hold on his fellow prisoner.  “I was trying to be nice, little prince.  I didn’t want to kill you.”

 

“You kidnapped me, cursed me, starved me, and thrown me in a dungeon and you think you’ve been _nice_ ,” Finn asked incredulous.  The bearded man’s hand went from pounding to rubbing soothingly along Finn’s spine.

 

“There didn’t have to be further bloodshed,” Snoke declared.  “If you weren’t so stubborn, so sanctimonious, so unbending you could have returned home.  You could have ruled Naboo with a husband at your side--,”

 

“Married to a lackey and controlled by the man who killed my father?”

 

“You would have been alive,” Snoke growled, eyes flashing red and Finn flinched against the bearded man’s chest in anticipation.  “Now, you had to drag that fool of a prince in and ruin everything.”

 

“Leave him out of this,” Finn snapped, hands clenching into fists.

 

“I would have liked nothing better,” Snoke replied, a sudden calm coming over him which scared Finn more than the anger.  “But you had to go and find him, and promise to meet him tomorrow night.  How upset do you think he’ll be when you don’t arrive for the ball?”

 

“He’ll come to find me,” Finn stated with so much certainty he couldn’t fool himself into thinking he was bluffing.

 

Snoke paused, considering that.  “He may.  He very well may.  We will have to take care of that.  I can’t have him ruining all my hard work.”  Snoke placed a hand on the closed grated cell door and the irons pulsed with red light.  “Don’t miss me, little prince.  I’ll be sure to say goodbye before we leave for the ball.”

 

“No!”  Finn tried to lunge forward but arms locked around him and held his in place.

 

“Careful, child,” the bearded man whispered, watching as Snoke and Hux walked away, listening to their footfalls grow softer with distance.  Finn’s heart pounded hard against his ribs, he could feel it in his throat.  But the man just held Finn tighter until Finn’s body couldn’t remain tense any longer and he slumped back in frustration.  “You have quite the story, don’t you, little one?”

 

Finn sighed, adjusting to pull his legs under him and face the bearded man.  “I’m the swan.  From the other day.”

 

The man nodded.  “Are you a swan Snoke turned into a man or a man Snoke turned into a swan?”

 

Finn huffed a slight laugh even though nothing seemed funny right now.  “A man he cursed to be a swan whenever the moon leaves the lake.”

 

The man’s eyes narrowed.  “He mentioned Naboo.  What is your name, little one?”

 

“Finn.”  Finn shrugged.  “Prince Finn of Naboo, not that that means much now.”

 

“Oh that means a great deal to me, little one,” the man said quietly.  “Is your father truly dead?”

 

“I don’t think so, but Snoke believes he is,” Finn sniffed, looking down at his hands.  “There was magic and—I don’t know how to explain it.”

 

“From what I recall, that is often the way with your father.”

 

“What,” Finn asked, blinking.

 

“Tell me, this other prince Snoke spoke of, what is his name?”

 

“Poe,” Finn replied, a small smile cracking through his dark mood.  “Prince of Yavin.  He was my intended—or he _is_ my intended.  I don’t know anymore—oh!”  Shocked, Finn froze as the man grabbed his face between his hands and placed a fervent kiss on Finn’s damp forehead.

 

“My precious child,” the man breathed.  “You must tell me everything and then you must rest.  We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.”

 

*****

 

“Leia, have you seen Snap,” Poe asked, ducking around a large vase of red and white roses carried between two maids.  He glanced around the ballroom, noticing that more care being taken in the decorations than had been with any previous balls they held.

 

Leia turned from her place in the center of the room, orchestrating the actions while standing on footstool.  “Poe, thank the stars, you’ve returned.  I was beginning to worry we would have to send the guards to drag you back.”

 

“I promised I’d be here,” Poe laughed, feeling lighter than he had in months.  He pushed himself onto his tip-toes to plant a kiss on Leia’s cheek.  “But has Snap come back?  I’ve been looking for him.”

 

“I haven’t seen him, but I’ve been up to my neck in this,” Leia sighed, waving a hand about her.  “And now that autumn has arrived, state business is resuming in Naboo.  I will probably have to leave for a month’s stay there to arrange affairs.”

 

“Of course,” Poe replied agreeably.  “Or maybe that won’t be necessary.”

 

“Have you managed to awaken my brother while I wasn’t looking,” Leia asked drily, directing a waiter with a platter towards the other side of the room.  As he passed, Poe took a small cream puff from the plate and popped him in his mouth.

 

“No, I haven’t,” Poe answered truthfully.  “Those are excellent, but are we serving any of those small berry tarts?”

 

“Berries aren’t in season anymore,” Leia said, frowning slightly.  “You’ve never had an opinion about the menu before, Poe.”

 

“Well, tonight I do,” Poe shrugged carelessly, watching another platter pass in front of him.  “Are we keeping the food light?”  He remembered how thin Finn’s body had been in his arms, how he could feel his ribs through his torn tunic.  On his long trek back to the castle, Poe had too much time to think over every detail, every hitch of Finn’s voice, and Poe was positive Finn hadn’t been eating.  And as soon Poe makes his vow he would bundle Finn off to the kitchens, and no, Finn didn’t have any say in the matter.

 

“Poe, is there something you want to tell me,” Leia asked, eyes narrowing. 

 

“I have a good feeling about tonight.”  Poe spotted Han, lurking sullenly by the captain of the guards and waved for him to join.  “Han, have you seen Snap anywhere?”

 

“No, no one bothered even to tell me you were back,” Han grumbled, crossing his arms.  “Is he missing?”

 

Poe clicked his tongue.  “Can we send a few guards out to search for him?  He was heading north from the lodge, and he must have gotten lost.”

 

“We will certainly send out a small search party,” Leia said.  “May I say, I’m very proud of you, Poe, for your prudence and thoughtfulness.  Three months ago, you would have gone yourself and the ball would have to be postponed.”

 

“No, we can’t have that,” Poe said, looking around again.  “The ball has to be tonight.”

 

Leia and Han exchanged a bemused look before shrugging that unusual comment away.

 

*****

 

Finn appreciated that Kes had held him tight as the moon set.  He had tried to joke that finding the long-lost king of Yavin was the craziest part of this whole mess, and Kes had cracked a small smile at that, saying, “I wish I could say discovering my godson is a swan was the strangest part of this ordeal, but I don’t want to lie to you, little one.”

 

Since then the pair had done their best, but neither could get close enough to the cell door to even try the keys due to whatever spell Snoke had cast.  Finn’s mood was slipping further and further, despite Kes’s best efforts to keep smiling and speaking in soft, comforting tone and words, even though Finn could feel the hours slip away in the windowless cell.

 

“There is plenty of time, little one,” Kes said, petting Finn’s feathered head that was bowed in defeat.  “There is always a way.”

 

“You’ve been here for sixteen years,” Finn mumbled sadly.

 

“Well, I’ve only been in this cell for a few months,” Kes smiled.  Finn looked up at him and Kes sighed.  “What if we try--,”

 

“It’s truly a shame you won’t be joining us at the ball tonight,” Snoke’s voice echoed down the hallway.  Kes’s arms griped Finn’s body tighter to keep him in place as Snoke came into sight.  “I dread to think how disappointed he’ll be that you’ve had to miss such an occasion.  It’s bound to be the event of the season,” Snoke smirked, hands on his hips.  “But I think I’ve thought of an appropriate gift, don’t you think?”  Snoke gestured and Hux walked over, dressed in a blood red tunic over a black shirt, black breeches, and embroidered boots.  Finn thought he looked dreadful and evil and hissed his dislike.  Snoke tilted his head, examining Hux.  “Yes, perhaps there’s something missing,” he mused before snapping his fingers and engulfing Hux in red light.  “That’s better.”

 

“I’m hideous,” Hux’s voice said as the magic faded and a perfect facsimile of Finn stared back at him.  Finn slipped free of Kes’s laxed hold and shot forward, intending to bite, but he was thrown back with a wave of Snoke’s hand.  “But I’m sure he won’t know the difference,” Hux continued, examining his transformed hands.  “I hear he isn’t known for his intelligence.”

 

“He’s smarter than you,” Finn snapped, even though he knew Hux couldn’t understand.  Snoke did and laughed almost gleefully.

 

“What is the purpose of this ruse,” Kes asked, and Finn knew he was trying to stall for time.

 

“When all your careful planning is ruined, it is wise to resort to your strengths,” Snoke answered grandly.  “I tried to be nice, I tried to have the best of both worlds.  But I never needed our little prince.  As you pointed out that first night,” Snoke’s lip curled, looking coldly at Finn, who stretched his neck to try and look bigger, “I could always take Naboo from your dead hands.”

 

“You won’t kill him,” Kes proclaimed grandly, standing shakily in front of Finn and glaring.

 

“I won’t,” Snoke agreed.  “Your son will take care of that for me.  If Finn insists on involving him, I might as well give him a starring role, wouldn’t you say?”

 

“Poe would never,” Finn hissed, moving to stand next to Kes even as the platform swayed in the water.

 

“And yet he will,” Snoke shrugged carelessly.  “You’ve been incredibly foolish, little prince, but perhaps your greatest folly was anointing Poe to be the only one to break the curse.  That was—unadvised.”

 

“His vow was always the only one I’d accept,” Finn stated as regally as he could in his swan form.  Kes glanced down with a small, warm smile at him which Finn wished he could return.

 

“Very romantic,” Hux said lazily.

 

“Tragically so,” Snoke added with a wistful sigh.  “Unfortunately, when you declared it for all of creation last night you created a slight difficulty for yourself.  Very slight.  You wouldn’t have even known it existed if your lovely plan had gone as you hoped.  As it is, your fate is sealed now.  If Poe makes a vow of everlasting love to another, you won’t live to see another sunrise.”

 

“Hello,” Hux waved, gesturing to his disguise.

 

“That is the very definition of evil,” Kes growled, fists clenching by his sides.

 

“Yes,” Snoke smiled.  “It feels good to return to my old tricks.  But really, we have dallied long enough.  Hux, I believe we have a party to attend.”

 

“Finally back to civilization,” Hux grinned with Finn’s face.  “Even if it is Yavin.”

 

“Beggars can’t be choosers,” Snoke said carelessly.  “Try not to miss us, little prince.  I’ll be sure to bring you a souvenir.”

 

Kes laid a hand gently on Finn’s head as Snoke and Hux disappeared from sight before crouching down beside the swan.  “Poe won’t be fooled.”

 

“Yes, he will,” Finn said dejectedly.  “He’ll be so happy to see me he won’t think twice.”

 

“I’m certain he will at least question the change in clothes,” Kes said confidently.

 

“He won’t even notice,” Finn grumbled.

 

“Are they gone?”

 

Finn and Kes turned quickly towards the sudden croak.  Bastian climbed onto the platform, flopping onto his back and looking exhausted.

 

“Bastian!  What—how are you here,” Finn demanded, approaching.

 

“You will be shocked by the number of dungeons this place has,” Bastian mentioned, limbs splayed wide.  “We’ve been searching for you since last night.”

 

“How did you get in here,” Kes asked, a lilt of hope entering his voice for the first time.

 

Bastian looked over at the man.  “Can you understand me?”

 

“Yes, he can,” Finn said quickly.  “Kes, this is Bastian.  Bastian, this King Kes of Yavin.  Now tell me there’s a way out of here!”

 

“Very small,” Bastian answered, looking between Kes and Finn.  “There was once an opening but it’s been filled with stones.  I was just able to squeeze through.  I can swim back out and Iolo can help me loosen--,”

 

“I have hands,” Kes reminded them.

 

“It’s deep,” Bastian informed.  “I thought land dwellers couldn’t stay under water for long.”

 

“Wait.”  Finn considered his options before coming to a decision.  “Bastian, go get Iolo.  Kes and I will work from this end.”

 

“But how--,”

 

“We don’t have time,” Finn urged.  “Go!”

 

Bastian let out a low, unconvinced ribbit before diving off the platform and swimming away.

 

“You have a plan, little one,” Kes asked.

 

“I’ve never done this as a swan before,” Finn replied, approaching Kes and reaching a wing out to brush the man’s leg.  “And I don’t know how it works, but I know it will keep you safe.  If it works.  And drowning isn’t safe so—it should work.”

 

“Little one, you aren’t instilling me with much confidence in your plan,” Kes hinted.

 

Finn swallowed, remembering the burning feeling between his shoulder blades, the need to protect, and adding the hope to escape.  Warmth began to build at the base of his neck and Finn let out a small hiss of joy as he stretched out both his wings and soft green magic rolled from his pin feathers and encased a very bemused Kes.

 

Kes stood there, experiencing a warmth and comfort he hadn’t felt in—he didn’t even know how long.  As his vision began to clear, he rolled his shoulders and looked down at the black swan that was his godson, his intended son-in-law, his responsibility, and his rescuer.  “Protection spells are your father’s specialty as well.”

 

“He never mentioned it,” Finn breathed deeply.  “We have to be quick.”

 

Kes nodded.  “No time to waste.”  And the two of them dove into the water.

 

*****

 

Poe smiled as graciously as he could as another princess was presented.  This ceremony had been going for over an hour already, but Poe noticed the entrance chamber was nearly empty.  He kissed the offered hand and muttered some pleasantries while his mind wandered.  Night had fallen some time ago, and having done the trip himself on foot last night, Poe knew it would be another hour before Finn arrived.  Unless he had found a horse; in that case Finn could be here any minute and Poe’s heart stuttered in excitement at the thought.

 

He heard the chamberlain announce another royal family and he turned to give Leia a questioning glance.  Leia made a slight slicing motion with her left hand and Poe nodded.  This was the last introduction.  Poe bowed appropriately to the King and Queen of Colchester, and offered his hand to their son, a rather sickly looking man around Finn’s age.  With that, the guards closed the tall doors to the entrance chamber and Poe lowered himself into the uncomfortable gilded throne.  Leia took her seat a moment later and nodded for the orchestra to begin.

 

“You did very well,” Leia murmured, laying a hand over Poe’s.

 

“I am capable of appropriate behavior on occasion,” Poe chuckled lowly.  “When do we eat?”

 

“When the ball is over,” Leia sighed.  Poe frowned and she shrugged slightly.  “With every eye on you, watching your every move, do you really want to try and eat anything?”

 

“Yes, because I’m hungry,” Poe replied, as though it was obvious.

 

Then there was a loud knock at the closed doors.

 

Everyone’s attention turned; the conductor brought the music to an abrupt end.

 

The chamberlain, embarrassed and muttering apologies and excuses, rushed up the tall staircase.

 

And Poe grinned, already standing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you on the edge of your seat yet? ;)  
> A bit of a shorter chapter this week. It was either this or an unmanageable-ly long chapter, I'm afraid.  
> As always, thank you to all of you amazing readers! You are making writing this story such a joy! :D Kudos and comments are enjoyed and cherished!


	10. All Fall Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so incredibly sorry for the delay.

“Poe,” Leia drew out slowly, rising and staring at the now-opened doors in utter disbelief, “who is that?”

 

Poe didn’t turn to his regent, far too focused on the young man standing at the top of the staircase.  “How exhausted do you have to be to not recognize your own nephew,” he asked, somewhat snidely.  He felt the attitude was justified; was it truly unthinkable to Leia that Finn could have survived for a few months on his own?  Poe hadn’t doubt Finn’s abilities for a moment.

 

“It can’t be,” Leia breathed, starting to move from their raised dais but Poe threw out an arm to stop her from leaving.

 

“Not yet,” Poe told her, smiling.  “There’s something I need to do first.”

 

Poe jumped down and bounded to the stairs, taking them two at a time while Finn stood and listened to the chamberlain stuttered out half-apologies and questions.  “I don’t understand what you’re trying to say,” Finn said flatly to the courtier as Poe approached.

 

“Thank you, chamberlain.  That will be all,” Poe told the chamberlain with a bright smile before turning to face Finn, not bothering to watch as the courtier withdrew, bowing and wringing his hands.  “Look at you,” Poe murmured, holding out his hands for Finn.  Finn looked at the offered appendages curiously before taking them with a slight smile.  “You clean up well.”

 

“What a horrible thing to say,” Finn replied, voice oddly hushed.  Poe raised an eyebrow and ran an inspecting eye over Finn’s black and red tunic and tight black breeches.

 

“You know I’m only teasing you,” Poe said lightly, meeting Finn’s gaze again.  “You don’t wear red often; it looks beautiful on you.”

 

“Thank you,” Finn said, finally giving Poe a full smile and almost preening from the compliment.  Poe squeezed Finn’s hands encouragingly.

 

“I have something for you.”  Poe released his grip on Finn’s hands and reached around to the back of his own neck with a wink.

 

*****

 

“Rey!  We’ll never make it in time,” Finn screeched, trying to keep up with his friend, even as the wind tried to push him back.

 

“Not with that attitude we won’t,” Rey called back.  “Look, we’re above the ravine!  Nearly there now!”

 

Finn took a deep breath and then followed Rey as she dived down, angling towards the stream that would take them to the castle’s moat.

 

*****

 

Finn stared somewhat blankly as Poe unclasped the locket and drew it from around his neck, offering it to the younger prince with a soft smile.  “Uh, thanks,” Finn said, his voice tilting up as though it was a question.

 

Poe blinked, surprised.  “Not quite the reaction I was expecting,” he commented, stepping closer to put the gold necklace around Finn’s neck, leaning in purposely close to place a quick kiss on the top of Finn’s left ear as he latched the necklace shut.  “I thought you’d like to have it back.”

 

“Oh!”  Finn’s hand came up and clutched the heart locket.  “Of course I am.  I’m—it’s been a long day,” he said with an eyeroll.

 

“I imagine it was.  I’m surprised how quickly you got here,” Poe said, tucking a hand into the juncture of Finn’s shoulder and neck.

 

“As if by magic,” Finn shrugged with a toothy smile, eyebrows raised.  He glanced over his shoulder.  “Not to be rude but—the vow?”

 

“Yes, the vow,” Poe nodded seriously.  “Come on, I’ll make it now and then you can rest.”

 

Finn shot him a funny look even as he took Poe’s offered hand to be led down the stairs.  “That’s—kind of you,” he said haltingly.

 

Poe chuckled.  “No need to sound so surprised, Finn.”

 

*****

 

“Rey!  The wind!”

 

“It’s Snoke, I’m sure of it,” Rey shouted, flapping furiously against the relentless wind.  Finn, with his wider wingspan, managed to press forward but barely.  “Do you see the castle yet?”

 

“No,” Finn called.  “I can’t see anything!”

 

“Keep going!  You can’t let him win,” Rey cried before a gust knocked her back and she had to turn to take shelter in a tall pine.  Finn braced himself and pushed forward with renewed strength.

 

***** 

 

At the bottom of the stairs, Poe stopped, bringing Finn’s hand held in his own to his lips for a soft kiss, keeping his eyes on Finn’s face.  Finn looked nervous and Poe tried to look as reassuring as possible.  Poe wouldn’t make the same mistake as last time.  Turning to the assembly, Poe grinned and bowed.  “Your majesties, ladies and gentlemen, Leia,” he added with a nod in his regent’s direction, “It is my honor to announce before all of you tonight, that I have found my beloved.”  Poe tugged Finn forward, to stand beside him.  “As my future husband, he will be king of Yavin and Naboo, when the time comes.  As my love, he will be first in my heart from this day forward.  And, before all of you here tonight, I offer to him a vow to break all other vows.  I pledge to you,” Poe said, turning to Finn, “a vow of everlasting love, F--,” Poe broke off as Finn grabbed his face and pulled him in for a hard kiss.  Surprised but not upset by the turn of events, Poe wrapped his arms around Finn’s waist, lifting him off the ground while keeping their lips sealed together.

 

Finn didn’t notice the wind abruptly lessen as a stab of intense, sharp pain pierced his heart and his body went limp.  “No.  Poe,” Finn gasped, pain blurring his vision as he dropped from the sky.

 

Poe didn’t notice the cheering until it broke off suddenly when a loud crash echoed through the ballroom.  Poe pulled back while keeping Finn in his arms and looked around.  Howling wind from outside gusted and shattered the tall windows, and Poe turned his back to protect Finn from the falling shards of glass.

 

“Now that is what I call love,” came a gleeful, booming voice.  Poe glanced back towards the stairs, bewildered to see a strange, bald man standing a few steps above him with a wild grin on his face.  The man brought his hands together is a clap like thunder.  “What a speech!  I couldn’t have planned it better, prince.”

 

“ _Planned it_?”  Poe looked between the man and Finn, who raised a hand and wiggled his fingers with a bland look.  “You—you’re the sorcerer,” Poe asked the man, glaring.

 

“I must apologize, prince, I underestimated you,” Snoke declared.  “Well, not by much.  I thought it would take you longer to figure out who I was.”

 

“You have no power here,” Poe snapped, pushing Finn behind him.  Poe then realized his formal garb didn’t include a sword and clenched his fists.

 

“Went and pledge your love to another, I see,” Snoke said nonchalantly.  “That is a shame; Finn had such high hopes for you.”

 

“What are you talking about?  This is Finn,” Poe hissed, pointing over his shoulder as he approached the cloaked sorcerer.

 

“Are you certain,” Snoke asked, arching an eyebrow.

 

“Oh, finally,” came an unfamiliar voice behind Poe.  Poe whipped around, jaw dropping as he took in the tall pale man standing where Finn had been seconds before, dressed as Finn had been.  The man ran his hands through his short red hair with a smirk.  “I look much better, don’t I?”

 

“What—what did you do,” Poe breathed, turning back to the sorcerer, fear griping his heart.

 

“No, no,” Snoke grinned, shaking a finger.  “What did _you_ do?  You, prince, made a vow—a vow of everlasting death for poor Finn.  What did he ever do to deserve that,” Snoke asked with mocking disappointment.

 

“No!”  Poe launched himself at Snoke but in a flash of red light, Snoke and Hux appeared at the top of the staircase, out of Poe’s reach.

 

“You should have left Finn to me,” Snoke snarled.  “But if you hurry, maybe I’ll let you see him one last time.  But then again, maybe I won’t.”  With another flare of red magic, Snoke and Hux vanished, leaving the ballroom in shocked silence.  Except for Poe.

 

“I need a horse and a sword _now_ ,” he shouted as he bolted up the stairs, eyes wild and bright.

 

*****

 

“I have a bad feeling,” Kes muttered, pausing his pacing along the bank of the lake and squinting towards the forest.

 

“What kind of a bad feeling,” Iolo asked.

 

Kes shook his head in response, listening as the sounds of the forest creatures and crickets hushed and disappeared as they do before a storm.  He turned his back on the dark lake and slowly approached the woods.  “Something is wrong.”

 

“Please, moderate your optimism,” Bastian croaked drily from his perch on Iolo’s shell.  Kes shushed him, concentrating.  Abruptly, Kes turned to the left, just in time to see Rey emerge from between the trees and collapse on the ground.

 

“Finn—didn’t make it—coming back,” she panted, raising a wing weakly to gesture back towards the forest.

 

“Finn!  Finn,” Kes called, cupping his hands around his mouth.  “Can you hear me?  Finn!”

 

There was a snap of a branch and crunch of leaves and then Finn stumbled into sight, one hand grasping at the bark of a tree while the other was clutched at his heart.  Finn raised his head, blinking unseeingly.  “K-Kes?”

 

“Little one,” Kes gasped, rushing forward to catching the young man in his arms as Finn’s legs gave out from under him.  “You—you’re human again,” Kes commented quietly as he slowly knelt, bringing Finn down with him.

 

“S-small th-thanks,” Finn hissed through clenched teeth.  He let out a soft cry, head snapping back as his body seized in pain. 

 

“Oh.  Oh no,” Kes sighed, swallowing around the sudden lump in his throat.  “Child.”

 

“I—I’d r-rather d-die human,” Finn managed, going lax as the wave of pain subsided again.  He opened his eyes and looked up at Kes, who had Finn’s head in his lap.  Finn leaned into the cool hand pressed against his flushed forehead.  “Th-thank you.  For—for h-helping m-me.”

 

“Now hush,” Kes said more firmly.  “Don’t talk as though—as though this were the end,” he scolded.

 

Finn winced and closed his eyes, no longer able to keep his heavy eyelids up.  “H-he tr-tricked him.”

 

“Then we’ll find another way,” Kes urged with certainty.  “I’ll go back to the castle and--,”

 

“N-no.”  Finn felt his heart tense in anticipation of another spike of pain and reached up blindly.  Kes’s hand caught his and Finn brought their clasped hands to rest over his heart.  “Stay.  P-please.”

 

“Easy, little one,” Kes choked out, blinking against tears as he watched, helpless, as Finn’s body was wracked by pain again.  “I won’t leave you.  I won’t.”

 

*****

 

“Damn it,” Poe growled, jumping off his steed as it refused to go any further.  A snarl of thorny vines blocked his path, and Poe drew his sword and started hacking away at the obstacle, feeling some small satisfaction as the vines fell away under his blade.  What had gone wrong?  How could he have made the vow to the wrong man?    


As soon as there was enough of a gap, Poe raised an arm to protect his face and charged forward.  The vines gave was to more trees but he could just make out a clearing beyond.  “Yes,” he hissed, sheathing his sword and running on, skidding to a stop as he broke through the tree line.  He took in the dark, glossy service of the still lake and the dark outline of the crumbling castle beyond.

 

“Here,” came a sudden voice that had Poe’s heart freeze in surprise before turning, hand going for his sword.  A bearded man was kneeling on the far side of the clearing, and there was Finn.  Finn, lying motionless on the ground in the tattered clothes from yesterday.  Was it really only yesterday?

 

“Finn,” Poe groaned, stumbling forward on numb legs which promptly gave way as soon as he reached Finn’s side.  “What have I done to you,” he whispered.  Poe stared down at Finn’s blank face, not noticing how the bearded man stared at him with wide eyes.  Poe swallowed, reaching out to run a shaking finger along to curve of Finn’s cheek.  “I—I’m so sorry, Finn.  So sorry.”

 

The man cleared his throat softly, drawing Poe’s attention.  Poe ran a quick glance over the stranger, confirming what he had already guessed: this man was no threat to either Finn or Poe.  With slow movements, the man lifted Finn’s head and shoulders from his lap and supported them with a clear look at Poe.  Nodding, Poe slid an arm around Finn’s shoulders and carefully cradled the younger man to his chest.  Finn was so still Poe had to place a hand against Finn’s neck to feel the faint but present thump of heartbeats.  Exhaling heavily, Poe bowed his head, resting the bridge of his nose against the crown of his intended’s head.

 

“P-Poe?”

 

Eyes flying open, Poe leaned Finn’s head back just enough to stare down at Finn’s blinking eyes and slightly upturned lips.  “Stars, Finn.  You scared--,” Poe’s voice failed him as Finn’s body went stiff before shaking violently as a small, pained whimper escaped Finn’s lips.  “Oh _Finn_ ,” Poe sobbed drily, grip tightening around Finn’s trembling shoulders.

 

Finn gasped for breath as the agony eased again, forcing his eyes open again.  “Poe,” he repeated in wonder, not believing the man was there.

 

“Yes, Finn.  I’m here,” Poe said thickly, blinking rapidly against the pressure of tears gathering.

 

“I—I’m c-cold,” Finn stammered.

 

Poe huffed.  “You’re always cold,” he replied, trying to adjust his hold on Finn so he could wrap his blue cloak around the shaking man.  “You need to start wearing warmer clothes,” he teased.

 

“Al-always m-my f-fault,” Finn choked with a smile, dropping his head to nuzzle weakly against Poe’s clavicle.

 

“Never,” Poe said fiercely.  “It was never your fault.”

 

Finn managed a breathy chuckle, warm breath puffing against Poe’s bare neck.  “S-some t-times my f-fault.”  Finn brought a hand up to clench around Poe’s soft sleeve.  “Poe—Poe, I’m d-dy--,”

 

“No,” Poe snapped, shaking his head.  He brought his free hand up to cradle Finn’s cheek, tilting Finn’s face up to his own.  “You’ll be alright, Finn.  You’ll _live_.  The vow—I made the vow for _you_.”

 

Finn nodded jerkily, squinting up at Poe.  “I know.”  Finn felt his heart seize again and knew what was to come.  “I-I know y-you did,” he whispered, his hand moving to press weakly over Poe’s heart.  He had to say it, if he got no other chance— “I l-love you, Poe.  Al-always h-have.”

 

“ _Finn_ ,” Poe cried as Finn’s body tremored and shuddered before going frighteningly, unnaturally still.  Poe held his breath, waiting for Finn’s eyes to open again or his lips to part or—but nothing.  Poe pulled the limp body against his chest, heart beating out of his chest as he sat back on his heels to support Finn against him while placing a shaking hand against his neck again in search of a sign of life.  Barely there, like the first flap of a chick’s wings, was a slowing beat, slowing even under Poe’s touch.  Unable to hold back any longer, Poe let out a soft sob as he pressed a shaky kiss to Finn’s sweaty forehead.  “No, Finn.  You can’t—this _can’t_ be it.”

 

“Sunrise.”

 

Poe raised his head and stared uncomprehendingly at the breaded man who had spoken.  “What,” Poe asked thickly.

 

The man looked pained but determined.  “You have until sunrise to save him,” he said clearly.

 

Poe sniffed, looking over the lake towards the horizon.  “I’ll never make it to Yavin in time,” he groaned.  “The sky is already lightening.”

 

The man’s lips parted to reply but a loud ribbit interrupted.  Poe watched, detached, as a small green frog leapt onto the man’s shoulder and croaked rapidly.  The man seemed to listen before nodding.  “You’re right, my friend.  We have time yet for that.”  Poe frowned, bemused, as the man turned back to Poe.  “Our last chance is to kill the sorcerer.  If we can kill Snoke, his curses and spells will die with him.”

 

“The frog told you that,” Poe said flatly, not sure if he was willing to put his last hopes in the webbed hands of a frog.

 

“Amphibians are far more clever than we give them credit for.  I spent three enlightening weeks as a frog once.  But that is a story for another time,” the man continued hurriedly as Poe just shook his head, still clutching Finn’s motionless body to his chest.  “The reasoning is sound.  If you can kill Snoke before daybreak, you can save Finn.”

 

“It would be my absolute pleasure to kill him, after all he’s done,” Poe stated, glancing down again at Finn’s tranquil face.  “Do you know where he is?”

 

“You’re here and Finn is here,” the stranger said softly, looking around.  “Snoke must be nearby.  He would want to witness this; he’s particularly vile in that way.”

 

Poe nodded, swallowing roughly.  “Then I’ll draw him out,” he muttered, studying Finn’s face and trying to memorize the feel of the shallow beats of Finn’s pulse under his fingertips.  The man shuffled forward on his knees, holding his arms out with a pointed nod towards Finn.  Reluctantly, Poe eased Finn away from him and into the stranger’s grasp.  “Stay with him.  Please,” Poe added with some desperation.  “If I fail, he—he can’t die alone.”

 

“He won’t be alone.  I swear you that,” the man declared as he gently laid Finn down on the mossy ground.  “Aim true,” he said as Poe pushed himself to his feet. 

 

Poe paused for a moment, wondering how the man knew to quote the Yavin coat of arms to him, before he turned to face the clearing, hands on his hips and a determined scowl on his face.              

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poe has something to prove, yeah?
> 
> So, to anyone wondering where the hell this chapter/I was this past week, I'll tell ya: I have been sick for seven days straight. I am never sick like that. The last time I was sick for more then two days was four years ago when I had bronchitis. So all writing pretty much screeched to a halt in the face of fever, coughing, headaches, the whole nine yards. But I didn't forget about all you amazing readers and as soon as I could look at a computer screen without excruciating pain, I got back to work :)
> 
> Thank you for all the amazing comments and kudos on the last chapter! You are the most incredible readers, I swear!!!


	11. To Beat the Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After too long of a delay, it's about time to conclude this little story!

“And what of your grand plan now,” Poe asked loudly, eyes darting around the dark woods, stepping slowly towards where he left his sword.  “What do you achieve?  You’ve made yourself the enemy of every royal and noble in the land after your appearance tonight.  There’s nowhere you will be safe.  And when Luke wakes, he will use every resource to--,”

 

“ _Wakes_ ,” roared an incredulous voice and Poe bent down to grip his sword and turned casually to face the sorcerer who’d suddenly appeared at the far end of the clearing.  “What do you mean ‘ _wakes_ ’?!”

 

“You didn’t think your Wizard’s Sleep trick would last forever,” Poe bluffed mockingly, widening his stance slightly in anticipation.

 

“ _Wizard’s Sleep_ ,” Snoke echoed, eyes flashing.

 

“Are you a parrot,” Poe asked snootily.  He thought he heard a soft chuckle behind him and appreciated the strange man at least enjoyed his attempt at flippancy.

 

“I didn’t cast Wizard’s Sleep,” Snoke snapped.  “I _killed_ —oh.  Oh,” Snoke breathed, sounding almost impressed, focus shifting over Poe’s shoulder where Finn laid motionless.  “Clever, little prince.  Very clever, but where did that get you?  You saved your precious father but no one saved you.”

 

“Don’t you dare speak to him,” Poe growled, shifting to block Snoke’s view of the others.  “You’ve hurt him enough,” he emphasized, raising his blade and pointing at Snoke’s chest.

 

“And what do you plan to do with that, your highness,” Snoke smirked.

 

“Repay you in kind,” Poe answered firmly, one foot sliding back into a crouch.  Snoke cock his head to the side, condescendingly.

 

“You may try.  Two dead princes in one night won’t ruin my evening,” Snoke shrugged carelessly.

 

“I like my odds,” Poe countered, “as I’m the only one armed.”  Snoke grinned then cackled, high-pitched and loud, until cracks of red light surrounded the sorcerer and the laugh turned to screeching growls.  Poe swallowed nervously, tightening his hands around his sword’s hilt.  “Damn.”

 

“What in the name of fishes is that,” Rey gaped from where she stood by Finn’s hip, watching the newly-materialized creature spread its large bat wings and took to the air, its red eyes sharp on Poe.

 

“That’s the Whozit,” Iolo replied from under Finn’s limp arm.

 

“More of a What-zit,” Bastian said mournfully as Poe ran into the woods with the creature tracking him over the treetops.

 

“I should have mentioned that to Poe,” Kes frowned, easing his leg to support Finn’s head.

 

“He can change into a monster,” Rey asked shocked, “and _no one_ said anything?”

 

“It’s common knowledge,” Bastian croaked as Poe rolled into the clearing suddenly before scrambling to his feet and swinging his sword up in a wide arc, clipping the great animal in its wolf-like snout.  The creature reared back with a shout and Finn gasped, jerking against Kes.  Fearful, Kes pressed his hand against Finn’s neck, feeling the slightly accelerating heartbeat under his fingers.

 

“Yes, that’s it,” Kes shouted over to Poe.  “Keep that up!”

 

“I don’t,” Poe called through clenched teeth, dodging away from sharp talons aimed at his chest, “need the encouragement!”

 

Turning out of Snoke’s range, Poe tossed his sword into the air, catching it backhanded and jabbing for the creature’s belly as it dove down like a bird of prey.  He hit his mark, but not hard enough for a killing blow.  Snoke jerked to the side, sending the sword out of Poe’s grasp and scraping against the stones.  Biting back a curse, Poe dove after but Snoke had the advantage with his large wings and reached the weapon first.  To the shock of all, the creature scooped up the sword in its jaw and neatly snapped the steel in half.  Poe darted back into the woods, eyes searching for something to use.

 

“Weapon, he needs a weapon,” Kes muttered frantically, looking around helplessly.  “Damn.”

 

“His bow,” Rey screeched suddenly.  “Where’s his bow?  Frog,” she said, headbutting Bastian towards the lake, “find his bow.”

 

“It won’t be any good without the arrows,” Kes commented even as Bastian took off to the lake edge, Iolo following behind as quickly as his stubby legs and heavy shell would allow.

 

“One thing at a time,” Rey answered, bouncing up and taking flight.  “I’ll find some arrows.”

 

Kes looked from the puffin disappearing into the woods to where Bastian was making a noble effort to drag a longbow from the mud to the unconscious young man to the horizon.  Time was running out.  He gentled Finn’s head to the ground before quickening to the lake, pulling the bow free as Bastian hopped onto his shoulder.  Poe skidded back into view, a large stick in his hand like a club.  “Poe,” Kes yelled, throwing the bow with all his strength.  Poe glanced over his shoulder, dropping the stick and catching the bow smoothly before ducking down as the creature flew into the clearing, his snapping jaw just missing Poe’s head, and Poe sprinted back into the woods.

 

“Arrow,” Rey announced, voice muffled by said object clenched carefully in her beak.  Kes opened his mouth to tell her to get the arrow to Poe, but Rey’s webbed feet were caught by a large hand just as she broke through the trees.

 

“Give that back,” Snap hissed.  “That’s my last one—moon and stars, _Finn_?”

 

Kes hurried back as the large man dropped to his knee beside Finn’s prone body.  “Quickly, we need--,” Kes began just as Poe was thrown back into the clearing, sliding towards the lake on his back with a groan and the creature soaring upward, preparing for the final attack.  Poe pushed himself to his feet, his bow clasped between his hands.

 

Snap’s eyes whizzed, taking in the scene before he slowly got to his feet.  “Oh please, oh please,” he muttered, picking up the arrow Rey had dropped and pulling his bow off his back.  “Oh please,” he wheezed slightly louder.

 

“Snap,” Poe asked without taking his eyes off the creature’s form as it flapped higher.

 

Snap threaded the arrow against his bowstring, hands shaking as he raised it and took aim.

 

“What are you doing,” Kes yelped as the stranger aimed his arrow at Poe’s back.  The creature roared and swooped down.

 

“Now,” Snap shouted, hands going deadly still as he released his last arrow, hearing it whistle as it flew at its target.

 

Poe set his feet, bow now held tight in his left hand.  He heard the shout then the whistle and he pivoted, snatching the arrow as he turned, threading it and letting the arrow loose just as the first rays of dawn’s light pierced the clearing.  Poe threw himself to the side even as Snoke’s creature form howled out in pain, the arrow lodged itself in its heart.  The creature fell like a rock, smacking against the stones and staying motionless. 

 

Poe didn’t bother to watch as the creature transfigured back into Snoke’s human form as he sprinted back to the rag-tag group around Finn, dropping his bow on the way.  “Did I—is he--,” Poe panted, heart plummeting as he noticed Finn remained still.  “No.  No no no.”

 

“Poe,” Snap started but Kes shook his head, motioning for the other man to move away with him as Poe collapsed next to his intended.

 

“Finn, please,” Poe begged, breathing harshly, not noticing the others withdraw as he carefully took Finn into his arms, bowing his head over Finn’s reverently.  “Please, you can’t— _can’t_ be dead.  I never—never got the chance…  I wasn’t brave enough to tell you.  I love you,” his voice cracked, eyes shutting against the sudden pressure of tears.  “I love your strength and your courage and—and your heart.  I love that you never let me get away with anything but you’ve always…always know what to say,” he swallowed.  “I’ve loved you before I knew—before I knew what love meant and…and I never got the chance to tell you.”

 

Poe felt a hand grip his arm but ignored it, wanting to draw out his final moments before he had to face reality a little longer.

 

“You always were the slow one,” came a familiar voice, raspy from grunts of pain.  Poe’s eyes flew open, two tears escaping the corners of his eyes as he stared down in amazement.  Finn smiled tiredly, cuffing Poe around the ear with too-little strength.  “Idiot,” he whispered affectionately.

 

“Yes,” Poe breathed, beaming.  “Yes, I am,” he agreed, helping Finn sit up further before capturing the younger man’s lips gently, barely more than a soft touch but Finn smiled into it and returned the gesture.

 

*****

 

“Stop being difficult and get on the horse,” Poe ordered exasperated.

 

“You get on the horse,” Finn shot back, even as he leaned against a tree for support, arms crossed.

 

“Are they always like this,” Kes whispered to Snap as they watched the couple from a safe distance.

 

“This is rather tame,” Snap commented, smiling fondly.  “When they start throwing shoes—that’s when they’re getting serious.”

 

“Ah.  Interesting,” Kes nodded, stroking Iolo’s head as he held the turtle in his arms.

 

“Finn, we’re not having this argument,” Poe said, placing his hands on his hips.  “One of us has been cursed, starved, and nearly killed and he’s getting on that horse if I have to tie him up and put him there.”

 

“I’d like to see you try,” Finn threatened, eyes narrowing into a glare and Poe tossed his hands up.

 

“He’s going for his boot,” Snap told Kes, almost sounding excited as Finn’s right arm dropped from his chest.

 

“Finn,” Kes called, drawing everyone’s attention, “perhaps--,”

 

“Yes, that’s right,” Finn interrupted, turning back to Poe with a satisfied smile.  “I say that Kes should ride the horse, seeing as he’s been held hostage the longest.”

 

“Kes,” Poe repeated blankly, looking over at the strange bearded man.  “Strange, my father had the same name.”

 

Finn’s eyes lit up but Kes spoke first, “Yes, very strange, indeed.  Hardly a common name.  Now, come along, Finn, and help me.”  Kes passed Iolo over Snap, who held the turtle at arm’s length curiously.  Finn swayed dangerously as he pushed away from his tree and Poe caught him by the elbow, ignoring the younger man’s grumbling as he helped Finn over to the patiently waiting steed.  Finn pulled free, offering his hand as Kes climbed easily into the saddle.  “Poe,” Kes said pointedly, and Poe’s hands settled around Finn’s waist and handed him up to Kes.

 

“I don’t like either of you,” Finn drawled as he adjusted himself to sit astride the saddle in front of Kes, taking the reigns without another word and directing the stallion away from the lake.  Kes chuckled deeply, arm snaking around Finn’s hips to keep himself steady.  Bastian climbed out of Kes’s tunic and bounced from there to Finn’s shoulder to the horse’s head, perching primly.  Snap and Poe fell into step behind as Rey flew in lazy circles above them.

 

“I take it the ball did not go off without a hitch,” Snap asked his friend, taking in Poe’s torn and dirtied formal garb.

 

“I think I can safely say it will be talked of for years to come,” Poe replied with a smirk.  “Where did you wander off to anyway?”

 

Snap sighed.  “I got lost, found a cave to spend the night in.  I’d been wandering in circles for hours.”  Snap settled Iolo against his hip and the happy turtle tucked his limbs into his shell.  “I can’t wait to see Leia’s face when we show up.”

 

“I imagine she won’t be too thrilled to begin with,” Poe cautioned, remembering the dramatic scene in the ballroom. 

 

“Wait,” Kes said, tapping Finn’s hip and Finn tugged the reigns lightly to bring the horse to a halt.  “Do you see that—the glint over there?”

 

Finn made to dismount but Kes pulled him back to his chest as Poe moved to inspect.  “I’m perfectly capable of walking,” Finn muttered.

 

“As am I, but I won’t pass up the opportunity to spare the effort,” Kes whispered quietly in his ear.  “It is wise to choose your battles, little one.”

 

Finn rolled his eyes but stayed put as Poe returned, grinning widely.  “It seems like destiny wants me to fix all my mistakes this morning,” he said, holding up a gold chain with a heart locket at the end.

 

“I wondered where that got to,” Finn smiled, reaching out to take it but Poe held it back.

 

“I propose an exchange,” Poe teased, swinging the necklace idly. 

 

“I think it’s a bit late for that,” Finn replied, smirking, “as you gave it to me years ago.”

 

“And I will return it to you if you’ll place the cuff on your left wrist,” Poe countered, still smiling but eyes going serious.

 

Finn sighed dramatically.  “That would be quite a demand--,”

 

“You can say ‘no,’” Poe interjected quickly, panicked.

 

“—if I hadn’t already done so ages ago,” Finn finished, holding up his left wrist and catching the gold against a sunbeam.  Poe visibly relaxed, his shoulders slumping forward as he exhaled deeply.  “You’re such a fool,” Finn smiled kindly.

 

“Perhaps, but better a fool than assuming,” Poe allowed, handing the necklace over.  Finn took it, glancing over his shoulder at Kes questioningly.  Swallowing tightly, remembering when he had done this last time—all those years ago—Kes took the chain and drew it around Finn’s neck, latching it closed with a soft smile.  A curious hum sent Kes’s eyes to Poe’s considering face, pinched in thought.  Kes cleared his throat and urged the horse forward with his heels.

 

“What are you thinking,” Snap asked, suddenly at Poe’s side.  Poe pursed his lips, allowing the pair on the steed a head start before starting to follow.

 

“I think there’s something familiar about that man,” Poe replied slowly.  His thoughtfulness was interrupted by a loud guffaw.

 

“You must have hit your head,” Snap laughed merrily.  “What are the chances you’d meet someone you knew out here?”

 

Poe chuckled and shrugged at that.  “I would think about the same as finding a sorcerer had turned Finn into a swan.”

 

“ _What_?  Did you say ‘a swan,’” Snap gaped incredulously and Poe sighed.  At least they had a long walk back to straighten out the events.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for leaving the stories for months! I kinda can't believe it's been that long. It was the strangest thing: I got sick and then had a complete writer's block on this story, even though I knew what had to happen... But I said I never leave a story unfinished and I plan on upholding that!
> 
> Thank you so much to all you wonderful readers who have left comments or kudos on this story! They mean the world to me and really helped motivate me to get back to it. You are absolutely dazzling :D


	12. Finding Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for some resolution?! :D

Finn rolled to his side, pulling one of his pillows over his head and praying sleep would come.  It was ridiculous—not even a week ago he would have given anything to sleep in a bed, to be back in Yavin, to be human not matter the moon phase.  And here he was, all those dreams and wishes come true, and he couldn’t sleep because the bed was too _soft_.  And he couldn’t complain about it because who ever heard of a prince, returned to splendor after months of captivity, complaining that the accommodations were too comfortable?  Flopping onto his back and casting the pillow aside, Finn stared up at the gauzy green canopy above him and wondered if this was to be another sleepless night when he heard a set of footfalls outside.

 

While Kes assured him that the oversensitive senses would fade away over time, Finn found that he didn’t mind the enhanced hearing.  If nothing else, he had been able to pick up Leia’ and Han’s whispered conversation earlier that day about whether Finn was recovering, and perhaps they should allow Luke and he to recuperate together.  Finn sighed at the thought as he eased out of the overly-cozy bed and crept to the balcony, just in time to see the figures of his father and Poe’s creep off through the gardens, Kes leading but Luke obviously supporting the other man.  Finn smiled at that, remembering their reunion.

 

_“Finn, you should rest,” Leia beseeched from where she stood at the foot of her brother’s bed.  “He can sleep a bit longer.”_

_“I can’t believe you had magic all this time,” Poe muttered against Finn’s ear as he helped the younger man to sit beside his father’s sleeping form.  “Imagine the tricks we could have played.”_

_“That’s probably about half the reasons Father never told me,” Finn answered with a weary smile, looking over the man in forced slumber.  “I—I’m not sure how to lift the spell…I didn’t even know I cast it in the first place.”_

_“From what I recall,” Kes offered from his place by the doorway, ignoring the confused looks shot at him from the three occupants in the room who did not know his identity, “talking through what you wish to occur is a good place to start.”_

_Finn swallowed drily and nodded even though those words of advice meant very little to him.  He took a deep breath and he felt Poe’s hand settle between his shoulder blades in support.  “I’d like my father to wake up, if you don’t mind,” Finn said uncertain, laying a hand over his father’s limp one.  After a moment, a green-blue tinge crept from under Luke’s skin, and Finn blinked in surprise.  He glanced around to see if anyone else in the room had noticed and had any further insights, but Poe, Leia, Han, and Kes continued to watch the Skywalkers blandly, so Finn focused back.  “You did very well—protecting my father.  But he’s safe now,” he continued, hesitantly holding out his hands as he did when he cast the spell unknowingly in the first place._

_The green strands of light twinkled, fading and then glowing brighter, as if in indecision.  Finn reached out and poked at one of the swaths of green magic encircling his father’s head.  “It’s time to wake up now,” he said more firmly, probing and, as if abashed, the green shrank away and was replaced by Luke’s own blue magic expanding.  Finn held his breath as the last of the blue disappeared…for a long moment time was suspended.  And then Luke breathed out a low groan and pinched his eyes closed tighter in discomfort._

_“That’s it?!”  Finn slumped, exhausted, across his father’s chest rolling his head to look back at Han’s incredulous face.  “All we had to do was_ ask him nicely _?!”_

_“I think there might have a bit more to it, Han,” Poe chuckled, reaching out and running the pad of his thumb across the bags under Finn’s left eye.  “You are incredible, aren’t you?”_

_“It took you long enough to notice,” Finn breathed in reply, eyes slipping shut on their own accord.  “I think I’ll sleep now, if that’s alright.”_

_“Of course.  Your room is as you left it,” Poe said softly, tucking his hand under Finn’s elbow and beginning to help him sit up.  Another arm suddenly griped Finn’s wrist with surprising strength._

_“I’d like to keep my son where I can see him for the time being,” Luke rasped even as he smiled back at Finn’s beaming face._

_“Father!  I’m so sorry—I didn’t realize and I didn’t—but I won’t apologize for protecting you--,”_

_“No, I’m certain you don’t,” Luke interrupted soothingly, locking his arms tightly around Finn’s waist when his son moved to sit closer.  “We will have time enough to discuss what exactly we each have to apologize for.”_

_“Wise words,” came a voice from the door, and Luke squinted over his son’s head to take in the mystery speaker._

_“Is it—where in the stars have you been,” Luke asked, shocked._

_“Snoke had him,” Finn answered, not lifting his head._

_“Yes, and he was immensely disappointed you didn’t come searching for me,” Kes laughed, crossing his arms._

_“We looked everywhere.  We search for_ years _,” Luke shook his head, resting his chin against Finn’s hair._

_“Not in Empire territory, I gather,” Kes shrugged._

_“I shouldn’t be surprised,” Luke grumbled, adjusting his grip on Finn as he felt his son’s breathing begin to even out.  “Do I have you to thank for Finn’s safety?”_

_“Oh no,” Kes grinned.  “He deserves all the credit for my escape.  He’s remarkably resourceful.”_

_“I’m sorry,” Leia interrupted loudly, “but would someone mind enlightening the rest of us on this conversation?”_

_“He’s King Kes,” Finn mumbled sleepily, eyes cracking open to watch Leia’s jaw drop, Han’s stumbling step back, and Poe’s eyes widen impossibly large.  “Surprise.”_

_“Hello,” Kes waved good-naturedly.  “I’m happy to see Yavin is still standing.”_

_Poe looked the stranger over, not sure he could believe what he was hearing.  Then he reached out and pinched and twisted the skin just below Finn’s ribs, causing the younger man to yelp in indignation.  “You kept that awfully quiet, didn’t you, you little imp.”_

_Finn turned his head and stuck his tongue out childishly and Poe rolled his eyes._

_“Clearly, we have ceased to be sensible,” Luke mentioned, smiling amused at the antics.  “We can resume this in the morning.”_

_“It is morning,” Han commented idly before Leia shushed him._

Finn watched the two kings disappear from sight around the hedges and he moved to his chamber door, opening it a sliver to peek out into the hall.  As he suspected, a guard’s back met his view and Finn softly closed his door, turning back to his bed, considering.  Frankly, he didn’t want to spend the time knotting his sheets again.  Maybe the ivy could support him…

 

He leaned off his balcony, legs braced against the stone railings as he tugged at the thick, glossy green ivy vines.  They didn’t budge and Finn swung himself off the balcony and onto the vines without another thought.  After the past months, he didn’t hold the same fears about the ivy giving way as he had before.  Finn wondered idly if everything in his life from now on would be compared to his cursed experience.  If nothing else, it would make handling Poe’s unpredictability much easier.  He jumped the last few feet and landed with bent knees before taking off into the gardens.

 

“I thought you might join us,” Luke said as Finn rounded the final bend in the tall hedges and stopped beside the low stone bench beside the lake.  Luke was dressed simply for the first time Finn could remember, his white shirt tucked into dark blue breeches as he sat on the mossy ground.

 

“Come, little one,” Kes smiled, holding out a hand from where he sat on the bench, his feet crossed beside Luke’s hip.

 

“Are you feeling better,” Finn asked Kes, sitting beside him and reaching out to squeeze his father’s shoulder in greeting.

 

“He’s perfectly well,” Luke answered for his friend.  “Those physicians don’t know what they speak of.”  Kes shot Finn an amused smile as Luke continued, “Fresh air is all he needs.  Fresh air and a cessation of the constant hovering and tending.  Don’t you agree, Kes?”

 

“Yes, indeed,” Kes snorted, winking at Finn and jerking his chin down.  Finn’s gaze dropped and he saw his father’s hand rest over Kes’s boot-covered ankle, a faint blue haze of magic seeping from Luke’s palm into Kes’s body.  “And what brings you out tonight, little one?”

 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Finn admitted easily.  There was no shame since clearly the other two were in the same predicament. 

 

“I tried to sleep on the rug,” Kes stated casually.  “Han found me and raised hell.  You would have thought I was trying to eat my toenails.”

 

“I didn’t think to try sleeping on the floor,” Finn commented, thinking the proposition over.  That would certainly solve the softness issue…

 

“I wouldn’t bother.  I don’t believe Poe’s reaction would be much kinder,” Kes sighed before turning his head away to yawn against his shoulder.

 

“I must say, Poe’s transformation is astounding,” Luke said, removing his hand not as subtly as he thought.  “You would not believe the harebrained schemes and mishaps he got himself into.”

 

“Wouldn’t I?  I have no illusions about my youth,” Kes laughed, eyes blinking slowly.  “And you shouldn’t either, Luke.  Neither of us would have reached maturity if not for Leia.”

 

“Moon bless my sister,” Luke replied easily, glancing up at said object, while Finn watched with concern as Kes slumped slightly against Finn’s shoulder.  Finn stayed still as he heard the older man snore softly.  “I thought he’d never get to sleep,” Luke whispered, getting to his feet and wiggling his hands under Kes’s armpits and lifting him to the ground.

 

“Did you put him to sleep,” Finn asked quietly as Luke laid Kes down on his back, Kes’s head lolling to the side, cheek against the cool ground.

 

“I helped.  He was fighting it for some time,” Luke answered with a small smile.  “As is someone else I know,” he added pointedly.  Finn rolled his eyes but slid down to lean against his father’s side.

 

“Are there any further plans for returning to Naboo,” Finn asked, ducking his head as Luke turned his piercing gaze on his son.

 

“I will be returning in five days’ time,” Luke said, not quite answering the unasked question.

 

“And will I be with you?”

 

Luke turned his head and placed a light kiss on Finn’s forehead.  “We shall see.”

 

*****

 

“My lady!  Your highness!  We’ve found their majesties and his highness!”

 

“There must be a simpler way to announce that,” Kes grunted, blinking open his eyes against the morning sunlight filtering through the tree branches above.  He propped himself on his elbow, looking around to see Luke sitting up and running a hand through his hair, twigs entangled in the graying blond hair, and Finn slowly raising his head from his father’s calf.

 

“Do you three have _any idea_ what panic you’ve caused,” Leia hissed, stomping her way through the trimmed grass, Poe following behind at a more sedated pace.  “The entire palace is in chaos, searching for you.”

 

“How far could we have gotten,” Kes asked sensibly, getting to his feet with a sigh.  “Did you ask Rey?”

 

“No, I did not,” Leia snapped.  “Unlike the rest of you, I don’t speak puffin!”

 

“Sleep well, imp,” Poe asked lightly, folding himself down to sit next to Finn before handing the younger man a tied napkin.

 

“Better than I have in days,” Finn replied sheepishly, accepting the parcel and making quick work of the knot.  His breath hitched slightly at the sight that met him and he beamed his thanks at Poe.

 

“Well, don’t keep the toffee buns all to yourself,” Kes laughed, reaching out to grab one of the sticky breakfast pastries but Poe’s hand snapped out and slapped his father’s wrist gently.

 

“You can get your own,” Poe teased, leaning back on his palms as Finn took a huge bite of toffee bun and smirked at Kes’s look of amused disappointment.  “If you intend to make this a habit, we can have cots pitched in the gazebo,” Poe suggested.

 

“I’m not sure if this is a permanent arrangement,” Luke hinted, standing as Han came into view.  “But as a failsafe, it couldn’t hurt.”

 

“Or you could let me sleep on the floor without making a fuss,” Kes glared at Han, who shrugged unabashed.

 

“Would you be upset if I tried sleeping on the floor,” Finn asked Poe.

 

“I’m sure I couldn’t stop you if that’s what you wanted.  I may be reluctant to join you,” Poe said easily, gently skimming a finger around the shell of Finn’s ear.

 

“Join me?  What are you talking about,” Finn frowned.  He heard his father heave a deep sigh behind him and then Kes said,

 

“Perhaps we should give the young ones a moment.”

 

“Well, it certainly can’t hurt,” Han mumbled and Finn turned to watch with confusion the four withdraw.  He shifted around and tilted his head questioning at Poe, who had gone pale.

 

“I—you should eat,” Poe stammered, picking as blades of grass uneasily.

 

“Is there something you want to tell me,” Finn asked, raising an eyebrow.  Poe swallowed and scratched the side of his nose.

 

“Not—not exactly.  It can wait.  Really, you should finish your breakfast,” Poe said, gesturing vaguely at the pastry in Finn’s hands.  Finn looked down at the toffee buns and then back at the older man skeptically.  Poe met his gaze and then looked away, across the lake, and Finn set the buns aside and shifted to sit back on his heels.

 

“Father told me he’s leaving for Naboo soon.”

 

“Yes, I—I heard,” Poe nodded jerkily.

 

“I’m not sure if I’ll join him,” Finn said lightly.

 

“I’d understand if you did,” Poe allowed hesitantly.  “I’m sure you miss home.”

 

“Perhaps,” Finn shrugged and then took a deep breath.  “It would be a moot point if there was some reason for me to stay here.”  Poe had been studying the ground but his head snapped up at those words.  “Can you think of any reason I should stay?”

 

Poe blinked before a sly smile grew across his lips.  “I can think of a few, I suppose.”

 

“One of them can’t be my beauty,” Finn said flatly and Poe tossed back his head and laughed.

 

“No.  No, I won’t make the same mistake again,” Poe breathed, sitting up and leaning closer to Finn, his hand resting gently over Finn’s on the moss.  “You’re hideous.”

 

“You’re despicable,” Finn countered softly, drifting forward but holding back from Poe’s lips.

 

“Marry me,” Poe asked, breathless.

 

“No one else would have you,” Finn whispered back, smirking.  “Yes, you idiot.”

 

“Thank you,” Poe chuckled before his hands tightened around Finn’s waist and pulled him just that much closer, dry lips meeting with a touch more eagerness than either would ever admit.          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they all lived happily ever after ;) *been wanting to type that sentence my whole life!*
> 
> Whew! Congratulations on finishing this story that was so long in the making!  
> When I started this story I never expected the wonderful comments and readers it would garner. Thank you thank you for all of the support for this story. You have been mind-blowingly fantastic and I'm so grateful and humbled.

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the plan: this story will be updated and completed. I have two other series I'm working on, so I will aim for weekly updates but if I get behind, don't worry. I am physically incapable of abandoning my stories :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcomed and adored. I aim to reply to every comment :)


End file.
